


Demens Naturae

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Body Horror, Body mutilation, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Organs, Major character death - Freeform, Male Frisk, Moralising Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is a Sociopath, Real Fucked Up Shit Happening Here, Smut is in chapter 5, Soul Sex, Soul merging, Underfell Sans, like 3k words of it, scientific experiments, stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt nothing, no emotions ever lasted for longer than a few seconds. Not long enough for you to remember what it felt like to be a human being. You studied hard, became a doctor of medicine and ready to live a real life. </p>
<p>Then he came along. He made you feel, you felt emotions you had never felt before. It was strange, it was new, it was addicting. You had to feel it again, no matter what. You never wanted to leave Dr Sans Serif's side ever again. You would please him as best you could. No matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Principium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Figured I would enter the world of Reader/Sans. Then heard of Underfell. Behold, this monstrosity! 
> 
> This fanfic was inspired by me watching a lot of episodes of Most Evil, a US documentary about how a psychologist has come up with a scale from 1-22 measuring a person's evil intent. I don't necessarily agree with it, but it sure is fascinating to hear all that the killers did and they even interviewed quite a few. It's pretty interesting, to say the least!
> 
> This is a short intro in to how you meet Sans. First time writing Reader so FORGIVE ME. TRYING MY BEST. Second POV is hard to write! ;.; Kudos to all those who like Second POV, it's so weird to me! xD
> 
> Just so you know, this is set modern day more or less. Monsters were never banished to the Underground, none of that happens. 
> 
> Now, seriously, this is going to have some fucked up shit in it, none of this that is in the fanfic is okay, nothing reader says is okay, none of what will happen is acceptable by any means! I do not believe these thoughts, these aren't my own and DON'T DO THIS. This story is rated explicit for more than just smut, this will have some real fucked up shit happening, fucked up thoughts and just generally this is not healthy in any way! This will get horrific pretty quickly! If you are sensitive to violence, murder, blood, gore, descriptive sex or moralising murder, then DO NOT READ THIS. 
> 
> So, after that, I hope you enjoy the grewsomeness of this! Tame beginning but it only goes down from here! ;D

Principium

 

You remember the first day you met him. You were a smart person, being a nurse ran in the family, after all, however you broke that tradition to become a doctor instead. You had gotten your Masters degree from Oxford University with flying colours, getting a first without too much trouble. You did lack much of a social life, it came with studying to become a doctor and you knew you'd have to get used to it. You were pretty broke, having spent so much money on the textbooks that you needed to buy, your subject was the most expensive and you'd be living in debt for a long while. You had come to accept this, come graduation. Your parents were thrilled, they couldn't stop smiling, congratulating you and taking pictures of you in your graduation gown you were renting.

 

The actual graduation ceremony itself was a bore. Apparent important people whom you had never met were congratulating you on your performances, on being the future and making a good name for your families. These were all empty congratulations. What did they know of your achievements really? They didn't see you grow, didn't see you adapt, become who you were. What did they care that you got a first and managed it through determination and vigilance? Ah yes, reputation. Of course, you think. They just needed to look good, for the papers.

 

It was a tiring day, you remember. You and your parents had been at the cafe after the graduation ceremony when you first spotted him. At first, you figured him to be as faceless as the rest of the world, a boring two dimensional cardboard cut out just going through the ropes as the rest of the world. You had picked medicine to study into to become a behind the scenes doctor, you didn't care much for helping people, not really. Sure, you felt sympathetic about the fact people died from diseases, but that was a way of life. No, you became a doctor to research diseases, the incurable sorts, to try to find a cure for such diseases like rabies, or HIV, though you always had a preferences to the rare types.

 

The only reason you gave him a second glance was because of what he looked like. Now, monsters weren't such a rare occurrence, they weren't exactly common either. Nobody knew the history behind the monsters, though most believed they simply evolved the same way humans had. Magic, that was their answer, which answered nothing for scientists. You didn't care, you cared more about how their bodies reacted, how they weren't very...  _ there  _ in a physical sense. They were immune to most diseases, if not all of them. There had been no record of a monster suffering from human diseases, though they had their own sets of diseases that were much more rare. When they died, they left no physical trace in the world, except for dust. You admit, you were rather obsessed with the idea of monsters, they acted a lot like humans, spoke and had their own free will and desires, but biologically they were entirely different. That didn't stop humans mingling and being sexually attracted to monsters, of course. You, yourself, didn't care either way, monsters seemed just as annoying personality wise as most people. 

 

But he. He was different. You realised this the moment you first met him.

 

You had excused yourself, you needed to get out, get away from everything, be alone like you always loved to be. Your parents didn't question it, smiled and said they would be waiting. You wasted no time in going through the hallways, passing happy smiles, crocodile tears and scornful sneers until you reach far into the university halls where nobody dwelt.

 

Ah, peace at last. Being alone, your favourite hobby.

 

“hey, what's a cute thing like you doing all the way out here?” You heard behind you. You didn't remember hearing anyone behind you, and you swiftly turned around to see who had the gall to bother you. You stopped short. You hadn't expected someone that... short. He was a monster, straight away at first glance it was obvious, he was wearing a lab coat, the Oxford University logo on there, so he was clearly a scientist from the university. He was a skeleton, he had rather a bigger head than a human skeleton should and his phalanges and metacarpal bones were bigger than a humans', as if they were part of his skin as well. His carpal bones were the same way, so you imagined that his whole body of bones was the same. But that left you with other questions, how did his ribs work then? Would they simply be thicker, or same as a humans'? Would he have organs, or was he simply empty inside? It left you confused on how that even worked with all the organs missing. You knew they survived as magical beings, but scientifically made no sense how they worked at all.

 

What he said finally went through to your brain, your brain just seemed to short circuit and error with a hilarious; “Huh?”

 

Your face must've matched the scenario as the monster smirked, as best as he could with a grinning face that seemed to be a permanent feature on his face. “well, you're cute, and by that gown, i see you graduated today. the party's down the corridor, quite a ways. you don't like parties or summat?” He seemed to almost squint, looking at you. He had no eyeballs, he simply had an empty canal that was black, entirely blacked out rather than being able to see inside the back of his skull and there were white dots almost that represented pupils.

 

Again, you almost don't hear what he is telling you, too busy noticing that his mouth hadn't moved the entire time he was talking. It was like telepathy, he was projecting his voice outwards from his mind and communicating with you in a language that you understand. You had to wonder if he knew any other languages, but felt you'd be weird if you randomly started speaking French.

 

His words eventually remind you of the present, that you had a monster staring at you with white dots for eyes. “Yeah, something like that.” You hoped he realised how much you didn't care what he was saying, you were too busy trying to research and watch his movements, the littlest of details, trying to find answers as to how he was a living, breathing (was he even breathing?) being. It didn't make any sense!

 

He laughed, it seemed like a genuine laugh, which surprised you. You hadn't answered with any enthusiasm, bland and clearly unwelcoming. What was he still doing here? “oh i know the feeling, bud. people are so annoying, aren't they? they don't understand, people like us.”

 

That caught your attention. For the first time, the words that left this monster's mouth had caught your interest. He had apparently compared himself to you, somehow, despite having met you for only two minutes fifty seven seconds. How did he do that? How could he do that? He knew nothing of you, knew nothing of what happened to you, knew nothing of your personality as you had spoken only five words. Mathematically, there was no reason for him to come to a conclusion such as comparing the two of you, when you were entirely different species.

 

“People like us?” You find yourself asking, a question inflected into the words that flew from your mouth, curiosity leaking through and letting him know your weakness. 

 

Oh, he saw that weakness, and you knew from then on that you had to know more about this mysterious monster. “of course, we both charm people with our looks,” you weren't so sure about that, being a skeleton and all, “we play nice for the people who are watching and trying to learn about us, but they won't really understand. we just think they are so annoying, we stare at a shape, their bodies, imagine how it works, the immune system fighting a battlefield constantly to keep you humans alive from the viruses that plague the air all around us. they just think we're flirting. arrogant people are the worst, wouldn't you say?” You weren't too sure how to reply to that. One thing was for certain, you were terrified of this guy. He understood you. He knows. How he knew, you didn't know. You showed no signs, other than walking away and maybe looking a little annoyed, that you didn't like people and would much prefer the company of yourself. How did he not figure that you were just having a bad time? Maybe you just wanted a bit of alone time to be away from the crowds of people, maybe you were anxious and needed to be away from it. How did he immediately turn to you hating people?

 

He wasn't wrong, though. That's what frightened you most, that he wasn't wrong at all. If he could see such things, could anyone else see how wrong you were? Human beings are supposed to be nurturing, they are supposed to care, be kind, friendly, all these things that you were not. You were a freak of nature, you didn't understand empathy, you didn't understand why people feel for others for no particular reason, you didn't understand people. What were emotions, really? What was true bonding? And souls, what were those about? Your parents had no idea what your true feelings were, you faked excited emotions of passing high school, university was also a joke overall, you only had one goal in mind, becoming a doctor and overcoming the annoying legal barriers that were only passable if you were worthy enough.

 

You had to wonder, really, how he truly felt for people. Did he feel like he hated people, or was he just as emotionless and lost as you? “You seem like the type to really get along with people, surely parties are your territory, with an attitude like that?”

 

The monster seemed to grin wider at that, you wondered how much more he could grin, would his face be split into two if he grinned too wide? Did his teeth resemble human teeth or was he truly what he lived as, a monster? “heh, nah. what you're seeing, darlin' is a facade. this is the face I like to show people who get on my nerves, i suppose i just find it hard to get rid of it.” He winked at you, leaving you feeling rather uncomfortable. He was doing this on purpose, you realised this. “you should see me whilst i'm working, the world just dissolves around me.”

 

You had to ask, even though this was clearly a trap, he wanted you to ask. He was a very clever thing, and a person being more clever than you always interested you. “You work here then, Mr...?”

 

He grins wider, victoriously. It would've annoyed you, if he hadn't have deserved it. “sans. sans serif. dr sans serif, to be precise.” His grin didn't leave, his white dots for eyes that still had you perplexed were staring right at you. You wondered if he could read your thoughts, or tell how you were feeling about this entire encounter. “i'm a pretty big deal, i haven't seen you before until now, but your professor, (insert name here) showed me your dissertation that you submitted on whether the black plague was the most devastating disease for deaths, or rabies because of their effects on animals. very fascinating, have to say, to measure a disease in terms of their effects rather than the death count on how dangerous they are.” He hummed. “most don't seem to think in those terms. considering, rabies still has no cure once you are showing very obvious symptoms.”

 

First time meeting you, he lied. There was no way he would've recognised you by sight alone, even if your Professor did describe you detail by detail. You were a pretty ordinary looking person, at least you believed so. Regardless, he had no clothing to link you by, as you were wearing your graduation gown, the most distinctive feature you believed you had was probably your hair, but you still thought of yourself as fairly unremarkable by the world's standards. “You sure weren't telling the truth about this being the first time you have seen me, no way would my Professor be able to describe me well enough to tell you I was the one to write that essay.” You glared at Sans, suspicious again immediately.

 

At least Sans had to gall to look shocked, but also rather guilty. “heh, guilty. after an essay like that, i just had to find out. i got your professor to show me a picture of you, so i knew exactly who to look for, but don't tell anyone about that. i'd get him fired for that.” He had a nervous smile on his face, his grin not as wide is how it was shown, but his eye sockets acting as the edges of his eyelids had smoothed out, eyes relaxing if you had to guess from similar human ways of showing emotion. From what you studied, at any rate.

 

You still weren't exactly becalmed by him explaining that. It left more questions for you. “Why do you even care so much anyway?” Your face was scowling, you never liked attention at the best of times and to get one from basically a complete stranger worried you. Why would he be so interested in you, a plain human who, yes, got a first, was probably the best in the class, but there were hundreds of other students who must've passed the classes before she was even born. Why would he care about you?

 

His grin changed when you asked that particular question. You weren't entirely sure why, at first. His teeth when he grinned appeared rather human, or at least dulled teeth for crunching, indicating that perhaps he was closer to a herbivore than a carnivore. When you asked the question, his grin grew more open, like he was about to laugh with his mouth open, granting you access to look and see what he held in his maw. He didn't, instead his lips curled away from his teeth, showing his teeth clear as day, a clear gap showing where the teeth didn't quite close properly, as his teeth weren't perfect; no animal ever had perfect teeth that closed the mouth off entirely. They were pointed, fangs, the canines sharp enough to almost puncture your windpipe, you could see that scenario playing in your head and... it intrigued you. On a scientific standpoint, though it terrified you at the same time. How strong were his jaws, could they crunch bones like a hyena's could, or could it grip and never let go like a canines'?

 

“that expression,” he spoke, his mouth didn't move, his teeth seemed to almost shine, they were bright white, unlike the rest of him. His head, at least, was the colour of bone, slightly yellowed and greyed, rather than the bright white most cartoons always pictured bones to be. “That expression is exactly why I had to meet you. You're a little bit of a freak really, aren't ya?” His eyes squinted, his eye sockets tightening, like he was judging you, yet at the same time assessing you. “you find things like this fascinating, you thrive on danger, but you don't just thrive on it...” His teeth seemed all the more sharper, somehow. Scientifically, you knew this to be impossible, but your mind clouded over, fear and arousal hitting you, surprising you. You had never been frightened before in your life, at least, you never felt a flicker of emotion last longer than a few seconds and you forgot what it felt like soon enough. The fact that you feel any emotion whatsoever last longer than it ever had before caused you to panic. And yet... “you just get off on this, dont'cha?”

 

You had to get a hold of that feeling again. You had to know what it was like to feel like a person. Then and there, you decided. You needed to see Sans again.

 

“so, I'm thinking...” he paused for a moment, whilst your brain was still trying to come up with convoluted plans to stick close to Sans at whatever cost. “if you are happy, i'd love to hire you, as my assistant. i delve into those that most people would find... inhumane.” This did not worry you. You were inhumane enough, as it was. “my last assistant disapproved of my methods, but i can see this not being a problem for you, given that the idea of thousands dying does nothing to sway you, in any way.” So, what he was proposing was probably illegal, by the sounds of it. You did hesitate, you had never broken the law before, merely because you never had a need to. You didn't much care about the justice system, you didn't completely understand it. Some seemed obvious, don't kill anyone, stealing is bad etc. But there were some that sure did baffle you. So many laws were outdated, but the government simply didn't seem it worthy of their time to update those old laws, especially when the internet became such a reliable source for entertainment, shopping and pretty much everything else that was crucial to a surviving economy. Plus, if it was for science, for the greater good of mankind, shouldn't it be given a chance? Animal testing was perfectly legal, though some frowned upon it, what was the harm in any other testing? 

 

Plus, you had to please Sans. If there was a way to stick to him, to get the feeling of being human again, this was your ticket. You would take it, no doubt.

 

So, you smiled, putting on a pleased face, though you think you were pleased. “I doubt that that will be a problem at all, Dr Serif.”

 

His grin, that fanged grin, all but sent your insides into a tingle. What were these emotions that were flying through you? How did people deal with this all the time? You had to test it further. “just sans is okay, sugar.” He winked at you, before he put a hand on your shoulder, leading you away from where you had come from. “we've gotta do the paperwork first, before you're officially hired. That is always the fun part. It'll be at least a thirty seven hour contract, be paid about £11 an hour, that'll surely go up after about a year, i reckon. oh, and, most important, anything that happens in my lab, stays in my lab. we clear?”

 

You realised, having him making a point to repeat that point across, that he was not joking around with that rule. If you were to stay and work with Dr Sans, you would not be able to discuss anything outside of that lab. You weren't too bothered about this. “That won't be a problem, I don't really mingle with other people all that much.” You had answered honestly. It was true, you simply didn't understand what it was like to mingle with others, to actually enjoy the company of other people, rather than feeling out of the loop and having no sense of belonging. Just a sense of... nothing. But pretending that everything is okay, acting like your acquaintances, that everything is fine.

 

“heh, maybe we're more alike than we thought. we like our own company, others are just not really worthy of our attention, are they?” You weren't quite sure you felt exactly like that, but you agreed with Sans anyway. It pleased him, giving you those same pleasurable tingles. That was all that mattered, that Sans was pleased. 

 

The signing of the contract was an easy decision on your part. You had read the contract fully, a lot of points did point how much of a terrible idea this probably was if you were a sane person.  _ Should you be injured or killed during experimental procedures, the university is not held responsible and therefore not liable to pay for the damages, health care, or funeral should any be needed.  _ That'd be enough to make anyone run away. But you, you didn't stop to think as to why this was written down on paper. You didn't care. That wasn't an issue, death was just a part of the life cycle, for science, for Sans, you would do it.  _ The university withholds itself should any queries be brought up from any experiments that are deemed otherwise not suitable on university grounds. Should the police be involved, it is the colleague's responsibility to handle the situation in an appropriate manner for the university.  _ You didn't stop to ponder what the university was talking about. What did you care, anyway?  _ The colleague will not be protected from any union representatives should he/she be involved in the line of working under Dr Sans Serif.  _ Sans sure had a lot of power in the university, if that was able to appear in the contract terms and conditions.

 

You signed, dated and printed your name without hesitation.

 

And that was how you began your partnership with Dr Sans Serif.


	2. Primum Hostia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of your new job with Dr Sans Serif as he shows you the basics, gives you a tour of his lab and goes through what happens in the job he has assigned you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be about the expected length you can hope for in this story, about this and longer :P hope you like long chapters~!
> 
> Now, I gave you warnings before, I'll probably put warnings I remember or deem worthy of warning about here at the beginning just in case you don't like it. If I remember :P 
> 
> Got nothing to say this time, other than posts will take about this long now, work is taking most of my time now ^^; sorry about that. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence, needles, scientific experiments, gross vivid descriptions.

Sans Serif had left you to your own devices after that day, figuring you needed the time to move in to the new place you will be renting. When you signed the contract, it had included details of you getting priority and even a discount should you want to rent on the university campus. Considering that it was close to when they were closing off applicants from being able to rent rooms out at the campus. Naturally, you chose the quiet halls, the most private, for those that need to study, usually reserved for the third years or MA students that need the quiet to do their dissertations. You would have to wait for them to reply, and you were surprised when they managed to reply to you within a week.

 

A whole week without seeing Sans. You had managed to grab his mobile number, you were incredulous that he had a smart phone, complete with touchscreen considering he didn't have a scrap of flesh on him. You had been texting him details about how the renting situation was going and when seemed like a great time for Sans to give you a tour of his lab. He said it was within the university, just not readily accessible to students. Actually, Sans quoted saying only those he invited got in there, that being his previous assistant in recent memory. You would be the second person to ever step into Sans' lab. You couldn't lie to yourself to say that you weren't excited to see a part of Sans that nobody else ever will.

 

When you first got to your accommodation, you honestly were surprised by how much room you were actually given, considering this was originally a student room. There was big enough space to easily fit two vans inside, if you had to guess, entirely too much floor space when you didn't really hold many items in your possession. The room had a double sized bed, much to your second feeling of pleasure, a wardrobe with drawers, a desk, a cheap looking chair in the corner of the room, a window with a view of the campus and bit of grassland that was often crowded with students on a summer day and a bathroom that held a shower and toilet.

 

Sans' office was not far away, a five minute walk should you try. That was why you chose this place, it was the closest you could stay to Sans on the university campus. Also, it was the best for the rooms. The most expensive, but also the best as a result. You texted Sans, excited as anything, immediately knowing that he needed to know you had finally moved in happily;

 

Sans:

Hpy 2 hear kd. Wen u redy 2 strt?

 

You:

Tomorrow okay?

 

You could forgive Sans typing short messages, even as you struggled to read it. He was probably used to doing that, you were certain that when you were together long enough, you would get him out of that habit in no time.

 

Sans:

Cool. Met me in my ofce at 6pm? Erly strt shw ya rong ta plce.

 

It was a case of filling in the missing letters to unravel what he was telling you. You couldn't believe the feeling of... wriggling insects inside of you every time your phone chimed a reply back to you. Was that what it was like to get 'butterflies in your stomach'? Was that what everyone was telling you about? You weren't entirely sure if you liked it, but you got a sense of... elation, every time that happened, like you wanted to smile wide, rather than you had to, for people. They found you creepy when you didn't, out of place, inhuman.

 

You didn't stop to think of how strange it was that Sans was asking you to take on a night shift and work late into the night, rather than a normal 9-5 most others did. You didn't care, this was a fantastic opportunity! Most lecturers left at about 7pm, giving you the chance to be able to see Sans for what he really was, when it was just you and him.

 

You remember wasting the day away, getting your things put away, what little you had, and spending time on the internet. You know, you'd have to get used to staying up late, as your shift didn't finish with Sans until 4am and Sans lead you to believe that you may even work longer hours than that should need be. You were... impatient, you wanted to begin to see how Sans worked, you wanted to know what he was investigating, you wanted to know what experiments he did. You wanted to know what he was really like away from prying eyes.

 

That day couldn't come anytime soon for you. The next day arrived, and you were quick to get ready to work. 6Pm couldn't come soon enough. Sans had given you the directions to his office, it would take five minutes. You would be well on your way, making sure you would be ten minutes early. Good impressions and all that.

 

Sans was in his office when you arrived, sitting behind his desk appearing to rearrange some books on his shelf. He was wearing a white lab coat, along with what appeared to be a blue shirt, red tie and baggy jeans with raggy sneakers on his feet, making it stand out compared to the rest of his attire. His office seemed tidy, small but a nice office. There was a picture of another skeleton on his desk, shown off proud with a much thinner head, no capability for lips, wearing an orange scarf and was at that point cooking, looking back at the camera as if he were insulted and shaking a gloved fist. It looked amusing. You had to imagine that Sans was the one that took the picture and showed it off with pride.

 

Sans caught you looking, he didn't seem agitated about it. “that's my brother. Back when we lived together, Pap would always want to do the cooking. I used to be a scientist working on a different project at the time and he would always say I should sit down and let him cook for me. He was never good at it.”

 

By the way he was talking, you made a guessed conclusion that his brother had moved away and no longer lived with him. “Do you miss him?” You asked.

 

“yeah. A lot.”

 

“Maybe you could visit him someday?”

 

Sans chuckled, but from what you gathered, it wasn't a happy one or a pleased one. “nah, I can't go where he's gone. But I can sure as hell bring him back home.” You weren't too sure how to reply to that. “never mind, my lab is here, you gotta remember not to tell anyone, 'kay?” You nodded in affirmative, promising that you never would before Sans turned away to his bookshelf. He grabbed one book, “Quantum Physics; Beyond the Atom”, taking it from the shelf and putting it into the higher shelf where there was a gap. There was a resounding 'click' from the shelf and the shelf began to move to the side, opening a secret passage. You were impressed! You would never have guessed that there was a secret basement behind Sans' office desk, simply by moving a book to another shelf. Because it slid to the right, there were virtually no marks to be seen when the door was close, who would have guessed. That also intrigued you, what did Sans have down there that he wanted to hide so badly?The contract, your hours, his reaction, now this. Was it that heinous a secret? The entrance way was immediately different. The walls turning metal, cold and unwelcoming, the corridor behind was dark, even though it was lit up, the metal walls keep the light from reflecting very well. You wondered what sort of metal that was.

 

“This is my secret lab.” Sans began to explain. “I do have an official lab, the room conjoining with this one,” he points towards the set of double doors you hadn't noticed at first to your left. “But I am almost never there. It's merely there for a cover. The university has no idea this lab of mine exists and i'd prefer to keep it that way.” you nodded, responding in affirmative. Sans seems pleased and you felt yourself smile, you would do anything to make sure that Sans would feel this way about you forever. 

 

Sans walked forward, not speaking, and you followed obediently. You didn't ask questions, you were sure that that would just annoy him. That and you knew he will answer all enquiries later, seeing what he had to show you would probably answer those burning questions you had in your head. You just had to be patient. So far, the walkway took a long time to navigate, going down the stairs, remaining somewhat dark the entire way. It wasn't until there were suddenly two directions to go. Sans went to the right, you followed. You didn't question what was on the other side, and a glance told you that the corridor continued on ominously.

 

Wait.

 

You stopped. Sans stopped. He turned around, about to ask you something, when he spots what was the problem. There, in the distance, was a shadow. You could not tell what kind of shape it took, it was simply there, out of place, doesn't belong. It was only because you were looking for something that you saw it there in the first place. After you spotted it, you could now hear something. Breathing. Heavy breathing. Panting. Not just a singular, humanoid panting, it was several at different tempos, humanoid and animalistic, cat, dog, you weren't sure.

 

"aren't you a curious little thing?" I heard a whisper from Sans, he was suddenly right next to you, silently moving without you noticing, too focused on the heavy chorus of panting in front of you. His mouth was right next to your ear, causing you to shiver. From what, you weren't sure. You knew he was talking to you. "why don't you step closer to it? you can find out what it is." You wanted to chuckle, you weren't sure why. It certainly wouldn't be a happy chuckle... nervous. You were nervous. More than that, hesitant. Fearful? Maybe? Certainly hesitant. "c'mon babe," Sans' voice dropped suddenly, still whispering, but sounding much deeper. Another shiver, not entirely unpleasant this time. "i know you can do it. why don't you go over there? touch it. i believe you can do it." That was a calling, a command, in your mind. A command that you cannot ignore, you cannot allow yourself to ignore. Anything for Sans. Anything. Nodding slowly, you feel Sans take a few steps back, permission for you to move forward. You don't hesitate. Slowly, you walk forward, hands close to your chest, timid, something not like you. You aren't timid. You are you.

 

You don't feel like you right now.

 

As you stepped closer, you could spot movement from the shadow, the light flickering suddenly caused you to flinch, but you didn't stop. You couldn't, Sans would think you a coward, unworthy. You would prove yourself worthy. The shadow did not appear friendly, something was waving back and forth in the flickering light, making it impossible to see what it was, to even define what anatomy it was a part of waving. The panting got louder, the breathing faster, you swear you could hear a snarl quietly, but maybe that was your mind trying to confuse you. Slobber, there was noise of drooling, and as you passed under another light, you spotted a line of water flowing from in front of you. It glistened in the light, unidentifiable, you didn't think you could make yourself touch it. But Sans' words reminded you, he wanted you to touch it. You didn't deny him that.

 

Bending down, slowly, you heard from the shadow a whimper, several and a questionable whine on the side. You dipped your finger in the liquid, it was almost like sludge, clear, almost like crystal slime. Sniffing it, you were sure you were holding onto saliva, canine saliva. But it didn't seem it, not quite, it was much too solid, falling at too slow a rate with more density than canine saliva generally had. But it smelt like a living being. The shadow was still three metres away, the line of saliva went on for three metres, by the logic that this was a creature or a monster that didn't have a neck about a metre long. The light continued to flicker, but because you were closer, you had a better view of what was standing there.

 

Crouching, you could see white... gelatinous slime, moving in a fluid motion, up the back, down and dropping from the tail that was waving side to side. The light flashed on. Stayed on. In front of you, stood a huge creature, neither monster nor human you were certain. It was horrid. Standing easily twice your size should it stand at full size, its skin was made of a slimey white substance that was always moving, flowing down its body and dripping onto the floor. It had six legs, three on each side, but they were cut out into a pattern so that the gap between each leg looked like... a dog. A tail was wagging, back and forth, flicking its slime side to side, covering the walls in white, like paint. You were sure if you touched it, you'd become stuck to it, like cement. It had two canine like ears, but the most striking thing to you was the fact that the creature had a single, large open orifice for a face. It was drooling constantly, with no curved mouth to stop it from escaping the gaping hole of a face, there didn't appear to be a tongue that you could see in that black gap. The monster was hesitating, you felt like it was watching you, but there were no eyes to tell that from and the creature had no nose either. You were unsure how to approach the beast. It appeared... like a chimaera, an amalgamation of dogs fused together to create this abomination before you. Was this one of Sans' creations? Why would he create such a thing? It appeared harmless, crouching down low and wagging its tail like... like it wanted to play?

 

The amalgamation whined, crouching more, whining again, again, another whine. How did it manage to...

 

Another whine. You froze. Your eyes widen, as the amalgamation turns around, showing you its side. Those gaps... there were eyes, eyes staring at you, the dog shaped gaps were staring at you, smiling.

 

"this is endogeny." you quickly look to your side to see Sans there, hands in his pockets of his lab coat. Endogeny seemed happy, wagging its tail faster and bounded towards Sans, thrusting its head on Sans' body and rubbing it up and down. It left a trail of slime on his lab coat as it did this, but Sans didn't seem bothered. "he was dying, had fallen down and was ready to turn to ash. but i saved him, with the power of raw determination, i brought him back from death's door."

 

That, to you, sounded like an impossibility, though perhaps not. You had heard that people could suddenly recover without any reason, suddenly like a miracle. You remembered reading about it, determination. The power humans held, the will to live, raw energy that kept a human soul living on, whilst a monster soul would shatter should a monster die instantly. Somehow, Sans had managed to create a way to bring, at the very least, monsters back from the dead. It was incredible! You had never heard of such a thing happening, when monsters fell down, not even human doctors were able to figure out a way to bring them back from falling down. Falling down was monster term for comatose. Only, unlike humans, monsters have never come back from their fallen down status. That also answered some questions for you. You were entirely aware of what determination was and you were entirely aware that monsters didn't have it. It was one of those topics that was often kept hush hush from the public eye, and studies into determination was actually against the law. There was an incident, a long time ago when science and technology was having a boom in the 30's, where a monster had killed a human, supposedly accidentally but you hadn't cared enough to read about that. You were too concerned with what had happened afterwards, so the newspapers claimed. In their grief, the monster hugged the human, sobbing as their body lay cold as ice, their life essence taken from them. Just as the humans' soul was going to fly free, it flew to the monster. Merging and melding into his body, the human soul was absorbed by the monster's body, transforming him into a horrific beast. Out of control with the power of determination, it had killed 63 people before finally being shot down by officers. After that incident, any research into determination was halted and shut down, making it against the law to research any determination and the government kept the existence a secret, fearing a war would break out should it be publicly known.

 

But this. Sans was clearly showing what could be done with the power of raw determination. It was worth the risks, the wonderful thing that pure and raw determination could achieve! Endogeny seemed happy and alive, as if they had never fallen down in the first place. You had to wonder what it could do against all those horrible diseases and conditions affecting people around the world. This was what science and technology was all about.

 

You turn to Sans, showing the most emotion on your face than you ever had before. For, once again, you found something that brought emotion to your otherwise empty soul. Whilst you hadn't realised it, Sans had seen your soul. It was why he had picked you in the first place. He hadn't observed your soul completely out in the open to see it clearly, but the vibes he was getting was enough. Your soul was a glass case, an empty case that held no colour for the majority of the time. It surprised him, even the most horrible of people he had met had colours in their soul, but not you. Some took pleasure in the horrible things they did, or they were horrified, freaked out, excited, there were numerous different descriptions and emotions Sans could label to others. But you. Nothing. Blank. Your face moved as if you felt the emotion, but that was it, a fake response to hide the fact your soul was empty. A trick you probably learnt as a defence mechanism when people took notice of your lack of response to something that would otherwise horrify or excite a person.

 

That one second of showing emotion, however, your soul did flare a colour. Interestingly, it shone a light blue, a colour he was familiar with the personality of a patient being. He was not at all surprised, the way you always held yourself high but never put yourself forward into situations. You seemed to also take everything Sans had shown you in your stride, not seeming worried in the least. You had signed the contract, without any questions whatsoever after seeing all the ambiguous rules that were on there. It was a good thing Endogeny found you now, he thinks, as now he is certain that he had picked the right person for the job.

 

“I see why you wanted to keep this a secret so bad.” You breathed out, you were still amazed about the reveal that monsters could be brought back, almost effectively, from the dead. “Research into determination is against the law, after what happened in Washington.” It had almost cost the monsters their freedom, but a World War was around the corner and magical monsters sure were a huge help in tiding the war. For both Axis and Allies. “Not to mention, the method for even obtaining determination...” You left it out in the open, not entirely sure how such a process was done. Without killing people, that was. 

 

Sans was still striking Endogeny's head, who was wagging its tail happily and dropped to the floor. It was still heavily panting, as Sans kept stroking its head. “not an entirely harmless procedure, but not fatal. but, I gotta keep it quiet somehow.” You could imagine the ways in which he meant that, what he could've done to the people that had donated some of their determination. By his tone of voice, you didn't want to ask. Sans gives Endogeny one last pat on the head, ruffling its ears before Endogeny got the silent message and got to its feet and... climbed up the ceiling and crawled off. You feel like you shouldn't be as surprised as you were. “c'mon, I haven't shown you the best part yet.” He seemed excited to show you something. He turned around, his lab coat doing a swish movement as he turned and made his way forward, assuming that you were going to follow. You did.

 

You continued down the corridor, passing four doors before Sans came to a stop to this particular door. It was no different to the rest, heavy metal doors with a dead bolt on this side of the door, almost like historic prison doors. There was a small window to peer inside, but Sans doesn't give you the chance as he drags the bolt across and opens the door. Immediately, you hear scuffling, like someone trying their best to struggle out of restraints and muffled shouts. Peering inside, you come across what you assumed was a patient. Not a willing patient. If the wide eyes, sweating, shaking, struggles and muffled yells were anything to go by. The human was male, late 20's probably 5'11 with heavy injuries to his body. His abdomen was extremely malnourished, shrunken due to starvation or poor diet, skin was pale and sweating constantly possibly from a fever, could be due to his malnourishment. His thorax, however... was horrific. There was no other word for it, it seemed almost like it had been burnt to a crisp, skin pealing off, parts black from being burnt and pink from trying to heal. He must've been in incredible pain. His antecubitis was scarred, bruised badly and swollen due to being injecting in the same place too often, on careful observation it was spewing slight amounts of puss, clearly infected, hence the fever, sweat and shivers the patient was suffering through. He was strapped down to the examination table by his angles and wrists, with a thick belt keeping his head down fastened to his neck. He had a dirty rag tied over his mouth, keeping him from being able to shout for help or talk.

 

Sans wasted no time in walking towards the patient, the patient visibly flinched and struggled in his restraints, though it was useless and a waste of energy. You weren't sure what to think of this. Sans walked around the other side of the examination table, you on the other side once you caught up. Sans looked up at you, he didn't seem to react at all to how the human male was reacting to his presence. He wasn't at all bothered about the fact the male was sweating more, huffing breath out, possibly suffering a panic attack at the mere sight of him and growing delirious.

 

“this... well, this human I managed to grab from the streets after he failed to rob an old woman. I figured, since he was going to run away and the prison system in this country is so out of whack... I'd give them a hand.” He stated, looking to the male strapped to the table without any resentment or sympathy. Just a stare, though his grin seemed to lift slightly. You still weren't sure what to think. “he has been very useful, though I don't think he'll last much longer. It's a shame really, it's hard to find a good subject with a good deal of determination, but it tends to run out after a period of time. This one's as good as gone almost.” Sans seemed to sigh, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his arms, as if this were a mere bother than a horrific scene. “guess it had to happen eventually. Here, whilst the soul is still alive, I'll show you what a human soul looks like.” 

 

You nodded, you had wanted to see what a human soul looked like. Grinning, Sans lifted his left hand, Sans was left handed maybe? He lifted his hand and placed it over the man's chest, who was now struggling wildly. He froze, shivered, groaned out as a red flash appeared and disappeared just as suddenly. In its place was... a heart? A glowing heart, but it looked... This glowing heart was glowing red where the colour red remained, but it seemed like the red was melting away, dripping off the bottom of the point of the heart and onto the man's stomach, but disappears leaving no trace of its remains there. The red had flowed from the top of the heart, almost like ink and there was a clear line of where the red ink or slime had been for a long time hanging, clinging to the soul. Where the red had bled away and dribbled down the soul, was a white cracked crust of a heart, almost like stone. It was... soulless, was the best word you could come up with to describe the vacant parts where the soul was literally bleeding away. He was dying, his soul was melting away from him and dripping into nothingness, leaving a crust of a soul behind with no life, no purpose.

 

“Is... does a soul always look like that?” You knew it didn't, but you wanted to make sure. But then you froze. Sans' left eye... it was glowing too. It wasn't glowing the same shade of red as the heart was, but it was noticeable, something you hadn't looked for whilst observing the broken soul. Then it disappeared, and his pupils were back to normal as he was staring at the soul's condition. He didn't seem troubled to see this in the least, meaning that this was no surprise to him. He knew that the soul was in this bad a condition. He probably made it this bad. 

 

“nah, I probably took too much determination from him, but let's be honest, who cares about people like him?” Sans looks towards me, his grin going as wide as a Cheshire cat's, showing off rows of sharp teeth. They were pointed, each like vampire's teeth that you were sure were effective in biting on prey and ripping out chunks of flesh, but easy to toss off and pull from unlike dog's teeth. Put red eyes on him and he looked like he could make himself a home in the Underworld. “i can see a person's soul without having to pull it out on display. The soul reacts in certain ways depending on the person's current mood. When he was mugging this old woman, he was enjoying it, goading her, loving how he made her fearful. He enjoyed feeling bigger than her, found it exhilarating. Seriously, who cares about people like that? Prison is just a cosy place, for people like him, prison would be a lovely time for him, get to meet new friends who love doing just as horrible things to people as he does, probably laugh about it together. Eat free food, a nice place to live, probably gets off on being told he's scum. Prison is just gonna teach him he can keep doing bad deeds, there is no punishment for doing what he does, he loves the punishment.” Sans turns away, he didn't seem visibly angry despite what his words say, but you were willing to bet that he had a lot of rage holding back inside of him. You... you felt... torn. In the most emotionally literal sense. Like, your soul was tense, but at the same time it yearned for you to reach for the skeleton, to calm him of the rage he had built up inside him with no relief. You felt tense at the same time, that the anger may, if it were allowed to be left out of control, be turned against you. So, you did nothing. 

 

Sans turned around, a glint in his one eye that was showing, his right eye now had red around the pupil, a red iris perhaps in your terms, but it was much bigger than human eyes. It wasn't quite scarlet in colour, but a dark red, deep red... like thick globs of blood. His Cheshire cat smile was still showing, teeth as sharp as knives shining in the light above. In his hand, his right hand, he held a syringe, an empty syringe that you knew from looking at it was meant for extracting substances. Perhaps blood? That was not the traditional way of taking blood, but maybe monsters had a different way of doing so?

 

The human male who was strapped to the table was struggling wildly now, shouting into his gag, a clear sign of fear and desperation. You recognised this from horror films you had been forced to watch with a group of whom you called 'associates', people who called you friend, but you felt no such connection. The feel did remind you of several films, with the mad scientist creeping slowly, laughing manically towards the protagonist holding a chainsaw in their hands, revving it to further add to the tension. You thought it comical, at the time, a waste of time, how could this inspire fear in anyone? But, looking at Sans' face, the way his eye glinted in glee, looking at the pin point of the needle, his grin seemed ever so slightly more raised than usual, excited. You understood now what those films had tried to convey but had failed to do so. You felt it, fear. Full blank fear, looking at Sans. Your body shook slightly, your body itself was scared but...

 

But your soul pulled you forward. Your empty soul kept you rooted, you didn't know it, but in close proximity to Sans, your soul began to fill with colour, feelings, emotions, you could feel alive nearby Sans. It was how you felt emotions, felt fear, horror, excitement, possessive, wanting, needing. You didn't understand it, couldn't see it for yourself, but Sans could. Something he had never seen before.

 

That's why he had to have you.

 

“this.” Sans began, walking up to the struggling human, though he was ignoring the struggling man entirely. “is what I use to extract determination. There is a better, less painful for the human way of doing it but... eh, I did say this was meant to teach him a lesson. But, really, I didn't ever intend on letting him go.” As he was talking, he was creeping closer to the male, the human sweating more, screaming, shaking his head in denial. Denial of what, you weren't sure. “watch. This'll be what we're doing most of the time.” He said it like it was a simple pen pushing job. Even when you didn't understand the panic of determination being experimented with, as it held the possibility to so many great ideas and medicine they were pushing back due to a single incident, you knew this was no simple job. This was dangerous, to the point jail time would seem a pleasure. From what it seemed, Sans seemed to think prison was a pleasure. Certainly would be if word of what happened got out.

 

Sans moved forward quickly. Just like that, the syringe had plunged into the red bleeding part of the soul. The human male screamed, he began thrashing wildly, trying his best to get out of the restraints, but they were especially designed to keep a torture victim in his place. Sans paid no attention whatsoever. As soon as he was satisfied that the needle was dug into the soul appropriately, he began to extract the literal red blood-like substance from the soul itself. Visibly, the red from the soul was being taken away, it was dribbling away from the soul itself and into the syringe. The male visible hook, shivering violently, screaming the whole time, his voice seemed weak from screaming so much. Sans' face was one of concentration, completely blanking out the fact that his victim was screaming in pain and horror, oblivious to the fact that the human was dying. Or worse, he didn't care. Sans didn't stop until the syringe was hitting near full. It never made it full.

 

As Sans was almost done, the red of the soul suddenly began to bubble, like boiling water. Then, just like that, it began flowing off the soul, falling off the stone heart, down the male's body and dripped off the table, dissolving immediately as it hit the tiled floor. As the red of the soul disappeared, the male began gasping, like he couldn't breathe, like he was suffocating. He seemed like he was drowning, his lips began turning blue as he gasped for air. It started from his toes, and worked its way up, his entire body began to go still. Then, his body began to grey in colour. Bland, dead, his body was shutting down, but it was more than that, you knew. This was accelerated at a horrid rate, but that wasn't all. His toes began to turn into stone! There was cracking sounds as his toes began to turn into stone, it then spread up his legs, his hips, reaching his abdomen, up his arms and finally covered his entire face and head, silencing and ending his pain. The entire event happened in two minutes forty seconds.

 

“Aw, damn. I was hoping he would last a little longer, but I guess it can't be helped.” Sans exclaimed, seeming more put off that he had bid farewell to the earth sooner than expected like a mild annoyance rather than a murder, which is what happened. He must've noticed that you had hesitated, as he grins and walks closer to you, after putting the syringe down on the table nearby. “you're not scared of me, are you? A sociopath, like you? Feeling scared?” He seemed to be laughing, at least there was a deep chuckle in his throat. “babe, there's no need to be afraid. Despite your... condition, just like mine, you haven't done any horrid deeds to those who are innocent. I should know, I'm the Judge, I can see it in a person's soul who is good and evil.” He purred, getting closer to you until he has an arm around your shoulder. You stiffened, your soul was thrashing inside, it made you want to wriggle, but you had a feeling that would only excite the predator who was standing beside you. “You... you're not such an innocent soul, you are neither good nor evil, you are there. You are aware, but not involved. Now, babe, I can see you by my side, the two of us, showing the world that doing evil deeds is all worth it to give a good deed in the end that could save thousands of lives. Think of it! The cure for every disease, the chance of a lifetime. I can see it in your soul, you want this... the chance to experiment with something nobody would dare touch. Who cares about that stupid story? With both of our minds, your assistance, my practises with determination, we could create great things for man kind. And monster kind.”

 

You weren't sure what to think. It was the chance of a lifetime, but the penalty seemed... “C'mon babe. You're killing me here. The chance to be the Judge of this city, to take down criminals who roam the city without a punishment. It'll be us two, the both of us, taking down the worst of the worst.” Your soul couldn't help but flutter, the idea of you and Sans, working together, closely too. It filled you... you weren't sure. Emotions were still rather difficult to define when for once, you were feeling them without a reference of what it really could be. You were so puzzled, trying your best to figure out what you were actually feeling, should be feeling.

 

You knew one thing, you cared for Sans. You didn't know why, but you had to stay with Sans. The chance to judge together with him, to be a part of his world permanently... a dream! To be reality... you had to take the chance. Consequences be damned, you agreed with his points on full, the police were shit and most criminals never reformed from what they did. What better way to get rid of evil bit by bit?

 

You nodded, unable to speak, but Sans' grin grew wide. He nuzzled his face, where his nose would be should he have had skin, to your ear and he whispered in a low, quiet voice, meant only for you. “Thanks, babe. Trust me, you won't regret it. Just the two of us,” he began stroking your shoulder with his thumb that was on your opposite shoulder. It did things to you that had you shuddering and wanting to cross your legs together. Arousal, you discovered. “taking on the shit from the world. C'mon, I got a place for just the two of us to see. Trust me, you're gonna love it.” He leaned forward, taking your ear in his teeth and he pulled, causing you to flinch away, but that wasn't pain that caused it. Something too strong for words. You could feel so much, want, need, possessive, happy, excited, all words normally positive you weren't used to feeling at all.

 

This was your life, with Dr Sans Serif. This was how it begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit got real, right dudes? Let me know what you think about my depictions of determination and it's effects, this is just me going from what info we have in canon and what I think happens to the human body otherwise! If I am wrong, let me know! :P 
> 
> So... Sans is pretty fucked in the head, right? Yup. Just like he should be in the Underfell world~ Darn P:
> 
> Not very talkative today :P shame lol possibly smut next chapter? Possibly, I've never written straight smut before so gimme a break if I fuck it up. ^^;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This is gonna get worse later on! Trust me! ;D I may start watching horror films for ideas~ ^^
> 
> If you guys have ideas, let me know! I'll be happy to hear them! :D
> 
> ~Blackie


	3. Mission Fiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are going to capture your first sinner. You were to capture the first person to extract determination out of and impress Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a month. Sorry about that. 
> 
> That'll be about normal, compared to the other fanfiction I am currently writing, this one requires a lot more research, a lot more thought and a lot more concentration for me to get writing this as it is at times actually uncomfortable to write. But that's what writing is about, pushing boundaries and exploring! I just happened to pick the most difficult things to work with, a reader who doesn't understand nor sometimes feels emotions, Sans who is trying to not appear like a complete creep or entirely evil when he is kinda murdering people and trying to make the whole thing uncomfortable to read, but you still want to read. I love challenging myself, it would appear. 
> 
> As for the second chapter problem, I got someone to read over it and they didn't see a problem with it? Although, they have not read the first chapter as a reference yet, they otherwise didn't see a problem with it. I will see if I can get a proper beta soon hopefully, the only problem being I'm picky and kinda nit picky too when it comes to that >> I can read other people's work no problem and spot mistakes and correct them no problem~ Mine, I never spot them. Doh. Chapter 2 may have to be checked over again on a later date when I can find a permanent beta reader to advise me on problems. 
> 
> Bits and pieces of this have been checked but not the story overall. Basically, I spammed a good friend of mine with snippets of this being like "DIS IS GOOD YES?" and well she never said no, so MASTERPIECE. I also gave it a very quick once over and realised Wing Dings doesn't work on AO3. Not even HTML coding does. What good is having an HTML option if it don't work? :c wutman. ohwell, so instead have a description of what the symbols would have looked like, taken straight from my word document. 
> 
> This chapter. OHBOY. You'll see. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING: Sensitive topics discussed, religious topics, abuse mentioned, alcohol and drug abuse.

Chapter 3 Mission Fiant

"this is it, the pure determination extractor." Sans had taken you away from the testing lab, where he kept all the criminals, the scumbags that needed punishment. This was a room that was three doors down, away from the previous testing lab. The beds here had iron restraints placed to constrain the arms, legs, hip and around the neck. There were six beds in total, lined up in front of a huge machine that reminded you of the ancient depictions of Lucifer and Satan. A giant goat skull hanging from the ceiling with pipes flowing behind the skull, the mouth of the horrific thing split in two, like the bone jaw was pulled apart, maw gaping open as if to consume. "this is the machine that detaches a human's determination from their soul, entirely. you could even say they suck their life right out of them." His grin turns rather sinister, a red glint in his left eye socket. Then he shrugs, "actually, taking it from this thing is probably nicer than stabbing a needle in the only heart they have. that's why i don't use it."

You were looking at the giant goat head, it seemed to be staring right back at you, almost like it could see your empty vessel, like it wanted to consume it whole. This didn't bother you. What bothered you most was what many would consider trivial. "Why does it look like that? Like a depiction of Satan himself? That doesn't seem very... practical." You saw nothing wrong with asking this, it didn't worry you about the fact of all the things the machine could have looked like, it depicted the spawn of all evil in the world, so it was believed in Christianity. But you... whilst you didn't know the stories very well, as neither of your parents were particularly religious, from what you gathered, you didn't quite understand Lucifer's plight. He had gone against what his God had told him, hidden himself as a snake and convinced Eden to eat the forbidden fruit. That was... yes, okay, rather unethical, but not worth being exiled for, you thought. So, how did him deciding to break a few rules suddenly make him such a huge icon for all those seen as immoral, sick or pure evil?

"ah, yeah there's a reason." Sans began, the smirk still showing on his face, his sharp grin glinting in the barely lit room. This room clearly hadn't been used in a long time as a few of the lights above no longer worked, that or Sans hadn't been bothered to replace the bulbs. "cuz really, lucifer didn't do much wrong. what did he do? convince some girl to eat an apple? she decided to eat it in the first place, she had every right to not do that. he wasn't forcing her, but besides that, who gives a shit? apple is an apple. from what i hear, god up there killed a lot of people, children, only telling those that listen to him to do these things to prevent disaster hitting them or something, kill everyone else. really, lucifer getting himself thrown out so god wouldn't bother him was a smart move, so made his own place, we call hell, and becomes the judge, judge of who has sinned too much to be worthy of a greater afterlife. he now punishes the evil, make them suffer so they will learn in their next life to be a better person, righting this world. at least, so i think."

You could see his reasoning, you don't disagree, but you didn't really have a strong feeling about religion as a whole. But you could admire that, that Sans had a strong belief in what he did, that he was changing the world for the better. "You feel that you are the same, you and Satan? That you are both Judge over evil beings and must punish them to teach them how to live a good life?"

Sans shrugs, "eh close. i'm just saving lucifer a bit of work, if anything. naw, i see it as those rotten freaks haven't done anything good in their life. they've creeped on girls, stole, attacked, raped, murdered, beaten, abused, you name it. not quite like satan's teaching methods of living a good life. naw, mine is let's put some use into your otherwise useless black soul that makes me vomit just looking at it. let's make a difference with the world out of those that otherwise everyone wishes were dead." He stared right at you, a strong stare as he still smiled. He holds out an arm, keeping his palm open in front of you. "don't say you weren't thinking that sometimes, that some people are just so disgusting, done fucking awful shit, that you wonder how they live with themselves. don't you wish sometimes you could take a person you despise, a person you detest, take their fat cranium they claim holds their empty puss of purple mass that runs their body inside, and just..." he closed his palm together quickly, as if to crush an invisible head inside his fist. "crush the life out of their skull?"

You didn't say anything.

"so, why not do both? get rid of the problem and get a good thing out of it. take pure determination, bring those that don't deserve pain their life back at the exchange of taking a rotten soul. criminals don't change."

You nodded, understanding his ultimate goal. This was his dream, whilst he didn't find good in a person, he could find good out of a person, a reason that a person even whilst rotten to the core and committed the worst crimes known to man, could do good in the world. It just took a Judge to find a use out of it. You would help him, help him find the good out of people, make use of those otherwise found useless, give them a purpose in their life. Maybe, just maybe, even help them improve their afterlife, should they learn from their lessons before they inevitably die. Sans was correct, as humans we didn't learn our lessons, doomed to repeat it, but perhaps as pure souls, spirits, whatever you call them, they could learn.

"What do you want me to do to help?" You were determined, for Sans, to make his dream happen. Anything for Sans. This. This was your purpose. Sans was your purpose, you had lived to find Sans, to do as he wished. This felt... complete. You didn't question this, the fact that you felt anything at all, rather than the nothingness that you were used to. No, you simply rolled with it, had to stick close to Sans, you can't lose this feeling, get away from the void. To feel like you had a soul, that was something you couldn't let go of. Somehow, Sans had given you a soul, the beginnings of one, at the very least. Nothing could be allowed to pull you away from this feeling.

Sans did blink, at first, a little startled by your eagerness, but his grin returned soon. No, not a grin, a smile; pleased? His eye sockets softer than expected to his usual grin, like he was thankful., perhaps? The edges of his smile kept his mandible straight, rather than the usual wrinkle that came with grinning so widely. It looked... unnatural, to you. You had been so used to seeing him grinning, an action you associated usually with playfulness or teasing. A smile just seemed less of a grin to you.

His voice assured you that he wasn't displeased, that the smaller smile didn't deter. "glad i could have your help, kitten." He turns around, grabbing something from behind him. Had he brought something with him without you noticing? You wouldn't be surprised. He had in his hands a manila folder, there was a title on the side written in a language you didn't understand, but had seen before. A series of symbols that would spell out a word. The first symbol appeared as a filled in raindrop, the second two brackets facing away from each other with a line cutting through. Third and fourth were filled in squares. Fifth was the symbol of the Zodiac sign Scorpio. Sixth was a 3D cube with the background shaded in and the last looked like an American every day post box without it's post. Without a reference, you couldn't begin to translate. Sans brought out a photograph from the folder, as well as a few papers. He put the photograph down clear for you to see. There was a man, roughly mid to late twenties wearing a grey hoodie, hood up, with some sports logo you don't care to recognise as well as baggy jeans and worn trainers. At the angle the picture was taken, you could see his face perfectly. He had a sharp nose, rather larger eyebrows than average and his lips were curled into a snarl, teeth almost showing, though it didn't intimidate you to see blunt teeth trying to threaten. His eyes were slightly off, slightly too wide to be normal and were bloodshot from either withdrawals or effects of drugs or alcohol. In front of him standing, or cringing to the side, was a younger girl, though not much younger, early twenties, wearing a simple long sleeved jumper, hair loose and short just above her shoulders and jeans also. She was showing clear fear, discomfort and reluctance to be in the area of the male, who seemed to be threatening her, or showed anger at something she had done. From where they were standing, hidden in a corridor in the university building, but not somewhere you could pinpoint immediately, nobody but the person who took the photo knew they were there.

"that's the next one on the list." Sans began. "can't remember his name, but what do we care? that girl, naomi, came to me last week. i was checking over some essays, i don't teach but i help mark essays, give a second look to see if lecturers aren't being biased and all that. i remember she was nervous, she was wearing a scarf at the time, a lovely red one. it was one of the summer ones, so nobody questioned why she was wearing a scarf at the time, it suited her well. when i greeted her, i knew something was wrong. she instantly burst into tears, poor thing, the moment i finished greeting her. now, i don't usually do the whole cuddling, being supportive crap, but she made the effort to come to me. i pat her shoulder, she hugged me, i kept an arm around her shoulder letting her let it out, heard just being there helps." He brings his right primary use leg by the way he moves it with such ease over his other leg, something you learnt that many males have trouble doing due to their, well, penis as well as their limbs usually not being flexible enough to do such feats. That was interesting. Was it because Sans simply did not have one, being a skeleton, or did he have an easier time of it as he had no skin or fat to make that a difficult feat?

"cried for like ten minutes before she calmed down enough. her face was red, snotting all over, i felt bad that all i could do was give her tissues to clean herself up. i asked her what was wrong, what caused this sudden break down, but she didn't tell me. not at first,  she must've felt so embarrassed and scared, but i knew she wanted to tell me. i don't like making promises, but i promised her that if she told me, i'd never repeat it. but, ya'll gonna wanna know. she told me this dude was her boyfriend, he used to be so kind to her, before he showed his true colours. been together for a few years, first time he laid a hand on her, he did some drugs and got violent. grabbed her around the neck, strangled her when she tried to get him off the drugs. said he apologised the next day, promised to get off the drugs." He sighed, recalling the tale. He smiled again, though this one didn't seem like his last smile, it seemed smaller, his eye sockets downcast like... like he was sad. People smile whilst sad? You had never cared enough to see a sad smile, so it seemed foreign to you. "asked her why she came to me. told me i don't give pity, she didn't want it, just someone to listen to her. i actually told her to tell the cops, but she freaked, made me promise to never tell them. so, i kept my eye out, he never changed, assaulted her again, became vicious. his soul got tainted, he was never changing back, he is always gonna attack her, lose his temper somehow. she still refuses to tell anyone, won't go to the cops, i can't tell 'em cuz i promised, she'd know it was me. what other choice do we have? i can't let her suffer anymore."

He looked so... sad. So upset, helpless, having the knowledge that this was happening, probably right this minute, to a girl with such potential, but her ability to love stopped her from telling anyone. She loved him, so she thought. She was vulnerable, she needed help, but was unable to ask for help, for fear or love of her boyfriend, you weren't sure. You couldn't imagine the feelings, but films and TV shows had always shown you how difficult it seemed to deal with love. You wouldn't know, you hadn't felt that sort of love in your life. You feel a sort of love to Sans, so you believe, a feeling where you can't leave him, was this similar to what she must be feeling for her boyfriend? You were sure, if Sans had ever turned his fangs on you, you wouldn't look for help either, because feeling something was better than feeling nothing at all.

But, then, despite feeling pain, would you prefer to simply take punishment and feel physical pain just to feel like a real human being? Is pain worth it? You weren't sure. Would this be saving her, or causing her own special pain? Well, there was a way to find out. You had a plan.

"Okay, so how are we going to bring him here? I assume he isn't just going to go along with a scientific study, and I don't imagine even money would really persuade him to come along. He appears to be a rather wary character, I imagine." At least, that was what TV had taught you. At the beginning of your life, as a child, TV had been the best way to learn how to understand facial expressions. Shows from Cartoon Network, children learning shows like Blue's Clues had taught you what facial expression seemed appropriate for certain situations and the basics of what they meant. It was only through watching it constantly that you were able to understand, without unnerving anyone. You hadn't understood why your parents had been rather uncomfortable around you, despite loving you like a family could, but you didn't really feel that either for them. You were well aware they loved you, they said it all the time, and you felt a duty to keep them safe; was that family love?

Sans moved back to his grin, though this grin was different. He was showing his fangs, rather than hiding them behind the illusion of them being blunt teeth. He puts both his elbows on the bed, putting his skull down on his open carpals, for lack of a better word, and his eye sockets, well they didn't quite droop, but they lowered, and he winked. "c'mon babe, a cute thing like you can get any man to his knees and please you anyway they could."  His voice was of a much lower tone than normal, almost purring like a cat monster would. Was that a monster thing? Oh, but, your body- no, your soul knew better. It hummed, began to heat up at the sound of hearing Sans' voice turn into a purr, like it was delighted by the voice, yet excited at the same time. You could feel your body reacting as a result, your cheeks burning up slightly, your eyes locking on to Sans, unable to look away. This was the first time you could truly feel your soul, though most humans weren't able to do it. Because yours had been so empty, for so long, your whole life a clear glass cage, you could feel it becoming real. Was... was this Sans' doing? Had he any idea what he was doing? He seemed to be fully aware he was affecting your body, he seemed rather pleased by the fact.

What he actually said finally made sense in your cranium. He expected you to use your feminine charms? Those charms you didn't have? "What? I mean, I can try but I don't know how."

Sans just seemed to chuckle at that response, low in the back of his throat that caused your soul to do somersaults in your bosom. He tilts his head to the left side, making his skull lean heavier on the left hand as he reaches out with his right hand. You froze, your soul wouldn't allow you to move, even if you wanted to, but you were curious. You wanted to see what he was going to do. His right hand reached your face, the back of his phalanges stroking your cheek in such a delicate way you could barely tell he had done it. You almost flinched back due to the shock of it, but you stood fast, almost wanting to lean in like a cat would when being pet. His grin turned into a smirk when he spotted your confliction, spotting the tiny tilt of your head trying to follow his phalanges to keep contact. He seemed proud.

"you feel like you want more, don't you, kitten?" You probably did, you weren't too sure yourself, but you nodded to keep Sans happy. He hummed, that seemed to please your soul, you could feel your soul and heart thumping almost as one. He reached his right hand again, this time the front of his phalanges came into contact with your cheek, cupping around it almost perfectly, like holding a delicate orb in his hand. His metacarpals began stroking your cheek and you found yourself wanting to hum, like, again, a kitten, as he loved to call you. You had no objections to being called a kitten, as long as he kept doing what he was doing, you had no complaints in the world. "you are so adorable, so lovely, how could a man ever look at you and not appreciate your beauty?" You looked into his eye sockets, seeing his white pupils staring at you. You couldn't read his face, couldn't read a single emotion on his face, he was concentrating on you and you alone. You felt important, wanted, a little embarrassed admittedly, but you couldn't care less. You were happy. Everything felt light, you forgot where you were, what you were doing, it was just you and Sans. "you would let me do anything, wouldn't you? you'd let me do anything i want to you, right now, wouldn't you?" You didn't really know what he meant, what he was saying fully, but you nodded. Of course, it didn't matter what he was saying, anything to please him, anything to keep being on cloud nine, anything to keep this dream going.

He took his hand away. You were in the lab. That cloud dissipated, you were back on earth, soul once again almost empty. What?

"those feelings, doing what i showed you, that is how you lure him." Sans was saying, giving you no time to adjust as to what had just happened. "you see, most indecent men would take that, take those unwilling to get those feelings, but those feelings you have to earn, ya gettit?" You nodded, but you didn't get it. "you may not feel those feelings for anyone else, but he does. remember those, use 'em, lure him, get him panting for ya and bring him to me. can you do this, for me?" His voice lowered again, your soul reacted. It had happened, your soul was alive, for a good five minutes it had been more alive than it had ever been. You could get that again, Sans could bring your soul to life again, if you did this one thing for him. Anything was worth it. You needed those feelings again.

You nodded, you didn't want to use your voice, it felt like if you did, it'd crack and cause you to choke. Sans appeared very pleased, bringing his hand to your cheek again, but this time, he even brushed the hair out of your face as he looked deep into your eyes, his head leaned forward, staring straight through you. "that's ma girl. you'll make me very proud. i've got a lovely treat for ya when you get back, promise, kitten." You couldn't wait to hear the treat he had in store for you.

...

Andrew Taylor, apparently was his name, you found that out from days of keeping an eye on him. Just as Sans had taught you, for three days, there was a trick to following people. You had to act normal, staring at the target from a distance was a disaster waiting to happen. Humans still had some survival instincts, a shiver down the neck if someone stares at you too long. You took this time to follow him to learn how he acts, his likes, dislikes, his favourite hangout and the opportune moment. You realised he liked to hang out with a close circle of friends, he didn't attend university, every afternoon (he never left his building before 1pm) he'd have a can of Red Bull and be out late partying in clubs and pubs until 5am or so. It usually varied depending on how drunk his friends got, if he got called by his girlfriend Rachel, or how much he himself vomited his guts out. You didn't understand, what good was drinking? How was that fun? How did so many people burn money on the luxury of making a fool out of yourselves, poisoning your blood system with decaying grapes? Shouting and loud music wasn't exactly a luxury either, but some places required payment and a stamp on your hand to enter. What a load of cock bull.

His interaction with Rachel wasn't often, but each time appeared violent and made even an emotionless statue such as yourself uncomfortable to watch. You didn't feel angry, maybe a spark but you forgot later, when he reached his hand back and slapped her. She cried when that happened. You only spotted this when faking to go to the loo and taking a peak from the fire escape stairs. Poor coffee shops didn't have alarms on their fire doors, to your luck, as you peaked down silently at the violent exchange between boyfriend and girlfriend. You failed to see any connection of what was once a loving relationship. This was a facade, not even that, no! This was torture. She was in pain, but if her soul was only alive in the proximity of Andrew, how could you blame her for returning, when she had memories of better times when they were perfect? Andrew seemed to feel nothing but anger against her, spitting out words you didn't understand or care for, throwing a hand at her, saliva flying in all directions in anger. You didn't understand how he could do such a thing, when Rachel so clearly desired his presence more than she was getting. Was that so hard? Andrew claimed Rachel to be clingy, get out of his life, I do what I want, like some petulant teenager. He showed very little shock, or hurt when his hand made contact with Rachel's face. It became a norm for him now, his soul must be black and soiled to reach this point, when hurting is normal. He was too far gone. Rachel was breaking, it was too late, there was nothing you or Sans could do. This vicious cycle would just continue, Rachel unable to leave, even if she probably wanted to, her soul wouldn't allow her, and Andrew tainted horrid forever, unable to change without help. Maybe, maybe Sans could help? It was a last resort, to help empty his soul as yours, suck the blackness out of his soul and leave a clear crystal behind that would mould itself to Rachel, perhaps? Regardless, it was too late, you could not let him continue his destructive behaviour.

Day four was the day you moved in.

You found your opportune moment. He had thrown himself out of the club, after challenging someone to a drinking contest. He had lost. He had rushed out, looking frantic, hair sticking up on all sides before finding a nearby dustbin and vomiting inside it. You cringed. People spent money on luxuries such as this, vomiting in a dustbin in a back alley after losing a challenge. That did just show you how pathetic man-kind had become. You had been waiting just outside for a long time, texting Sans your whereabouts and how you were coping with the situation. In these three days of tailing Andrew, Sans had told you to no see him often, to not return back to his secret lab without Andrew, as the risks were too great. You weren't sure if you understood what that meant, but you promised. It had been three days since you had seen him, three days since your soul felt a flicker. You almost forgot what it felt like to be near his soul, for him to give you life again. Almost. That was the one thing keeping you going, the one thing that kept you on this track. To see Sans again and feel like a human being once again.

You had heard his stumbling and had come over to investigate, to see what the ruckus was when you found him there, vomiting in a rubbish bin. You watched, wondering how long it would take before he would notice you, not making a sound. He never did spot you, too busy panting and sweating in the rubbish heap, content to stay there, despite how disgusting it was. You didn't understand this. Instead, you decided to try to be concerning, brave perhaps.

"Hey, you okay there?" You managed to scrunch your face in concern, you had had plenty of practise pretending to care, after all. You were very good at lying to others.

Andrew flinched, almost falling over he had so little control over himself when he heard your voice. Then, he laughed. Nervous, was he? "Ah, girl, ya'll scared me then!" He took another look at you, his eyes scanning you up and down and a grin showed on his face. Clearly, he was pleased by what he was looking at. You didn't like it, but you had worn a dress today, legs clean shaven and flat shoes (just in case), along with a cardigan to keep you warm in the chill of the night. It wasn't too cold, but enough to need an extra layer. You didn't like dresses normally, they seemed too exposed, but Sans insisted that men like Andrew's brains seemed to short circuit when they saw a lady in a shorter dress, enough to show some leg but not enough to be showing off to the public. "Whassa pretty lil' thing like you doing in a junk heap like this?"

You weren't quite sure what kind of play you would put on for him, would he react better to an innocent little girl, or a dominant figure? He seemed to like what he saw, but would he like a girl that knew what they wanted? He seemed rather bold himself, probably because he was so inebriated. It seemed safer to go for the innocent look, though it would take longer, you could always backtrack otherwise. "Sorry, I saw you and heard you stumbling in the alley, I was just texting a friend when I heard you. Thought you'd been seriously injured." You smiled, you hoped it was perceived as warm and welcoming.

It seemed to do the trick, as similar to what Sans had done, only much more rough, he did reach out with his right hand and stroke your face with the back of his fingers. Nothing. No shock, no emotion flicker, just rough skin on skin that felt dry and unwelcome. Nothing at all like Sans had done. You still flinched, but you weren't tempted to move any closer. He assumed you were being shy. "Aw, baby girl, you're so sweet. I'd feel a lot better if ya'll give me a kiss better?" On the same mouth that had projectile vomited out acid, alkaline and dissolved carcasses? You must've looked confused, blinking like an idiot, as he pulled you closer by the arm, though not forcefully. "C'mon, cutie like yous gotta be all concerned for a pro like me, no?" No. Indeed.

But you had to play along. For Sans. So, you giggled, trying to hide your face away and pull away. You remember TV shows doing this a lot, you wondered if this would work. "I couldn't, not a stranger or in public."

Andrew seemed to like it, as he walked around and put a hand under your chin, lifting your head. He still had the big confident smirk on his face. "Names' Andrew, I can take you out for a drink or two. My treat?"

What a gentleman. "Thank you, but it is getting late. I'm trying to convince my friend to give me a lift back home but he doesn't appear to be texting me back." Bait set.

Andrew took it, like a mouse finding cheese in the mousetrap. "Your friend sleepin' or summat? No worries, baby girl, I can give ya a lift in my car. I've driven when worse drunk, trust me."

You had to look concerned, worried for both your safety and his, "Are you sure? You appear to be very drunk, I don't want you to trouble yourself or cause an accident."

"Naw naw, girl! I totally got it. Just needs me some air and water, s'all." You tried to feel convinced you wouldn't be in a car crash. With a little help from you, you managed to get Andrew to stumble towards his car, you were surprised he remembered what it looked like, let alone where he parked it. He seemed to sober up a little on the walk and got into the car without a problem, whilst you got into the passenger side. You began texting Sans whilst waiting for Andrew to buckle up and find his car keys.

Me 2:45am

Getting a lift back, should be home soon! Leave the door open! :) x

Sans 2:46am

gt it bbe (: x

At least he was paying attention and you felt relieved. Andrew looked at you, wondering if you were ready. "Ah, sorry, I was just texting my friend letting him know I would be back soon. He seems to be text back, but maybe his dog got a hold of his phone." That dog being Endogeny, if you were to guess.

Andrew smiled, seeming slightly nervous. "Alright, baby girl, no worries. So, where ya'll living then?"

"I live in the University Halls, but you can just drop me off at the main campus, behind the Richardson building?"

"Ooo a girl with tastes, I like it. You got it babe, not a problem."

Ten minutes later and he was parking the car in front of the Richardson building, just like you had asked. Sans' lab was just across, you knew, you had texted him to let him know where the car was being parked. Andrew turned to you, a big smug look on his face as he did and as he turned the ignition off, he leaned towards you, pouting. "Yo, I get a kiss goodbye for gettin' ya home?"

You smiled, undoing your seatbelt before turning your full attention to him. You noticed he hadn't taken his seatbelt off yet. "Of course, you were such a brave young man after all. But, close your eyes, it'll make it easier." He didn't complain, didn't object, seemed eager to please as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips ready for a kiss.

You felt a little bad for this, but then you forgot to feel bad.

A flash of red and a pair of arms suddenly reached from behind Andrew, grabbing at his head and forcing a cloth into his face, covering his mouth and nose. You reacted quickly by holding Andrew's arms down, the seatbelt making it impossible for him to thrash as hard as he wanted to get out of the hold Sans had on him. Sans' left eye was glowing red, using magic you expected to keep his physical strength up to keep holding the cloth to his face. You tried to push as much weight onto Andrew as you could, making it harder for him to thrash, the car light had gone off, nobody could see what was happening inside the car, there was no-one around to see what was happening. A minute later, and Andrew Taylor's body fell still, but was still breathing. He was finally unconscious.

Sans let out a breathless laugh when he slumped, before he himself slumped into the back seat, apparently exhausted. You looked at him, hoping that he was okay. "i'm good, kid. fella was stronger than i thought. gimme a minute."

That didn't bother you. "If you were using chloroform, we have to hurry, it's only effective for a minute or two."

Sans laughed. "i know, kitten. don't worry, he'll be tied down before you know it. keep it on him for now, i'll get him tied down once i got my breath back." You did as you were told, though you had no idea how he would actually accomplish tying Andrew down without him waking up, fighting back or catching someone else's eye or attention.

A minute later, Sans sits up, more awake as his left eye began glowing red again. A sudden rush of G-force, and you were suddenly in the lab, the car nowhere to be seen and Andrew was no longer near you, but tied down on the bed right next to where the previous human male had died. Had you teleported? You hadn't known Sans had that ability, but how else did he get into the car without opening the doors or breaking the windows? Sans seemed amused by your confusion, as he walked up to you and winked to you.

"teleporting, a trick my old man taught me." He explains simply, though you couldn't place his emotions right now from the tone of voice he was using. You had no idea what he was thinking. "comes in very handy when i need it, but takes practise to not fuck it up. plus, i don't wanna make  show of it, a magician never reveals his secrets, after all." He put a hand on your shoulder and put some pressure on it, a signal for you to get down on your knees. You didn't hesitate, getting down on your knees, almost looking at the floor until Sans' phalanges pushed your chin up to look at him. He was doing that grin again, the one where his eye sockets were slightly lowered and crooked grin to the side. His voice was low and purring as he spoke, "you did such a very good job, kitten. i'm proud of you. doesn't it feel better now to have him not able to hurt rachel anymore?"

You knew your cheeks were blushing, soul going nuts in your chest and you fidgeted slightly whilst kneeling. Because you were kneeling, you became very aware that your underwear were not dry. You tried to ignore it, whilst fearing the worst embarrassment had happened and Sans would notice and be displeased. Your voice almost squeaked when you spoke, clearing your throat, you tried again; "Yes, it feels a lot better to have him under our observation, Doctor Sans." You told him, smiling, feeling a swell of pride as you spoke, pleased. "His soul is damaged, he cannot help but hurt those he loves, his soul has been tainted by the drugs and drinks he has been taking. I've watched him get worse and worse. Is it really too late, Sans?"

He hushes you, low and quiet, whilst stroking the side of your head with his right hand, almost like you would a kitten. You didn't complain, it felt nice, welcoming, warm. You felt loved, cared for, important. "maybe, kitten, maybe, but let's not lose hope. there may be a way to help the human yet. it won't be pretty, it will probably hurt, but we know it has to get worse before it gets better. right?" His face was centimetres from your own, they were almost under constant contact, you were not able to move your head away. You were hypnotized, you could stare into his white pupils forever and listen to his deep smoothing voice for days and days, your soul thrummed with the rhythm of his, like you were always meant to be. You were always meant to be together. "you've done so well for me, i know it must've hurt for us to be apart for so long. i did miss you, pet." It hadn't hurt, it was worse than that. You hadn't felt anything at all, hurt would've been a welcome thing to feel rather than the void surrounding everything.

You noticed Sans' face was getting closer, you weren't sure how he had managed that, and you almost wanted to panic. But, you had nothing to fear, for your body knew what to do, your soul knew what you must do. You heard his voice as your eyes drooped slowly closed; "be still, kitten, let your master reward you for your hard work."

His face made contact with yours. You had been kissed before, you knew that much, there was a tingling feeling on your mouth as Sans tried to imitate with magic what lips would feel like, his mandible actually flexible enough to almost imitate how lips should move, though texture was much smoother than real lips. You preferred the feeling of smooth, perfect skin over your own lips, you could fool your brain into thinking Sans actually had lips. Your eyes were closed, so you could feel the full sensation of magic coursing through the air, the air static almost. Your soul was frantic, you could feel all sorts of emotions you had no idea what to put a name to them, was this what it was like to feel human, to feel alive? It was addicting, thrilling, fantastic, ecstatic, mind boggling, all these words you had never felt described you ever before. Words you hadn't ever used, hadn't thought to use were flying out of your head as your lips were moving with Sans'. You didn't question when you felt a wet appendage over your lips, you had no idea what it was, but your soul knew and granted entrance. Whatever it was, you guessed a tongue, went after your own, trying to coax it away from the back of your throat. You weren't sure, in your mind, how this could be considered the hype that TV shows gave it, but your soul agreed entirely, as it fed hungrily on just the essence of Sans being in your proximity. With him so close, clinging to you, kissing you, making out, his tongue in your mouth, your soul was slowly blending with his.

It wasn't exactly the fireworks you had been promised, not a literal of fireworks, but your emotions exploded into so many different feelings that you almost couldn't identify any of them. You kept kissing him, because you wanted longer to try to figure out those wonderful emotions that he drew out of you, the sparks your body felt, the shiver up your spine as your body reacted. You almost wanted to rub your legs together, as you felt uncomfortable, your underwear were definitely not dry now, and you were worried in the far back of your mind that the dress could ride up enough for Sans to see. You wondered what would happen if he did. You felt a tingling sensation, you wanted to touch, your hand actually sliding down your thigh, until Sans caught your hand to stop you.

He stopped. He pulled away. It was over. Reality struck, like a cruel prank. As you opened your eyes, Sans' bones had a slight red tinge to them, as if he was blushing also, and his fangs were on display, tongue that actually looked phantasmal, red and sticky with ooze, like ectoplasm dangling from his mouth that didn't look very attractive, but had you more bothered, to see what had been teasing you inside your mouth. You'd do it again. You wanted to do it again.

He winked. "easy there, tiger." he purred, even as his voice sounded slightly winded, he was excited still by the sounds of it, though there was no real physical evidence of his excitement besides his face. "there is plenty more for later, we cannot forget out guest now, can we?" He quickly pecked your lips, almost a smack of lips to mandible, and yet it was enough contact for your soul to react and give a burst of warmth that was gone as quickly as it arrived. Then he stood to his feet, holding out a hand for you to grab it, pulling you up to your feet as well. Your hand tingled where his metacarpals had touched your palm, you imagined your soul was overloaded with feelings right now, just like your head was overfilled with emotions. Sans turned away from you, looking down at Andrew, who still hadn't been roused him his unconscious state. "he'll wake soon, he will probably try to attack us, so be prepared. he'll throw out spiteful words, try to hurt us, call us crazy, kidnappers, murderers, freaks, you name it. that's his soul, crying out for help, calling for us to save him, get him out of this purgatory that he has trapped himself in. we'll have to extract the blackness out of his soul, that is a long and painful process. you remember our plan?" You nod, nervous, shaking slightly. This would be the first time you would be fully involved in saving a person, you weren't sure how you were going to do it, but you were confident. You could do this. If you screwed up, what would Sans think of you?

He smiled, kissing your forehead. "good girl. remember, it's all garbage what he spews out of his mouth, just concentrate on getting the gunk out of his soul and he'll be fine. promise."

Okay. You could do this.

You had to.

Because Andrew Taylor woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure; first time writing something sweet, flirty full on flirt, somewhat romantic in a sick way and writing feelings about the response. I feel like I could get into the novel porno business. Yes, that was the first time I wrote a make out session without just being like AND THEY MADE OUT LIKE TWO MAGIKARPS OUT OF WATER. I don't think this is my forte, but I was willing to give it a try as it is important to the story! Yes, it actually does impact it, you'll see at a later date :P So yes, smut WILL be a thing, in the near future probably, I'll give a warning at the start of the chapter of when it'll happen, but you're reading an E rated fic so why do you care read it. 
> 
> I would ask nicely if you let me know if I'm actually as bad as that Fifty Shades of Grey author at writing any amount of smut, as srsly I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm a lesbian idk how dicks work omg. So, if I suck dicks at it, drop me a message, let me know and I'll be sure to try to improve c: or just... give up, if it's that bad. >>; who knows. xD
> 
> Next chapter. We're going to hell~ Next chapter is not gonna be pretty, it's gonna get ugly, very ugly. It'll be pretty descriptive so just so you get an early warning. Be prepared, is your warning. Cuz I'm probably gonna take forever writing it until I'm happy tbh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Cuz I really like writing this :P it's challenging my brain a lot to write this, this is my challenge :D hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! Thanks for the ideas as well, I shall be putting some of those to great use in the future :D feel free to send more! I read all the comments~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Blackie


	4. Eius Finis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Sans now have to deal with Andrew, since he has woken up. Things don't go to plan.
> 
> Be mindful that the tags have been updated! Keep an eye out every update for new tags (should they arise) just so you aren't taken completely by surprise! Cuz this fanfiction is super not okay. Just as a warning, always check for additional tags if you are sensitive to such things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful that the tags have been updated! Keep an eye out every update for new tags (should they arise) just so you aren't taken completely by surprise! Cuz this fanfiction is super not okay. Just as a warning, always check for additional tags if you are sensitive to such things! 
> 
> Well. Not gonna lie, this was really hard to write. I'm finding reader hard to write, actually, since it is hard to write without emotion. You have no idea how hard it is to not write a realistic reaction from what you expect from most people. I feel I still haven't gotten Reader quite right, maybe I'll make minor edits at a later date. Sans is also hard to write, though I find him easier than Reader since he actually has feelings and shit. Not nice ones, but he has some. 
> 
> Hadn't intended the Andrew bit to go the way it did. But I like it now, it's grown on me after a few days of deliberating :P it can stay ^^ I had intended on like gorey violence that would make Saw jealous, but oh well. Can't always go that way. Oh, don't worry, we'll get that eventually. Probably.
> 
> Well. Hope this was worth the wait. I sure hope so, cuz this is hard to write! xD I'm happy I'm writing it though, I always love challenging myself :P here you are, horrible beauts! See what you think!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: Gore, graphic depiction of violence, religious undertones, non-consensual drug use, graphic depiction of organs, and a big dose of THISISNOTOKAY.

Chapter 4 Eius Finis

"What the flying fuckery is this!?" Was the first words out of Andrew's mouth. It made you wince, such uncouth behaviour. It just proved the point of most sinners were not at all bright, for most that used cursing on a regular basis you had learn had a limited vocabulary at their disposal. "When I asked for a good night, darlin', BDSM was not what I meant!" He looked positively furious, rather than terrified. You were a little surprised. He was in an area completely unbeknownst to him, after having been attacked. Had he forgotten that? Surely not.

"hey, pal." Sans spoke up, bringing Andrew's attention away from yourself. Andrew faltered, becoming more unsure as he took in Sans. "better leave my girl, ya hear?"

Andrew took in the words he spoke, as did you. Your soul fluttered, a feeling of belonging settling down. In front of Andrew, in front of a human being, he had declared that you were his. You felt nervous, yet at the same time, becalmed. You felt like you could get a headache from all the changes to your mood you were having. How did one deal with this every day of their lives?

Andrew laughed. "Wow, really? A monster fucker?" He glanced back towards you, his eyes glaring and judging you, you felt uncomfortable. "Thought ya had better taste than that. A monster slag, seriously? Sorry to break it, babe, but I ain't into any monster fucking. It's human or nothing." Ah, so he was one of those. Of course, there was always a problem with racism, blacks and whites, humans and monsters. For most, it made no difference, but others always had issues and problems.

"ah don't worry pal, wouldn't wanna bone ya anyway." Sans replied, a wide grin on his face, like he was amused by his own poor joke. Even you knew it was poor, but ignored it. Perhaps that was just the way skeleton monsters spoke. "not when i heard how ya treated poor, sweet rachel."

Turner's eyes flashed in annoyance, almost disbelief, before settling in on what you assume to be anger. It reminded you a lot of a monkey trying to appear threatening, but without the sharp fangs, it comes off as comedic almost. "That little bitch wouldn't rat me out, she loves me, she's mine, ain't nothing changing that." And yet, you think, he was so eager whilst in his drunk state to have sex with you, to go away with a woman he had never met. Yet proudly claims that Rachel Naomi loved him and belonged to him, but never once saying that he loved her.

"actually, she never did." Sans explains, wheeling over the examination table and stopping it close to Andrew's head. He reaches over and clamps the bars shut over Turner's neck so he can't shake his head or bite Sans. You were aware that would be a real possibility. Andrew's eyes, hearing the click, began to show genuine fear suddenly, when he realised how fucked his situation was. "poor girl was so up besides herself, so upset that she just had to talk to somebody, or else she'd explode. it just happened to be me she spoke to, poured her heart out, all her problems, promised me to never tell anyone, nor call the police. a'ight, i gettit, ya know? don't want the fuss. so, figured i'd do her a favour." He began picking out different equipment, whilst you stood there watching, paying attention to the different every day doctor tools he brought out. They seemed... like ones prepared to bring out for a surgery operation. Something you knew would take hours to prepare in advance. "she's worried about ya, ya know? the drugs, the alcohol. ya wanna know what it does to your soul?"

Andrew seemed like he was going to spit something out, probably bullshit, but he hadn't the chance to say a word. He choked suddenly, gasping for breath like he had choked on air for a moment, before a black object floated through his chest, floating into the air just above his sternum. It was his soul, black like tar, running fluid whilst in a heart shape, almost seemed deformed in some way. It was mutated, horrific, suffering. There was almost an aura around it, a black, angry aura that seemed self destructive, whilst at the same time causing destruction in its wake to others. This was the cause of Andrew's violent behaviour, a soul crying out for help, trying to recover, but is suffocated all the time, trying to break free from the curse it is stuck under. The drugs, the alcohol, whatever else he must be suffering from at home, it was doing this to his soul. It was worse than cracking, a cracking soul was a soul that had given up. A soul that has been tainted is a soul that is destroying itself, yet at the same time calling for someone to stop its own self destruction. Yet, you couldn't help but stare at the bare soul. This, this was the most vulnerable thing you had ever seen. More so than your own soul bared before you.

"What... what the shit?" Andrew was staring at the black object, he was sweating, worried, scared. He had never seen his soul before, that much was evident by his reaction. He probably didn't even believe they existed, despite proof clearly showing they did.

"that is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Sans began to explain. "and boy. you sure do hate your own soul. do you see it, crying for help? you've poisoned more than your body with this, boy, you've poisoned your own soul. you realise how destructive you must be for that to happen?" Sans tilts his head slightly, the grin never faltering on his face. "ya gotta hate yourself pretty badly for that. i'd say, you hate yourself more than any other person could ever hate you."

"Fuck off with your psychologist bullshit." Turner spat out, glaring at Sans. He looks at you. "And you, luring me here just to hear some bullshit from a skeleton? Like I need a pity party, I need these drugs, they're a part of me now."

You had to speak up. "We're here to help you, Andrew." You told him, sincerity in your voice, or so you hoped. You weren't sure how to sound sincere, honestly. "Rachel was suffering a lot, you were throwing your anger out on her, that's just not a way to handle it. We're trying to cure your soul, it's too late for you to just quit the drugs and recover now."

"What're you talking about? Soul hocus pocus? I didn't sign up for this shit, now let me out before I call the cops on your arse." It seemed that there was no reasoning with him, he was simply too volatile and angry to listen to reason.

Sans laughed, giving Andrew a sly smile. "sorry, bud. you got a criminal record. know what happens to those with a criminal record? they don't care. why would they care a little criminal got into a fight, it happens all the time, right? you seen those serial killers in america? they got put down, like dogs. get rid of the problem and never have a problem again. but that's not it, that doesn't solve a thing, does it?" Sans had decided on which needle he had wanted to work with. You knew that needle. The same one used against the last fallen man. "no, i believe in redemption. you always get another chance, you just have to redeem yourself before you are granted that chance. i can give you that second chance. all you have to do is stay still, trust in me, i'll do all the hard work." His voice sounded so soothing, so calm, you found your soul calming down immediately, obeying his words, regardless of whether they were directed to you or not.

Andrew didn't feel the same effects, his soul hadn't reacted, but his body was beginning to shake. "The fuck are you on about?"

Sans didn't seem to register the fact that the patient, the human, was shaking, that he was the cause of the human's fear. "i'm talking about a second life, where nobody will judge you for what you have done. a completely new start, a fresh plate to begin your life again. can you imagine it? no longer will you take from the world and the world rebel you for it. soon, you can share everything with the world, to the best of your ability."

"That shit can't happen man," Andrew was saying, shaking his head. He was sweating, beads of it rolling down his face, his voice was a little shaky as well. "You hear cops talk, once a criminal, always a criminal. Ain't turning back once you steal a grand, or sell pot."

You remained quiet, watching the exchange with uncertainty. Sans seemed to be handling it rather well, you think. Keeping Andrew calm and collected, better than thrashing around as it was anyhow. Feeding him words you hadn't heard him tell the other fallen human earlier, promises for a better life, people no longer judging him, how could he make it happen?

Sans was calm, smiling. He tells you to grab anaesthetic, he needed his patient awake for the procedure, but that he didn't want him to be leaping five feet in the air or squirming. "if andrew falls asleep, the soul will float back into his chest and i won't be able to drain the blackness from it. but i can't have him struggling, this will hurt him and possibly make him pass out, the anaesthesia should ease it." You were confused, hadn't he wanted to take bits of the soul at a time? Wasn't that the safest way? Sans seemed to see or sense your confusion. "now now, kitten. don't you remember?" He pulls you away slightly to the side, where Andrew could not possibly hear, although he was now undergoing through the effects of the anaesthesia soon. "the last human was weak, feeble, even a weak monster could do damage to him. this human hasn't had the chance to be weak yet, he is still powerful, more so than you. let him linger, and he shall be easier to deal with."

"Aren't we helping him? Making him redeem himself? He seems like he wants to be redeemed, but can't ask for it." You think that that is what you are getting here. Human emotions and what they really mean are still a challenge for you, despite you now feeling them fully around Sans.

Sans grabs your hands in his palm. His palms were warm, comforting, natural. You didn't want to let go. You looked Sans in the eyes, his white pupils staring at you, only you. "that's what they say, and some do, some truly do. they just don't know how. andy here couldn't care less, he can't, his soul won't allow him to. all we can do is either fix his soul, or give him another one. it's the only way. the trauma he is going to go through will be tough, but it is required, that is his punishment. he has to embrace the change that we can bestow upon him. it'll be tough going, we can only do so much." Sans seemed to look rather... forlorn. "perhaps then, when the blackness of his soul is gone, if we can be rid of it, we can then turn him into the man that rachel deserves."

You couldn't argue with that logic, not that you would ever argue with Sans in the first place. Why would you? You had no conflict with Sans. You look back to Andrew, he looked absolutely defeated, slumped on the table, not even attempting to struggle or escape anymore, he had rings under his eyes from being tired, his skin was paling, he suddenly, like something had switched on in your brain, looked very, very sick. Was this the effect of his soul slowly killing itself? Was he just giving up entirely on this world, bit by bit, slowly but surely? Or was this his brain waking up from the effects of alcohol? You weren't sure. One thing was certain, he was going to go through some pain, whether it was because you left him alone to his own devices or gave him assistance would be left up to chance.

When you finally nodded, Sans seemed to perk up, smile almost. That was... strange. To see him not grin, but have a soft smile on his face, his teeth still showing, but his mandible seemed much more lax. You didn't have much time to deliberate on the look on his face, when he grabbed your face and pulled you forward, somehow gently for having bones for hands and no padding to soften his grip, and into a kiss. You, at first, weren't sure how to react, so you didn't, for a moment or two. It felt the same as before, like a connection to your emotions suddenly got turned on and you were feeling all sorts of feelings. Feelings you didn't know existed. Arousal, love, want, excitement, nervousness, all the different emotions you were sure were probably perfectly normal to most in a situation like this. But for you, this was overwhelming. You felt his fangs bite down on your soft, chapped lips, you never drank enough, softly, enough for pressure and to squish your lips between his teeth. He pulled slightly, letting his fangs drag on your lips so you felt every single point of his teeth drag across your dried, sensitive lips. His canines were sharp, you swore it almost drew blood from simply dragging across your lips. There was that hint of predator in Sans, a reminder that he was a monster, as his fangs scrapped your lips... and goddamn, did you want him to do that again. To feel every bit of monster that he hid inside himself. It brought something out from you, something just as predatory as Sans. You hadn't known you kept such a thing inside yourself, locked away behind whatever wall was keeping your soul away.

When Sans leaned away, letting go of your lips, you followed. Then, you recall being angry... frustrated. You were frustrated. Where was he going? Did he not realise how distressed you were? Your brain was working at a fast pace rate, wanting those fangs to bite, the tongue to lather, his eyes to watch you, only you, those arms on you, touching you, bracing you, embracing you, _pleasing_ you. Yet, he just stood there, a smile on his face.

"good girl, i'm so happy to have someone that finally understands me." You didn't care, you just wanted those fangs back, you needed something, to bite you, tear at you, dominate and control- "c'mon, let's not leave andy waiting." Let's. Let's let Andy wait. Unfortunately for you, Sans was not willing to let Andy wait. So, being impatient, feeling resent for Andrew even being in the same area as the both of you, the blockade of just you and Sans, you continued to do exactly as Sans says. Your soul wasn't in it, your soul just wanted Andrew gone.

It began poorly. Sans, after informing Andrew that he was indeed under anaesthesia and won't feel a thing, did bring the syringe to steal the essence of the black soul through the small tube. The moment the needle made contact, the soul flared angrily, black wisps and tendrils grasping the syringe and it began cracking immediately. Sans' eyes widened, yours did, you panicked. Quickly grabbing a scalpel, you made a cut to the tendrils grasping the syringe, missing Sans' close metacarpals entirely luckily enough, and cut the tendrils clean. As they fell to the floor, there was a horrid screeching noise, along with white noise, loud and ear  bleeding. Even as you put your hands to protect your hearing, your ears were already bleeding, your eardrums ruptured. Painful, but not lethal. As the sound dissipates, you quickly glance at where the tendrils had come from. The syringe had smashed, over Andrew's soul, over his chest, his chest had embedded glass inside, bleeding, and black sludge that was the corrupt soul pouring slowly inside his wounds, like leeches squirming inside the tiny wounds around the glass. Where the tendrils had been latched onto the soul, was a clear colour. Purple. A purple soul, gleaming proudly underneath all the black corruption, trying in vain to escape the prison it has been cast under.

Then, as it was beginning to breathe, the purple disappeared, turning white. Then, cracks began to form over the soul, making cracking noises, like the pavement of a road was being pulled apart and ripping. Then. It smashed, like glass. The pieces fell to Andrew's chest, disappearing like blowing in the wind, and the black corruption that had attached itself to his soul flopped to the ground, forming almost a slug as it gained form, swirled together and lifted its would be head as a slug. You stared. This was...

Then it screeched as a laser from nowhere roasted it, disintegrating it into dust. The screeching of its brother that was on Andrew's body made itself aware, as it lunged towards Sans, vengeful. It lasted as long as its brother did, turning into dust in mere mille-seconds. You looked at Sans quickly, but all you glanced was his eye pulsing with the colour red, his magic, for a second before it disappeared and he puts his hands in his pockets. His hand had been outstretched towards the slug, but he resumed his calm state.

"well. that's unfortunate." He stated, without sounding at all like it had been an unfortunate incident. "nevertheless, i kept my promise, he'll get a new life when he respawns. no biggie." He shrugs, closing his eyes. "but man, he sure left a mess. what am i gonna do?" He was more annoyed of the aftermath than he was of what had just transpired, into seeing corruption from a human soul evolve and linger outside the soul, ready to latch onto another. How was that even possible? Through lingering determination? Not to mention, Andrew was dead. He lay limp, unmoving, his corpse still bleeding on the table, drip dripping onto the floor. His skin had lost all colour now, he was not coming back.

You turned to Sans, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Sans shrugged, "honestly, i had a feeling the soul was gonna be weak, i didn't think it hated itself enough to kill itself. huh." Sans seems to look thoughtful. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Endogeny , hearing the numerous panting, whines and barks whilst he trotted over, tail wagging. "i had no idea a human soul could do such a thing. i had always figured that a soul could only push its owner to misery, not be able to break free and destroy itself. fascinating."

"What did you mean by 'respawn'?" You had to ask. You had done research into monster terminology after learning you were going to be working with Sans, figuring that that might be an idea. Respawn was not one of the words you had come across in your studies.

Sans grinned at you. "respawn, resurrection, call it what you will. rebirth, whatever. i believe people come back, souls return, remembering nothing of their previous life. many ancient texts, monsters and humans, talk of those that sinned and die a sinner, come back to a new life to try again and those that live a good life are rewarded with eternal rest." It seemed odd for Sans to say such a thing, to believe in religious sayings, texts and prophecies. It seemed out of place for a scientist. Sans seemed to notice your line of thought, he didn't seem bothered. "yeah, seems kinda weird that i would think all that stuff, being a man of science, but science just can't explain this yet. though, with what determination can achieve, i don't see how the many different texts could be entirely wrong."

You chose to agree with him, there was nothing to disprove his theory, if anybody was reborn, they wouldn't be able to tell another person that they had been, as they wouldn't remember their past life. How could you prove it? You guessed that even reborn, they wouldn't have the same soul, merely similar souls perhaps? That was a monster thing, something you yet couldn't entirely comprehend. Not unless Sans could teach you.

Endogeny whined, several whines and small barks, leaning against Sans, tail wagging. Its black orifice stared at Sans. Sans smiled, stroking the head of Endogeny, causing it to wag its tail even faster. Its slime skin stuck to Sans' hand, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. "aw, there there. we know what determination can achieve, don't we, endogeny?" The dog abomination seemed to wag its tail faster, ooze dripping from its open orifice that was once a mouth probably. "see, my girl knows what determination can achieve, but she's still growing with the family. remember?" You had already been introduced to the whole family, Endogeny was the first of a long line of Amalgamates that Sans had saved with the power of determination. There was Reaper Bird, it loved to hide in the vents and ceilings in bizarre places. It loved looking into mirrors, for some strange reason and its head moved similarly to that of an owl. Its body convulsed often, as if it were in constant pain but Sans assured you that that was normal. Then there was Lemon Bread. It always smelt like lemons, somehow, and it also loved hiding. Hiding in plain sight, curled up in its strange cocoon. When its head popped up, it did look a lot like a pure monster, with sharp teeth aimed to shred and a jaw as big as a crocodile's. He didn't seem to make himself known all that often. Your favourite had always been Snowy. You gathered that it was a she, as they were one of the earlier Amalgamates able to speak. Most of the time, she only repeated the same word, Snowy, which you gathered was her name. She looked like she had once been a Snowdrake, but looking at her now, trying to get used to her surroundings, and grasp the reality of what has happened to her, she was no longer a Snowdrake. She always looked so upset, so sad, so lost, so pathetic looking, you... you didn't know what to think. It was worse than the look Andrew ever gave of looking hopeless. Snowy looked truly hopeless, truly upset, you wondered if maybe saving her life from whatever disaster that had hit her was truly worth it. You weren't sure. Sans said that humans had beaten her within an inch of her life, it was only his quick thinking of putting determination inside of her that saved her life. At the cost of her melted figure, her slumped down oozed self. Her eyes were somewhat melted, her pupils gone, and yet she could still see, what appeared to be two mouths where her eyes had been were still acting as eyes for her. It was... fascinating. She quickly became your favourite, she enjoyed being hugged, talked to, even about things that didn't matter, but the moment an experiment turned up, she hid away, hiding as a fridge to ignore the newcomers. You didn't blame her.

"c'mon then, endy." Sans exclaimed out loud, standing back up and putting his hands in his pockets. "let's get this cleaned up, we didn't get determination this time around, but we got next time." You agreed, petting Endogeny quickly before you followed Sans.

...

Undyne Nero wasn't having a good day as it was. First, the coffee shop she went to didn't have the tea she always had, apparently their delivery was late and so couldn't make it, she had to settle for plain ol' tea. Next, she had to deal with a bunch of monsterist arseholes around the corner, pondering how a mermaid could possibly arrest a person. She answered that by telling them to keep talking and they'll find out, striding towards them in a threatening pose and they pissed themselves and ran away. Good fucking riddance. So, wouldn't it be fucking classic, if she came into work and everyone looked like the chief had just died suddenly? It was like turning up to a funeral.

"Someone important die or summat?" She asked brashly, as she always did. The police team turned to her, almost as one, as if surprised that she hadn't known.

"Oh, DI Undyne!" One of the newer officers said, Undyne constantly forgot his name, so she soon stopped trying anyway. "It's Andrew Taylor. We arrested him a week ago for picking a fight, kept him in overnight and let him on his way. He's been pronounced missing."

Undyne hadn't expected that. The crime hadn't been worth really mentioning. Sure, you get a criminal record, but most places would still hire for only having that on your record, getting drunk and starting a fight wasn't exactly uncommon, just bad luck getting caught for it. He was just a kid, ran into some bad shit, probably the wrong crowd. He just needed the help of his family to knock him out of his bad streak. Maybe a scare of getting arrested and spending a night would wake him up. That was Undyne's hope. She hadn't expected him to be reported missing.

"What the shit? How'd you figure that?" Undyne wasn't aware of Andrew's family at all, she didn't have the time to look into his life story or take notice of whether his family visited or not.

A different officer, Randy Briggs, answered for the newbie. "A girl, claims she is his girlfriend, Rachel Naomi says he hasn't been seen for three days. She remembers getting a text from him before he went out to a pub crawl with his friends, saying he'd be back late and to not wait for him. She stayed up watching Netflix through the night, falling asleep and finally texted Andrew asking where he was the next day." Randy puts down a manila folder on the table for Undyne to peak at. She does so, whilst Randy continues to explain the situation. "According to Rachel, this kind of behaviour is very normal for him, he likes his own space sometimes and lately has been, as Rachel puts it, 'taking a breather to sort his life out'."

"So what? Kid is probably minding his own business, not texting back to a worried girlfriend when he wants some time apart. Ain't exactly 'missing' is it?" It wasn't an uncommon thing to happen, people worry too much, Undyne figured. Too often, a family member doesn't speak to another for a while, or a child, and the other family member gets so worried, calls the police, calls them missing and they turn up mere hours later because their phone died. A huge waste of police time when it happens often enough.

The newbie, though, obviously, didn't get it. "Shouldn't we, you know, do something about it?"

Undyne groaned dramatically. "Fine, sure, just to say we did something. Put out a facebook missing post up, get a newspaper picture up, _you_ can talk to the press about that." Undyne despised the press, either bad mouthing the police, or bad mouthing monsters. Or badmouthing her crassness, but what did those losers know? They were just a bunch of judgemental arseholes anyway.

The newbie stuttered. "What, but, um. Shouldn't we organise a search party, or something?" That caused a reaction from everybody. Everyone laughed, like he told the greatest joke. In a way, he had. When all things considered, Rachel just seemed like a clingy girlfriend. A lot more common than someone going missing, who didn't cause major crimes or get involved in gangs.

"He'll turn up probably tomorrow. Just watch, noob." Undyne winked, her sharp teeth glinting in a joking manner that probably made the newer police officer uncomfortable. "Don't worry, when you're with the force long enough, you'll get used to things like that. No biggie, gotta start from bottom to get to top."

The officer seemed put out by that, but his determined expression seemed to show that he hadn't given up. "She didn't seem to be worrying over nothing, she seemed genuinely upset, like this really wasn't normal for him."

Undyne shrugged. "Probably isn't, but he said he wanted a break right? Girlfriend's feeling clingy, panicking cuz it ain't normal. It'll blow over in a few days, you'll see." Undyne waved it off, yawning. "I'm gonna check over real business, real cases, if ya don't mind."

The 'real' cases she was talking about was patrol work, which remained uneventful, everyone was behaving themselves today. What a dull day. There was this one guy who parked like an arsehole, had a big 4x4, bet he had a tiny penis too. Undyne took pleasure in issuing his ticket. She did somewhat regret not being on the evening team, but dealing with drunk hooligans didn't end so well last time. Apparently, getting involved in the thick of it was not the answer. But it worked! Who gave a shit otherwise? Guess that was just how the world worked.

When Undyne got home, after a long day of looking tough and scaring losers away, she immediately went into the kitchen. "Hey babe, you in?"

"O-oh! I-is it that late already?"

There, in the kitchen, stood Alphys, in her PJs and apron. She looked utterly adorable. She had the day off today, much to Undyne's jealousy. They had met working together, Alphys working in the forensics department, but there hadn't been anything like a murder or mysterious death for a long time. Nothing that needed the involvement with the police, anyhow. It was thanks to a gang of monster hating loonies that Undyne and Alphys had met in the first place. Wasn't that mind-blowing? It still took Undyne by surprise, that they had only really met because a gang of monster haters got caught in a fight with a monster they shouldn't have touched. The monster had killed the human, though the court ruled it self defence as the monster was almost dusted in that battle. The monster only survived by killing the one human and making a run for it. The monster was living well now with his family.

"Sure is! What ya got cooking?" Undyne made her way quickly to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"U-undyne! That's not exactly helpful." Alphys squirmed, but this was pretty routine for the pair of them. Living together for a year, been together for two, but it hadn't gotten monotonous yet. Undyne didn't think it ever would, despite her being brawny, loving to train her body, loving a good fight whilst Alphys was much more pacifist, being a scientist, super smart, nervous, shy, adorable, with so much passion in her heart, Undyne couldn't help but fall in love. "I'm cooking Ramen." Not to mention, they were both Japanese freaks. Undyne loved it, anime was the life! They spent their first anniversary in Japan and promised to go there again. They did half a year ago, they were in love with the country. They played with the idea of moving there one day, it was even a friendly place for monsters, the Japanese took to the monsters really well. But alas, money was always an issue. So, they had begun saving up. One day, they could move to Japan.

"My favourite! Sweetheart, you shouldn't have!" Undyne wasn't surprised, Alphys loved ramen just as much as she did. Their favourite meal out of all the meals from Japan. Though, sushi was still up there.

"W-well. I felt like ramen today." Alphys tried to hide her face, like she always does when she feels even slightly embarrassed. Undyne loved it. After the ramen was done, they both sat down to choose their next anime of choice on Netflix. It always took them about twenty minutes to decide, but in the end decided to go for a dubbed version of an anime as Alphys informed Undyne that she had something to tell her.

"Oh? What's it, babe?"

"It's, um, well. You remember... I was looking to broaden my horizons a bit?" Alphys started. Undyne nodded, listening intently. "W-well. I found this book on the theory of timelines and parallel universes online by a Professor Sans Serif. It looks really interesting, but... um. It, um. The book is illegal."

Undyne blinks. "Illegal? How? Who cares what a nerd writes?"

"W-well this uh, this text includes... the, uh. Itincludesthetheoryofdeterminationonhowifsomeonewasfullydeterminedtheycouldjusterasetheentireearthiftheywantedto."

Undyne was used to Alphys talking like that and somehow managed to catch every single word she said. "WHAT!?" She grew furious. "No! Absolutely not! You know we can't touch anything that involves determination! Remember what happened, years ago!?"

Alphys was afraid of this, but she wanted to give it a try, to give it a read. Nothing more. Just personal interest. "I-I know! Just, I was just curious. I've alr-ready bought a copy. I just, I just thought I should warn you. Just out of curiosity! Nothing more! I promise, I won't do anything else!"

Undyne looked at Alphys for a while. "How do you know it includes info about determination?"

Alphys looked rather... guilty. "Because... because I contacted the author, Professor Sans, about the book. I had to pay him face to face for the book. It, uh, is that how drug dealers do it?"

Undyne had to face palm. Like, hard. But, what Alphys was theorising was worse than drugs or any of that. Determination was as illegal as owning a bomb was! You just don't do it! Her reputation would be ruined if any of the police ever got wind of what Alphys had just bought. Heck, Alphys would lose her job! To think that she would risk such a thing to learn about determination! Stupid "Why? Why do you suddenly want to know about determination?"

Alphys had to think for a long while. "We, uh. We had an incident in the autopsy yesterday, it uh was why I was given the day off. And the rest of the week, actually." This was news, but then again Undyne hadn't been able to really see Alphys last night when Alphys finished super late, only to grumble a sleepy welcome home and straight to bed. Then Undyne was right back into work the next morning. No time to really talk about this. "They brought in a human, attacked by that same monster gang from before we met? Yeah uh, they brought one in, killed in a gun fight by a member. That's what we figured, after cutting him open, his chest riddled with bullet holes, we worked just to get one out. We had just gotten a bullet out of him... when he woke up."

What. "What!?" Undyne was flabbergasted. Woke up? People don't just wake up from the dead like that! Especially not when they were bumped full of holes like Swiss cheese! And his chest cut open! "What the fuck, like a zombie or some shit!?"

Alphys shook her head, covering her face as her eyes began to shine with tears. She began to shake, sniffing. Undyne, realising her girlfriend was distressed, put an arm around her and pulled her close, patting her on the back with the other. Alphys continued. "He, oh God, he woke up 'Dine! We didn't know! He woke up! His chest was open, he saw it. We didn't know! We took the bullet out, when I looked up and saw him staring at me. He was staring at me!" She was shaking violently now, sobbing louder. "He looked so scared! He looked terrified, of me! I held the tweezers, the bullet in there, and he was staring at me! Then, Jesus, then. Then... he just screamed. He screamed, for so long. His voice went raw, he pushed himself off the table. His, oh god. I can't..." Alphys shook her head, gagging like she was going to throw up.

"Hey, take it easy, okay? Want me to make some tea?" Undyne offered. She even offered her favourite, golden flower tea, it called for the occasion, since this seemed pretty serious. Alphys nodded, giving her thanks.

It took ten minutes for Alphys to calm down enough to talk more. "Sorry, I just... I remember it all." She sniffs again, lifting her glasses up to rub her eyes away of tears. Her face was red from all the crying, her eyes puffed up and dark rings from her lack of sleep. But, she had to tell Undyne the whole story. "They told me not to tell anyone, but said I could tell you so long as you tell nobody else." She took another sip of her tea. "W-well. He, um. After he got off the table. We hadn't stitched his body shut. His body didn't have much blood left in him, s-so..." She took a breather. "His, his insides, his lungs, heart, liver and spleen fell out. From... from under his ribcage... some of the connections... they'd been severed from the bullet... his heart dangled... his lungs just hung there. His liver... his liver fell on the floor, artery snapped because... the liver is a really heavy organ." She had to take a breather, a long breather, several minutes, before she could speak again. "He was still screaming. Well... I think he was. He was gurgling, his throat cords being pulled since... well, half his body has gone. Jesus, he, he... he started grabbing his liver, trying to catch it, to put it back... it was just... it was so horrifying! I just, I just stood there, staring, whilst he was trying to put it back. I just, I didn't know what to do! He was just screaming, didn't know what was happening. Trying to stay alive, but he was dead. And it just. I felt like... like a real monster. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched. I watched. I felt awful, sick, twisted... I'm a horrible monster."

Undyne hugged Alphys close, shaking herself after hearing that terrifying encounter. She couldn't believe she didn't realise Alphys was suffering, that this happened yesterday and she had no fucking clue. Too busy with her own life to realise Alphys was suffering. Jesus, she was a horrible girlfriend. She kissed Alphys' forehead, hugging her close, humming her favourite tune. That calmed Alphys down a lot, so the girls were silently crying to each other.

But Alphys wasn't done. "He, uh. After he was still screaming for a minute. One of the scientists woke up, they called security. They, they arrived not long later, already on their way. They... they killed him." She sniffed. "They shot him. They shot him in the head. He didn't feel anything, didn't know he died again. Then, then they got Doggo to destroy his soul, just to make sure. They didn't want him coming back. It wasn't fair. He was already dead. It was too late. It was too cruel. We couldn't... we couldn't save him. They said we had to cremate him, he had no family to say no. They didn't want to risk him coming back. Ever. So, his body was burnt. His ashes thrown. He's gone forever. They told us to never speak of it, never look into what happened again, forget about it. Take the week off. It was traumatising for us. Sick pay, they said. But... but I know. It was determination, I'm pretty sure, that brought him back." Alphys looks at Undyne. "That's... that's why. I can't see that again. I want to help, I want to feel I can do something if that happens again. Even if Sans is talking rubbish, theorising just from the stories... someone else must've seen what determination can do. Maybe Professor Sans saw something like I did, someone coming back from the dead? Or refusing to die, when they should? Maybe? I have to see, 'Dine. I just got to."

Undyne could understand that, even if she was feeling very uncomfortable with that idea. You don't mention determination in public, at all. It was like a weapon, you were basically talking about terrorist attacks if you were talking about determination, at all. It was on the same level of things you don't do, ever. And, yet, Alphys was using it to simply understand. Surely, people did that with terrorists as well, just to understand. Right? to get into the mind of a terrorist, to understand what it is like. Right? Undyne was trying her best. But, anything for her baby girl. She'd try to understand, and hope that Alphys knew what she was doing.

"Okay. Just, be careful, 'kay?"

Alphys nodded. "I will. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Surprise, let's get the viewpoint of the heroes as well! I thought I should bring it up, just to remind us all that Sans and Reader are fucked in the head. If I were to concentrate on just Reader and Sans, we'd probably have no idea how the public would take their actions and how it affects the place they live in. That's killing some atmosphere :c so I thought Undyne the Police Officer would be cool with her girlfriend Alphys in Forensics. They make a pretty cool team! There won't be them every chapter, probably every few chapters, so don't worry there will be more Sans Reader than Undyne. Just didn't want to ignore their effects on the outside world ^^
> 
> Okay. The next chapter may take a while as well. Because. I'm probably gonna add some hot stuff in next chapter. I'm gonna try my hand at easing into the smut next chapter. Maybe not complete full on sex, but like... you know, fondling, foreplay, that sort of thing. Just so the sex won't resemble Fifty Shades of Grey. I kind of know what I'm doing in that area. Kind of. Not really. Bear with me! :'c
> 
> Endogeny is my favourite Amalgamate, can you tell? <3 
> 
> Thanks very much guys for all the support, you've all been great! Don't be shy to tell me if I suck or am just too good for this world :'D haha no srsly don't be. If you've got any tips or ideas, let me know! I'm happy to hear! ;D I've already gotten a few great ideas from others! ^^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be just as horrific c: 
> 
> ~Blackie


	5. Vetitum Amare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans rewards you, just like you had hoped after the mess of the previous human was dealt with. Then came your next target that Sans set out for you to achieve. That doesn't go so well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments! :D Love hearing from you all! ^^ Love to you all! <3 
> 
> This took a long time to write. First time writing graphic smut, so I took my time with this one.
> 
> Constructive criticism please! First time writing smut and I'm not sure if I did well or not. I tried to be as descriptive and realistic as possible for the scene, but considering my sexual preference I wrote what I was comfortable with first to give it a try. I'm a very nitpicky author who would love to have my writing perfect before I post it P: haha I don't want it to end up looking like half those erotica you can find online. *COUGHFIFTYSHADESCOUGH* that make you laugh at it. That's not what I'd like, the smut actually has a point to prove which will become evident as you read ^^ let's hope I get that effect in! :P This is not a happy fic, no happiness here really. 
> 
> Also be aware this is not a healthy relationship. Well, not really who am I to judge? Just know these two are pretty fucked up. Don't do this at home! Ever! 
> 
> Pay attention to the added tags for warnings and description of what will happen~ If this isn't okay, best stop reading cuz I can't point everything out P: haha I'd be here all day. 
> 
> Better grab your skeletal diagram too folks, reader is a nurse and will refer to Sans body parts as their skeletal latin names so don't be alarmed if you have no idea. She also refers to herself in the same way of using their scientific names for areas P: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and hope this was worth the wait! PREPARE TO SIN HARD.
> 
> WARNING: Graphic depiction of death, sex, drugs, violence, frothing of the mouth, powerplay, blatant ignorance for life, human experimentation, poisoning. You got it all pretty much. Thallium is a substance found in rat poison, btw. A favourite poison to many serial killers because it is odorless, colourless and tasteless.

Chapter 5 Vetitum Amare

Sans had promised to reward you. You hadn't forgotten that. Despite the death of Andrew, despite the horrific appearance of the corrupt slug that you still weren't entirely sure of, your mind was now entirely focused on hearing your reward. After dealing with Andrew's body, cleaning up the mess that was left from the corruption (Sans didn't want Endogeny eating that, Endogeny eats everything), Sans immediately went back to the room next door where he keeps his notes on his research. He went right for the file cabinet, you followed him closely, mutely, unsure of how to voice your concerns. Andrew was done and gone, but perhaps that was for the better. He couldn't hurt Rachel anymore, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Ever. Sans was correct, this was a better way, if there was no redemption, no chance of them ever changing their ways, wiping them off the map was a good way to keep the people safe. It's what they did before they took the death penalty off. Because, apparently, that is inhumane or something. You didn't understand, a life for a life made sense, right?

Sans must've noticed you hesitating, as he was suddenly standing next to you. He handed you a picture. There stood another white male, about late twenties, wearing a hoodie, track suit bottoms, trousers almost falling off his hips, a fag in his mouth and dreadlocks. Normally, you wouldn't even give a person looking like this the time of day, though you never really enjoyed people anyway. "this is derek dud. robbed an old lady in broad daylight in the streets. nobody cared, nobody did anything. he's robbed a house, so this police file says, got out early due to good behaviour, he sells drugs, does drugs, stabbed a friend, you name it. and all he got was five months. can you believe it?" He sighs, as if he ran out of energy all of a sudden. It concerned you a little, but then you forgot what concern was. "think the police are losing their touch."

You didn't know what to say to that. So you say nothing.

"something the matter, pet?" Sans' voice turned soft. He brought carpals from his right hand towards your face, stroking your cheek, causing you to want to smile out of a muscle reflects.

"Shouldn't..." You wondered if you wanted to bring it up, if Sans would be annoyed if you did. You wanted to do anything Sans wanted. But you really wanted to know. "Should we take a break?" That wasn't quite what you wanted to say, but it seemed like it caught Sans' attention regardless. That was the main concern you had.

"a break? what for?"

"Well... you promised." It almost sounded child-like coming from your mouth, like a whine for attention similar to that of a house cat.

That didn't seem to bother Sans as his grin grew wide, sharp teeth flashing under the light that promised horrible things that you didn't mind, his left eye flashing red for a moment. "i did promise, didn't i?" He purred, he was the predator, and you the prey. Like a doe, you froze, though not out of fear, but anticipation. You were shaking, almost vibrating, you hadn't felt this strongly before. You almost wanted to be afraid, but you couldn't feel it. His carpals stroked your cheek more softly, his face leaning towards yours, you could feel hot breath leave his mouth and nasal cavity. "and you have been so good for me, you played your part beautifully, i couldn't ask for a better assistant for saving the world, saving humanity from itself. you do deserve only the best, don't you agree?" You could only nod, hypnotised by his left eye that was almost flowing with red magic, like he suddenly formed an iris around his pupil that was alive, swirling with red magic illuminating in the darkness of his eye socket. "do you trust me, pet?"

"Yes." You tell him, without a strip of hesitation, without needing to think. He was yours and you were his, without question.

Sans' grin grew wider, if that were at all possible, his grin reminding you of a shark's smile. "then sit down, make yourself comfortable." He tells you, and you hurry to comply. He, in that time you took to become comfortable, went to the door, closing and locking it. You were not worried at all by that action, if anything, it filled you with anticipation, excitement, these many words you still were not used to using. You sat down, legs close together, hands flat on your legs, almost nervous. Sans walked towards you, with a purposeful stride in his step, though not like a predator after his prey like you had heard all those romantic novels wrote. He strode with purpose, like he knew what to expect. You weren't sure how you felt about that, but it made you a little more nervous regardless.

Sans stopped in front of you, crouching down whilst still on the balls of his feet. You couldn't see his phalanx, metatarsus, calcaneum or tarsus move in fluid motion, as he was still wearing his trainers, which still looked out of place with his lab coat. It would be comical, if his expression on his face didn't contradict entire his outfit. Like a cat, his sharp toothy grin remained wide, now it reminded you of those romantic novels and films. Only, whilst you would still describe it as he would eat you, it seemed to have a much, much darker tone than those films and books say. "are you comfortable, sweetie?" He practically sang, a light tone in his voice trying to lull you into a false sense of security.

"Yes." You answer simply, without question, without sounding nervous. After all, you were the expert at showing no emotions on your face.

The attempt was not lost on Sans, he was well aware of what you were attempting to do. To act tough. "shhh, just trust me, baby girl. just do what i tell you, don't think of anything else but me. nothing else matters now but me. you with me, babe?" He whispered, staring into your eyes, leaning close. You couldn't help but stare back, as far as you're concerned, only you and Sans mattered at this point. The chaotic mess that had happened before, that didn't matter, that was done and dusted. It's just you and Sans now.

You nodded to answer his question, a question you almost forgot he asked of you. Sans grin didn't falter in the least, but you could see the red around his left pupil inside his orbital cavity was swirling and coming alive. It was hypnotising. They flowed like coloured water, almost like thin blood, it was marvellous, beautiful, fascinating. "good girl. now, i need you to lift yourself slightly, only slightly, enough to not be on the chair. then, i need you to shed your trousers and underwear. trust me, baby girl, you're going to love what i can do to you."

You don't even surprise yourself when you don't even hesitate with what he asks of you. He hushes you, when you seem to hurry to obey his orders, whispering low for you to slow down, savour the moment, the world outside didn't matter anymore. He wants you to remember this moment, to always remember this. This is what he could do for you, what he is about to do, that nobody else would be able to do for you. You didn't hesitate, your trousers and knickers coming down together, then you sat back down obediently. Sans stared, a flash of his left eye swirling with red, and from his mouth came a red glow. His fangs opened up, his jaw moving for the first time you can remember seeing and a tongue, full fluidly moving and appearing human like if you could ignore the red glow and the fact that it seemed much more moist than a normal human tongue. It appeared almost slimy, like ectoplasm were a real thing. His tongue ran along his fangs, the underside of his tongue did not have visible veins or arteries like you expected, raising the question of how that tongue was capable of movement and how powerful was it to move without muscles. Saliva dropped from his fangs, though you had no idea how he was able to produce saliva, but you felt a sense of pride as you managed to get this type of reaction out of him. There was some semblance of control that you could attain from him, a sort of power you had over him, it was thrilling to find.

"damn, sweetheart, your labium majora is even shaking in excitement." Sans breathed, almost panting from the sounds of it, like Endogeny always does. "fuck, i can see you getting wet for me, do you love it when i talk to you like this?" You didn't feel a resemblance of embarrassment when he asked you this, you didn't blush, though you were tempted to hide the view from him, just to tease him. But he didn't ask you to do that, so you didn't. "spread those thighs, babe. lemmi get a good look at ya." You did as you were told, no hesitation, you wanted to do this for him, for yourself. You had seen a diagram, you were well aware of what a vagina looked like, what your uterus looked like and you were well aware of what the mechanics of sex were. But you were not prepared to know what it would feel like to have sexual intercourse, let alone sexual intercourse without protection. Scientifically, there was no possible way you could become pregnant, you were aware that monsters could not contract diseases, so what was the harm?

"have you ever played with yourself, babe?" He suddenly asks, leaning towards your open thighs, the tongue still pressed against his fangs on the other side of his mouth than earlier. You shook your head. No, you hadn't. There had never been a need to do so. You felt no sexual attraction, never had before, why would you ever attempt to masturbate? "let me teach you how to sing, hummingbird." He told you, before his tongue pressed against your thigh, causing it to involuntarily spasm. It was not unpleasant, you wanted him to do it again, to see if you would feel the same anticipation, stinging nerves that felt like sparks almost. Sans chuckled, sounding low and heavy in your ears, it caused you to shiver.

"Again. Please." You plead, you could feel goose bumps being raised on your arms and legs. You stopped thinking. You were only feeling now, physically.

"don't worry, hun, i've got you. let me take care of you. such a good girl." His fangs quickly nipped at your thighs, causing them to jump, flinch. You felt pin pricks of his teeth touching your skin, but it was nowhere near enough to make you bleed or leave a mark. The shock of it merely made you jump, but it filled your blood with adrenaline. You shivered. The tingling sensation you were sure was coming from your vagina were becoming worse. That wasn't a problem at all for you, you wanted them to get worse, you wanted to be overwhelmed. How did people not just have sex all the time if this is what it felt like? Though, you were sure plenty had sex all the time without limitations.

"now, i need you to stay very still for me, sweetie." Sans told you, licking his fangs once again, his eye darting down to look at your vagina, before looking back up to your face. "this might be a little intense. but trust me, it'll get better. trust me." You did. You had no reason to not trust him, he had been so good to you, paying you, giving you a home, giving you a reason to feel alive rather than going about the world like most hopeless souls. He had given you everything, he gave you feelings, something you never thought you could achieve, he gave you the ability to become a human being. Thinking that now, it is hilarious, that a monster was the right being to bring out your humanity, your ability to feel emotions. Empathy was still a mystery to you, but Sans did not ever seem to feel empathetic about anything either. From what you had seen, empathy stopped things happening, a moral compass stopped progress in many ways. Going through society's version of a moral compass was leaving you stuck behind in time. Ignoring that now and you are on your way to bringing back the dead, bringing them back to life for another chance. Soon, people like Andrew, could come back again, as if it had never happened. All thanks to Sans. And fuck that felt so good to you!

"I trust you. With everything, anything, absolute, until the end." You breathed, having to tell him that you truly did trust him with your life, your soul, your very being. You shivered, your soul pulsed, knowing this to be true. It felt just like the hammering of your heart in your chest, both moving in unison.

Sans' grin couldn't be wider, without warning he reached for your head, pulling you down to his level as he kissed you, his teeth apparently just disappearing behind the feeling of malleable bone. Well, not really, you imagined it to look like that, but you had your eyes closed, his left hand stroking your thigh, getting closer to your labium majora, his distal phalanx almost a feathery touch to your sex. He pulled back just after you felt the press of his tongue, surprisingly drier than you thought it would've been. "you have no idea what those words do to me, to hear you say that. you're amazing, do you know that?" His distal phalanx drifted towards your outer labium, teasing just the outside. You had always bothered to trim and keep between your thighs tidy, mostly because it annoyed you constantly finding pubic hairs in the shower more than anything. Apparently, Sans didn't make a comment on that, so your brain put together that perhaps Sans had never seen a naked woman before? Or, at least, one that hadn't shaved, which you expected was most of the population.

"it's amazing, that you trust me enough you don't hesitate to show yourself." Sans breathed, lowering himself down so he could watch his left hand, so he could see what he was doing to you. "you let me come this close, let me touch you here when so many other men would love to do so. just like andrew, you deny them all, but you let me. how did i become so lucky?" How could you tell him? That you literally feel like a person when you look at him? No longer an empty shell without ambition, without likes and dislikes or feelings. But now, you do, just by being near him, your SOUL humming and coming to life besides his. Now, with his distal phalanx drawing closer, now rubbing softly against your labium, moving slowly up and down the dipped curve, almost tickling, you feel your body tingling with a life you haven't felt before. This was more than arousal, you felt. This was intense, too intense to just be sexual arousal, unless it was always this way! You didn't know, but one thing you did know was that you wanted it to keep going. You began breathing in deeper breaths, not loudly, but enough to notice and your hips moved forward, towards Sans' phalanx.

Sans chuckles, making you shiver as his hot breath raises more goose bumps on your legs. "you like what i do to you, babe? you want to feel more?"

"Yes." No hesitation whatsoever, you were surprised in yourself you were still paying attention to what he was actually saying, you were paying a lot of attention to the sound of his voice and the sensation rather than what he was saying.

Sans leans closer to your skin, whilst his phalanx is still rubbing against your labium, swirling now in slow circles, it didn't feel uncomfortable for his bones to be against your labium shockingly. You were sure he was taking it slow because of him not having flesh, therefore it would be a lot more rough, probably painful. You didn't care. Pain was not a thing you were afraid of, you were not embracing it either, but you would not hold Sans down if you did feel pain. "wanna know what it's like for a monster to eat ya?" His tongue ran along his fangs once again, his eye flashing red in arousal, you were sure. You nodded, unable to speak, not wanting to speak. Sans must've chuckled silently, as you felt him vibrate slightly, as if he were laughing, and he moves forward. He stares, for a while, you assume since he didn't move. Then, taking both of his distal phalanx's of his thumbs, he pushes the lips of your labium majora out of the way, leaving your vaginal opening exposed. You shivered, it almost stung from the air touching a normally tucked away place, but that didn't bother you.

Then, warmth and pressure where you had never felt it before. You flinch at first, surprised by the feel, Sans' tongue was not just smooth like you had expected, his tongue had small bobbles on it like most normal humans did, the taste buds of his tongue. It added extra friction on your sex, surprising you, making you shiver. Sans took his time, pushing his tongue onto your labium minora and dragging through slowly, making sure you could feel every ridge of his wet yet textured tongue. Then, he moved, his tongue passing around the edge of your vaginal opening, avoiding the urethral opening (you were glad Sans at least studied that part of anatomy!) and curling around the clitoris. This was torture. You pushed your hips into Sans face, wanting to feel more, more pressure, more feelings, more in general. He repeated the same motion, somehow able to chuckle when you react favourably to his actions, despite the fact that his tongue was currently busy. Three more times, he circles around your vaginal opening, before he finally ends the torture.

Taking a breather, a second or two, Sans mutters "hold on tight, girl," before he goes back between your legs, this time his tongue circling the labium again, before going straight for your vaginal opening, carefully pushing to enter. You made a sound, you weren't sure what it was, it wasn't loud that much you were certain. Your arse cheeks left the seat, your legs pushing up in surprise and muscle reaction to suddenly a tongue entering your body. Your eyes almost rolled, you were sure your mouth was gaping open in the most undignified manner possible. His tongue now moved much faster, quickly going back and forth, dipping in and out, deeper. You were entirely overwhelmed, unable to stop moving, needing to be moving up and down, moving with Sans in unison. You could feel it, a need to keep going. There was something about to burst, you had to reach it, to feel it. It was making your thighs clench, causing you to jerk violently at times, but Sans didn't seem bothered that his skull seemed to be punished between your thighs. He continued, never slowing down.

At last, what must've been minutes upon minutes, the coil burst. Your thighs almost crushed Sans' skull, so it felt. Your thighs hurt from the reaction, your legs pushed you up off the chair once again as your whole body grew tense and your stomach spasmed. Your mind grew blank, you couldn't focus, but that was a godsend. It felt like  your muscles had burnt away stress, your mind growing quiet. As you finally calmed down, you felt tired, but satisfyingly tired, like you had accomplished something incredible with all the energy spent. It felt bizarre, you never felt accomplished, there was always more to be done with the world. But Sans, he made you feel things you didn't think possible. Accomplishment, a word you would never use to describe yourself ever.

Sans pulled back, his tongue licking his fangs as his grin grew wider than you had ever seen it. "did you enjoy that, sweetheart?" You nodded, too tired and worn out to do anything else. But, surely, Sans must be feeling aroused by his act, surely? You felt like you had to return the favour, it felt unfair to leave Sans to suffer in the throes of arousal. You took a few deep breaths, as Sans stood up with a visible erection in his jeans, how he was able to make one was beyond you, you assumed the same way that he could conjure a tongue out of thin air. Quickly, you got your underwear and trousers back up, wincing when you felt the wetness touch the cloth, it felt gross and you knew you'd have to go straight for a shower as soon as you could. You smiled to Sans, walking up to him and put a hand to his jeans.

However, he pulled away, quickly, grabbing your hand and hushing you. "no, no, no, sweetie. you've had enough fun for today. it was all you today, you can reward me next time. after we do business, we can't forget what our real destiny is." You wanted to protest, but you supposed that Sans was right. Whatever Sans wanted. If he wanted to be touched by you after you found the next criminal to punish, that was absolutely fine by you. Maybe he felt that if you were too absorbed, you would forget what your ultimate goal was for the both of you. And so, you agreed to leave Sans be, if that was what he wanted. Sans wanted more DT, as he liked to shorten it to in his notes, then you were going to get him more DT. You needed to make his dream come true, his dreams were your dreams, whatever made him happy made you happy. Today proved that, nobody else would ever be able to make you feel like that, nobody would ever be able to make you orgasm like you had done. You'd never feel like you could trust someone like you could trust Sans with your body, even your soul, should he ever ask for it. Without hesitation, yes, you would let him have your body and your soul.

You knew then, that you would do anything for Sans.

Anything.

...

Three days later; the next criminal you were speaking to at this very moment was a man in his mid thirties called Derek Dud. He was a drugs dealer, usually bog standard, most of the time Sans doesn't seem to think much of drug dealers. Sure, they sell the produce that does slowly kill mankind and monster kind, but both know what they are getting into when buying it, Derek just gives them what they want out of police notice. He had been arrested plenty of times, but able to get a shortened sentence somehow and usually arrested for other petty crime like burglary. He had committed several burglaries, but the final one that Sans declared an evil act for sure, was when he theoretically killed a monster. The monster was a sentient dog, however, a family pet but happy to be so, but since monsters turn to dust when they are killed, it is always a very messy process to prove if it was murder or not. Sans was certain that he knew the dog monsters well, he knew they would never attack anyone who didn't deserve it, the dog was protecting his home and family and was killed for it. Yet, the jury declared him not guilty, because of insufficient evidence and instead was tried for breaking and entering only, getting out in a few short months.

Sans had been following this story carefully, and so immediately knew when he was being released. There was an outcry when he was released, though his location of release was not released publicly, of course, and his face was never shown on TV to protect his identity. Sans was furious by this, of course, the TV producers and police too busy saving that one rotten apple and not wanting to give dignity to the dog monster who was protecting his family. As soon as he discovered that this man had not changed his ways at all, finding him selling drugs nearby in the local area, he immediately demanded that you bring him to Sans. You agreed, without question.

This is where you were now, talking to Derek Dud in the middle of a back alleyway, a dirty decrepit area behind a nightclub with barely a street light enough for you to see that Derek Dud was there and looking at you, but that was about it. You couldn't see his expression, not that you cared too much. You managed to lure him down into this alleyway by asking him about his merchandise, the exact word that you used caused a smile to appear on Derek's face. The kind of knowing smile, like he was in on this dark taboo secret and pulled you away in fear anyone else would ever hear of it. Exactly as you hoped.

"What's a babydoll like you after in terms of my services? Got a preference?" He took this time to stick a finger up his nose, you grimaced at this horrid behaviour, even more so when he took his finger out and flicked whatever it was on his finger. You knew human bodies were pretty disgusting enough, though you would've preferred to not have a reminder that they were.

"Oh, sorry, I'm really new to this, so I'm not sure how this works..." You say, pretending to be nervous. Sans had taught you well how to act, appear innocent, appear helpless, most guys love to see it and help a damsel in distress. It gives them a feeling of accomplishment, of recognition. Sans would know, having studied extensively into human biology to figure out how to take DT effectively from a human body.

Derek smiled, well more of a creepy grin you would have thought, either one causes feelings of disgust within you. That did surprise you for a little bit. Then you forgot again. "Well, darling, if you're new to this, I totally say you should go for weed. It lifts your spirits, keeps you calm and collected."

"Oh, if you're sure... but how much would this set me back?" You made your voice a little shaky, a little worried, you hoped. The vulnerable look made Derek more relaxed in your presence, more comfortable so he would not look around for something that shouldn't be around.

Derek grinned, leaning closer, too close into your personal space. "About £200 for a bag of a hundred grams, and a kiss, just for you sweetheart." His teeth were misshapen, ugly, tainted and yellowed. A disgrace for human biology.

You saw a flash of red nearby. You smiled. "Sorry, I don't think my other half would be so fond of that price." Your tone of voice changed dramatically, sounding confident, at least to Derek's ears. The actual mood for your voice right now was nonchalant, no emotion, blank and matter of fact. It was enough to shake Dud, for him to take a step back. That was his fatal move.

Sans, with a conjured bone to use as a club, had been stalking the man from behind whilst you were talking to him. He pulled his arm back, getting prepared to knock Derek out in one hit. When Derek took a step back, that was when Sans made his move, using his full monster strength to bash the bone right against Derek's skull. There was a loud _crunch_ as the bone made contact with Derek's head, knocking him out instantly and sending him brawling to the floor. He hadn't managed to yell out in surprise, or terror before he was knocked unconscious. You almost feared that he was killed, but you knew that was a false fear at the sight of his body moving. He was still breathing.

Sans' teeth shone in the streetlight nearby. "hole in one, back of the net." He does a fist pump motion, holding out his hand for a high five. You smile, hitting his carpus to your palm, making an awkward bone shaking sound rather than a slap you were expecting. You were still getting used to the things a skeleton could do. "he'll be fine. just a headache, a little something we could help him with later. c'mon, grab my hand and let's get outta here." You did what you were told, holding Sans' hand and he grabbed Derek Dub's hand in his other one.

It was the same as Andrew, Derek was teleported right into being bound onto the examination table. Sans himself had already moved to his desk, having gotten things prepared for Derek's arrival whilst you were luring him aside. He had two syringes, one with a clear liquid that could've been water or vodka for all you knew and another with a red liquid that was too bright to be blood and too free flowing. Determination, pure determination, you had to guess from the description Sans had given. That confused you, what did Sans intend to do with the determination serum? You had assumed that your job was to extract determination from those who have otherwise done nothing but bad deeds in their life, and Sans declaring his judgement upon them. Them giving their life essence and determination away seemed like a small payback compared to the rotten things they had done in the world.

Sans smiled, noticing your confusion. "don't worry, sweetheart. he won't go without punishment, but we gotta test out if determination works, don't we?" He took the clear liquid syringe, holding it carefully to not stab himself or anyone else with it accidently. He brought his right hand to your face, his carpals stroking your face softly, surprising you. "this is his punishment, he can do us a favour and see what determination could really do. we're just gonna inject him with a little of thallium, give it time, then inject him with determination. we gotta make sure the determination works if we're gonna save lives, don't we babe?" Your eyes did widen, hearing the poison he had chosen to work with. You'd never seen it in action, despite how easy it was to come by thallium, but you knew the effects. Sans had to be extremely careful, thallium even in tiny quantities was lethal. If given correctly, it would still be lethal, but a slow painful death. It had to be given at certain times without it being too soon, it should be given in small enough quantities as well. It was easy for a quick murder, but not as a test. Perhaps Sans wanted the challenge? Or thallium was the best he could get under the circumstances.

But, you knew Sans knew best. You smiled, nodding your head and agreeing with him. Sans' grin grew wide, leaning forward and giving you a quick kiss on your lips. Your lips tingle, a shiver going up your spine, you felt yourself shifting as your nether regions tingle and you wanted to cross your legs as feelings of arousal flared up. You hoped Sans wouldn't notice, now was not the time for such matters. But. Afterwards.

Derek coughed, moaned out in pain as he woke up from his unconscious state. It quickly became a grunt of discomfort as he realised his predicament. "Dafuq!?" Despite his nausea he must be feeling as well as dizziness, he pulled hard against the restraints to his arms. His neck was stuck in a collared embrace, so he couldn't get a good look around to see where he was.

Sans was quick to act, seeing and hearing Derek was awake. "ah, welcome to the world of the living, human." He kept his syringe behind his back, out of sight from Derek as he made himself known. "sorry 'bout the whole tying you to a bed thing. just figure you wouldn't be happy to let us do our thing, ya know?"

Derek glared at Sans. "What the fuck are you talking about, you bag of bones?"

You decided it was time for you to make your presence known. You cleared your throat, stepping up, hands behind your band in a businesslike manner. You remained neutral, feeling nothing, letting that show on your face. Derek turned towards you, doing a double take, before glaring at you also and a snarl left his lips. You didn't react. "Derek Dud, for your crimes against humanity and monster kind, we brought you here to make amends."

Derek appeared nervous, freaked out by the nonchalant act you were putting up. You didn't seem to give any emotion away, your face way too blank. It freaked him out. "I dunno what you dudes have been smoking but it ain't anything I've been selling." He chuckled nervously. "Is this just a game? This a fucking joke? Cuz it ain't funny. Lemmi go and I won't tell anyone about it, I promise."

You could see a grin form on Sans' face, the one that was meant to unnerve another. For you, it meant an entirely different message. Not now. Not now. Not now. "sorry 'bout that bud. dud bud. man, your life sucks." Sans chuckled at his own joke. "sucky name. bet your parents hated ya. well, certainly do now after ya killed that poor monster." Sans pupils in his orbital cavity disappeared, leaving black pits staring at Dud. "what did that poor dog ever do to you?"

Derek broke out in a sweat, looking incredibly nervous, shivering and a smile appeared on his face as he laughed shakily. You assumed this was a fearful reaction. "Hey, hey pal. I didn't mean to, I freaked out, I thought he was going to kill me. What else was I supposed to do?"

Sans leaned forward, his sharp teeth glinting in glee. "shoulda thought about that before you helped themselves in their house. he was protecting his house, his family. you slaughtered him, dusted him, didn't give a shit, did you?" He leaned back, sighing. "ya know what you could do, to make the family feel better? could put some use into your pathetic life, dontcha ever wish you could give back instead of take?"

"I don't know what you're talking about dude, you're freaky me out." Derek whimpered, petrified as he sweat more and his skin took a more pale complexion.

"bud, you can just sit here and let me do the work. it's as easy as that. i can use you to save the lives of thousands. all you gotta do is sit and stay still. think of this as prison time. just not by the cops, but by the judge. is what i like to hear." With that said, he brings out his syringe, letting Derek get a good look at it. "i got here something called thallium. t'is easy to find. can find it in normal stuff you keep 'round the house, though they tell ya not to eat it. see, i'm gonna see what happens if i put this in ya system, it'll probably hurt, but that's the least ya can do is take a little pain to make up for the death of an innocent monster. ah, don't worry about it though, pal, we can fix that later. i got something to fix that, probably. guess we'll find out." And, without giving Derek any time to take all that information in, he took the syringe and stabbed it through Dud's upper arm near the shoulder, pushing the plunger down only a fraction, before taking it out so quickly Derek hardly noticed anything had gone into his body.

"What the fuck did you just do!?" Derek panicked, his eyes wide.

"you got  a drop of pure thallium coursing through your veins, right now. give it time and it'll set your body through, well. you'll feel some cramps, probably froth at the mouth, nausea, vomiting and if we're not fast enough maybe hair loss and blindness. but you shouldn't worry about that. we'll be nearby, waiting. keep an eye on ya." Sans winked, his pupils back to normal.

You don't remember agreeing to this. You were impatient, his display of power, his calm attitude, yet dangerous appearance wasn't helping your previous predicament that your body had forced yourself into. So, you looked to the floor, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Sans notices. His grin became massive. "aw, babe, wassamatta'?" He made his way towards you, completely ignoring the panic attack that Derek was probably having from the sounds of his breathing. You looked up, seeing Sans coming towards you, unsure of how to react as he stood next to you and put an arm around your shoulders. You looked away, knowing he could probably see the problem you were having. You shifted, your legs becoming uncomfortable and your underwear you were fully aware was becoming wet as it felt cold. Your face must've flushed or shown some sort of emotion, as Sans became aware and leaned his head right up to your ear. "are ya feeling frisky there, sweetie?" His voice was high with glee, clearly loving the effect he had on you as your body shivered, betraying you as you could feel your vagina become slick. You could've felt embarrassed, if you knew how to feel such a thing. Instead, you had hoped to no let him notice, in case he had become annoyed that you were so needy. After all, he had stated that he would reward you once the experiment was over, but only once it was over for the day. As far as you knew, it hadn't stopped. You needed to pay attention to what would happen to Dud, but you assumed that effects wouldn't take into effect for a few hours.

But Dud was here. "Uh, well. I mean..." You weren't sure how to answer for a while, but Sans' bone brow raised as he stared at you, wanting an answer. You couldn't lie to him. "Yes. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I didn't want to disturb you, Sans, until the experiment was over." You hung your head, waiting to be scolded. You grew confused when nothing of the sort happened. Looking up, you could see that Sans actually had a kind smile on his face, one that you were not used to seeing.

"i'm sorry, baby, i have been neglecting you." His hand came up, stroking your face again and pulling your head up to look at him. "hey, the human's medicine won't take effect for at least an hour, we got time to waste. we just gotta keep an eyesocket out, is all." Sans winked, moving his arm to be around your waist and a second arm joined it. He was standing in front of you, staring into your eyes, paying zero attention to the fact that Derek had calmed down considerably hearing the conversation happening behind him. He couldn't see a thing, but it made him uncomfortable to hear such things. "so, how 'bout we fix that little problem you got?" He had a purr in his voice, a slight rumble in what you assumed came from his cervical vertebrae. He wasted no time, both his hands coming right to the buttons of your shirt you had put on. You didn't protest, you actually had put on a bra that can be undone from the front especially for this occasion. He noticed soon as the top buttons came undone. He purred, exactly like you expect a cat would and he leaned his head closer to your chest. "someone's been planning, you're a naughty little minx, ain'tcha?" He took no time at all to undo the bra, after you had taken the time to explain how to undo a front bra. He made a growl sound, as he removed the bra aside and took a look at your perked breasts. Sans' pupils grew slightly larger, as you saw him glancing at your breasts. You felt a swell of what you assumed happiness as he stared.

"wow sweetie, they're pretty great. I could easily keep my face on them all day." Sans smiled, leaning his head between the both of them for a second, before you spotted a flash of red. He pulled his head back, moving his head to latch onto your right breast with his mouth, his teeth barely scraping the skin. You shivered, the teeth were making slight pinches to your skin like a scratch to an itch. The real miracle worker giving you tingling sensations was his tongue, the same that had brought you the same sensations on your nether regions previously days ago. At the same time, his left hand took hold of your left breast, cupping your breast and his distal phalanx rubbed against your erect nipples. His right hand made its way downward, sliding against your body the whole way down as it dug between your skin and trousers. It managed to slide past inside your trousers, finding your underwear, passing through that the same way and slid towards your naked sex. You breathed in a small breath in surprise, having forgotten the effect it had on your body to be touched in such a way. You could feel Sans chuckle, the rumble causing your body to vibrate slightly, adding to the pleasant vibes further that you weren't sure you could ever describe to another person. You could only act mindlessly, pushing your chest to Sans' open maw and moving your hips towards Sans' phalanx. He felt him insert a singular phalanx, pushing in as far as the middle phalanx that did give you a slight tinge of pain, but no more than that. He pumped his phalanx in and out, it was then what you took your fist and bit down, trying to keep yourself quiet. You tried to gain some semblance of control, but some force made your fist move out of your mouth. Sans growled, that caused you to moan quietly and push your chest into his face again.

A second phalanx joined the first, before he proceeded to make a scissor motion that caused your hips to jolt upwards and a gasp to leave your lips. Sans seemed to purr, as a vibration hit you on a constant motion. You felt you were close, that feeling of euphoria etching ever closer. Too many things were happening at once, you felt so close, so close, so far. His tongue working on your nipple, his left phalanx's rubbing your erect nipple, his right phalanx's burying inside of your vagina, rubbing against the walls and at times forcing your vagina open slightly. He inserted a third phalanx, that brought almost a tear to your eyes as you felt a sharp sting. He tried his best, considering he had no skin to cushion his actions, but you felt it were better this way, the ridges of his bones rubbing against the walls of your vagina. You shivered, feeling his phalanx's pushed further, hitting that sweet spot that forced you to close your eyes, clamp your thighs together and your hips to push upwards away as you felt your orgasm finally hit you. You shivered almost violently, your eyes screwed shut and you let out a breath of air, gasping for breath as if you had just surfaced from underwater. Sans helped you ride it out, rubbing softly against the walls of your vagina. You weren't sure if that helped or not, but you knew you didn't want him to stop. His thumb caressed the edge of your labium minora, his tongue continued to swirl around the nub of your nipple and his left hand cupped your breast, making a slow swirling motion. After a couple of minutes, you were sure were a couple of minutes, Sans detached himself from your breast, marks of where his fangs had clutched onto your breast obvious and slightly bleeding. He grinned, opening his maw and licking the beads of blood, shivering as he felt the tiniest bit of determination flow inside him. It was absolutely minute, but the copper taste was so profound he couldn't ignore it. He knew he should be careful, too much determination to him could cause an addiction, he was sure. He kept his grin wide, looking at the state of you. He felt proud, powerful, to have such an effect on you. He could get you to do anything he wanted so long as he could keep bringing you to completion. That only turned him on more himself, but he had much better control. He would love to ask for a blow job, something you would be so willing to give, no matter where or when, but he felt like he forgot something. He was too busy revealing in the feeling of your vaginal walls pushing against his phalanx's, it was a wondrous feeling. He could only imagine what it would feel like...

Oh.

You noticed first, recovering, though still sweating and shivering. You saw Derek Dud, lying on the examination table, shaking, moaning in pain and frothing at the mouth. Ah. Shit. Sans' orbital cavity widened, as he tried to carefully remove his phalax's from your vagina, trying to be careful to not harm you. Derek wasn't _that_ important. It took a few seconds longer, you didn't seem to be in any pain as he walked to Derek's side. He put the same phalanx's that had been in your vagina on Derek's neck. There was a rushing pulse, much faster than it should be. That was probably a bad sign. You put a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to see you held the determination serum in your hand. Pecking you on the mouth soundlessly, he took the syringe, stabbing it in Derek's neck to speed the process and push the plunger. He put half the syringe in his system, hoping it would make a difference.

By a minute or two, he realised it was too late, the froth in his mouth stopped the determination from flowing anywhere in his blood, causing it to get clogged in his throat. His froth turned pink, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he choked, coughed one more time and died.

Well. That was a complete and utter failure.

"Sorry..." He heard you say. He turned to you, smiling. You figure he wasn't annoyed at you for what had happened, both of you had wanted it after all, you had been too preoccupied otherwise.

"no worries, sweetheart. he was useless anyway if he couldn't last long enough. maybe he killed himself that way so he could be defiant until the end. bastard. couldn't even help human-kind before he died."

You agreed. What an utter selfish bastard.

"welp. this is gonna be hell to clean. endo, c'mon buddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for laughing a little as Derek died in that way. I'm going to hell. I did they that they were pretty fucked up, I'm pretty sure this just further proves how fucked up they are. We're talking PRETTY fucked up man. ^^; 
> 
> How'd I do? First proper graphical smut :D I hope I did well! Call me a noob if I'm not ^^; haha there will be future smut chapters, that's why I'd love to hear your complaints or tips so I can improve for future chapters. I won't be adding TOO many, otherwise they'd become boring and we don't want that! :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sinned hard along with me~ We're all going to hell anyway, highway to hell and all that. I'll meet you there one day~! ;D 
> 
> ~Blackie


	6. Sexualis Clinopale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is at her wits end, getting more and more missing persons. She now prepares for the worst for her city. Sans and his nurse continue their experiments, learning that the police are starting to piece things together, try to keep each others hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like... sorry. I got zero excuses for how an update took so long. This is a very difficult fanfic for me to write, it's a lot more complex in language than all my other ones, I feel. So... sorry about that. But hey, I got it done finally. Hope it is worth the wait despite it being so so short. Sorry! ><
> 
> Okay, this is like so many warnings here. This chapter after the Undyne part and talking later, is gonna be pure smut. Like, sexual explicit language and descriptions and words and everything. If that is not your thing, dunno why you're reading this fanfic. There's warnings for slight blood play here, so be prepared for that! This is like my first time writing purely explicit female/male sex, just so ya know. So, if it sucks, that'll be why. I did my best, it works for the plot as well so it's kinda crucial! You'll see! C: 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are gonna get real~

Chapter 6 Sexualis Clinopale

Today was going to be a shit day, was the first thought in Undyne Nero's mind. Not only was Andrew missing, but a bloke called Derek Dud was missing too. Derek, Undyne didn't care too much more about, he was wanted for the murder of Doggo Dawson and for breaking into the family house. Dud probably thought he was a normal dog protecting his family, then killed the poor monster, freaked out when he realised the dog turned to dust, rather than leave a bloody mess and hightailed it and was gone forever. Normally, seeing this, Undyne would dismiss this immediately as him doing a runner out of the country and not contacting his family or anything. However, two disappearances between a week of each other, both criminals, in the same city? That seemed unlikely, considering Andrew didn't have a good reason to do a runner.

Undyne didn't have much to go on. Derek Dud didn't appear often on CCTV, there was nothing to suggest anything had happened to him. Call it a hunch, but Undyne had a feeling that something bigger was happening than was being let on. As for Andrew, they had found his car on the University campus behind the Richardson building. Why it had been there was a complete mystery, as Andrew Taylor was not assigned to the university, although he was friends with many of the students. According to his friends, after newbie cop interviewed his friends, he had been drinking a couple of days before he was pronounced missing at the club. Most had assumed he had gone home afterwards and were shocked to find that his car was at the university. He hadn't been there in a long time, preferring to meet out in the town rather than at the campus. None of the friends knew anyone who lived in the Richardson building either. His car documents had been left in his car door, his wallet was still in his car also, so he clearly hadn't done a runner. What idiot would leave his wallet and car documents inside his car if he intended to run away? So, something had happened to him. Something that had probably happened to Dennis as well, though there was no proof of that either.

A week in and there was still nothing, no clues and nobody had come forward with any information. It was a complete dead end. Undyne was worried, she was beginning to fear the worst was happening, that a series of kidnappings was soon going to be a case for murder. She had ordered her officers to keep an eye out, she felt it in her fins, something was horribly wrong. Something big was happening, but she had no idea what or how to prevent it.

"DI Undyne!" Ugh, this could not be happening! "We've got another one, same circumstances." That was Randy Briggs bringing the bad news. It had been two weeks or around that since Andrew went missing, Undyne had to guess. The press were starting to sniff out the disappearances and the increase in police activity. Sooner or later, she would have to address the public on the matter. "We've got Manuel Fox, 25 black male who has a record of drugs, holds an ASBO and had been tried for manslaughter. Remember the Fox case?" Undyne remembered it well. It hadn't been all of Fox's fault. Well, sort of. Manuel Fox had been driving fast, too fast, in a getaway chase for burglary all had assumed but it was never proven. He was too preoccupied driving fast that he took a turning too fast, skidded and was unable to break when a fox monster had begun to cross the road. The monster was dusted immediately on impact, Fox had been so surprised that he hadn't driven away, getting out of the car to see his crime and left many eyewitnesses able to identify him.

"Who pronounced him missing, then?" Undyne was getting a headache thinking about it. She had zero leads, wasn't even entirely sure if this was kidnapping or not. She had noticed a trend, however. Only human criminals were getting targeted. So far, not a single monster had been a target, which seemed unusual. Monster deaths were a hell of a lot easier to hide body wise, yet somehow three people had been kidnapped and nobody had seen a single body in this entire city.

"His mother, actually." Briggs tells Undyne, bringing out paperwork detailing the encounter with Fox's mother. "She says that he had gone out to get shopping for her, he lives back with his mother since the manslaughter charges and he was let out of prison. He got kicked out of his rented apartment. He had gone out yesterday to get some groceries for her, since they needed something for dinner. When he didn't return by the time she was meant to be cooking, she got worried and went out looking for him. After she had searched the areas she believed he would've been in, she came to the police station to ask for our help. We've pronounced him missing after our search yesterday yielded nothing. Do you think..." Briggs hesitated. They didn't want to assume too much, but at this point, it was hard not to. "Do you think we're dealing with a serial killer?"

Undyne ran a hand through her hair, leaving out a huge sigh. She held out her hand to read the report. Randy understood and handed her the report immediately and waited patiently whilst she read it. Silence.

Undyne slammed the paper down, a look of determination on her face and she stood up from her chair. "We can't keep quiet much longer. Three disappearances in similar circumstances in two weeks is too much of a coincidence. I think we're dealing with a murder case here. We don't have any evidence, but we should assume the worst now. Get everyone on alert, make sure everyone is informed of the disappearances of Manuel Fox, Andrew Taylor and Derek Dud. Keep an eye out on any suspicious activity, this case is going to be moved to top priority, before more people go missing. We've got a link, all of them seem to be criminals or have a criminal record of some kind and all are humans. I'll be calling a press conference soon, and we'll have to let the press know what is happening and ask for the public's help. We're going to need their help now."

...

You and Sans had been cleaning up after Ella Cox's appointment. It was the first time Sans had chosen a female sinner, but after having been explained and read her case file, you understood. She had ruined many lives of men with false accusations of rape, and they had indeed been false as the court had declared them so. The law didn't protect those falsely accused for such a crime, you had already been proven guilty before you had the chance to protect yourself, if you were a male, in today's society. You didn't understand it. As you had shown, you were perfectly capable of being just as dangerous as Sans. It made no difference to you that you carried a womb, rather than a penis. Surely, you had thought, that women would be more dangerous, because of how society perceives women as the gentler of the two sexes, therefore humans were more likely to let their guard down among the female gender. After all, that was how you had managed to come to a routine.

Ella Cox's time was spent much like Andrew's, her SOUL had been tainted black, however hers hadn't come to life in front of you. She didn't seem at all surprised, nor displeased that her SOUL had been blackened. She didn't seem pleased either. She seemed... honestly, you weren't sure. She seemed almost resigned, like she knew it all along that her SOUL was as black as she claimed her heart had been. You had to assume that was some kind of manner of speech, she'd be dead if she'd had a black heart, severe necrosis symptoms. She had felt remorse, or you believed that she had. Sans didn't seem convinced.

"nah, darlin', they always say that when they realise they are being punished. they say these things, hoping that it will prevent their punishment. if they were really sorry, they would find a way to resolve the matter, apologise and right their sins. but they never do. they never learn, they'll say anything to avoid taking any responsibility for their own selfish actions." Sans kissed you on the forehead. "it is something that comes with practise and experience, to be able to see their true intentions in their SOULs. i could see, by peering in, she felt no remorse, she felt joy for having power over those males and ruining their lives. As her life had been ruined previously, through no fault of those innocent males. She ruined those men's lives, because another had ruined hers. Two wrongs do not make a right, is the important lesson to learn here." He turns and grins to Ella, who began sweating and leaned away from his face as his sharp teeth shone in the examination LED light. "ain't that right, Cox?"

She had survived, the blackness of her SOUL sucked out of her from a needle, although she suffered a great deal. It was part of the recovery process, Sans reassured. She was then injected with a small dose of DETERMINATION, lifting her HP slightly, however she remained unconscious after her SOUL reacted badly to being treated. Her recover was a good sign, however. It was the first positive result that you and Sans had gotten since beginning this expedition of creating eternal life. Maybe, perhaps, finally, you were getting somewhere. Perhaps it was because she was female? Something in her female genes fighting for her life and remaining alive, gathering the DETERMINATION enough to recover with a healthy SOUL, perhaps finally being cleansed of her sins? With any luck, she could pull through an entirely new changed woman. Only time will tell, until she woke up.

Now, currently, you had your head leaned against Sans' shoulder, his phalanges running through your hair sweetly. You think. Honestly, you weren't sure what sweet really was, Hollywood and films never made that clear and you had never been interested enough to figure out the true definition. You suppose, possibly, it had to do with personal opinion, something you cannot give a firm definition on. He had turned the television on, although it was more white noise than anything else to you at this current time. Your mind was too busy travelling to distant ideas and theories, such as the possibility of even this experiment being able to give you life. You knew you were a dead carcass inside, your SOUL only brightening when Sans was able to give you life. However, what if Sans was no longer? You could not remain a walking corpse should the worst happen. No, you would sooner take your own life to give Sans life than you would to live the same way you had before Dr Sans Serif had entered into your life and given you a reason to wake up in the morning, the ability to see colours, feel some sort of emotions, have your body behave in a way you had never felt before.

The news caught your attention, as a breaking news had popped up onto the screen, cutting off the program that Sans had been paying attention to. "Breaking news! Police are inquiring about the kidnappings of three men, Derek Dud, Andrew Taylor and Manuel Fox. Each of the men were declared missing within a few days of each other and were last seen in various parts of the city in the late hour of the evening. Police are asking for anyone with any information into their disappearances to give them a call on 0800-"

"ah." Sans sighed, slumping down into his chair. You watched him, looking suddenly worried. "it is as i feared, pet. we are trying to help the police, and here they are making our job harder for us. if we could rid evil out of humans, then we could resolve their problem entirely."

"Would it be better to show them, to try to reason with them and for them to understand what it is that we are trying to do?" You try to reason with him, hoping maybe this would help the situation.

However, Serif shakes his head. "if only it were that easy. an old friend of mine, a scientist and monster by the name of dr wing dings gaster had already attempted something like this. his experiment had gone horribly wrong, although his methods were less than pleasing. he had captured SOULs, human SOULs of ones already passed away and kept them caged like rats. he had experimented with DETERMINATION serum and pure SOULs, only for a human SOUL to possess him. when a human SOUL and a monster SOUL merge, they become a beast of incredible power, the power he had gained drove him to madness. he tore the city apart, fuelled with rage over his failure and panic that he would be killed for the true monster he had become." Sans looked distant, as if he remembered seeing the exact carnage happen in front of him in a distant past. "of course, he sealed his own fate by reacting the way that he had. or, perhaps, his fate was sealed the moment the SOULs attacked him. we won't ever know, for gaster was dusted. he was too long gone. they killed him to save him, it was the only way to separate the two."

You felt... conflicted. You gave the response you thought was appropriate; "I'm sorry for your loss." It was a lie, you had no idea how to feel sorrow, not in the sense that was called for in this situation. You had never lost something before, not of emotional significance at any rate. You doubted you had anything to fit that kind of description. However, from watching human interaction and learning to hide and pretend you were normal, this seemed like a good reaction.

Dr Sans Serif, however, was not fooled. He was grinning, as if amused that you had even attempted; "no, you're not. but i suppose that ain't your fault." He ran a skeletal hand through your hair again, curving it so he was holding your chin. “your soul reacts so beautifully when i touch you. it's like it absorbs the energy surrounding me and uses it for itself. but only from me, i notice, when you touch those wretched sinful broken SOULs, you react in disgust. you don't think you show it, but i see it.” He begins to stroke your face, his grin turning softer. “i see now. we were always meant to meet, we were always meant to be together. don't you agree?”

You nodded. “Yes. It feels...” How could you describe it? “Like I'm a robot. A being without feelings, without thoughts, without ideas, just there for a singular purpose that I don't seem to know about. But... then I saw you.” You took a deep breath. “At first, I was just asking the simple questions in my head, how you could move, talk, walk, everything a human takes for granted you took for granted through a different form of kinetic energy, somehow.” You remembered clearly, as if it had only been last week. Maybe it had been. Time seemed rather irrelevant in most circumstances. “Then, I was annoyed with you. You seemed so bossy, so forward and so sure of yourself that you could read me like a book. I thought, honestly how dare he, I was almost insulted. But... then I realised, I _felt_ insulted. I had never felt anything so meaningful in my entire life. It was even worse when you knew that I was feeling something. You knew... I craved you. That frightened me even more. I don't... I don't know how to...” To satisfy yourself properly? Because you'd never been aroused in your entire life, you'd been stoic and devoid of almost basic emotions since you were born. You never laughed, not really, never cried which your parents were thankful for. Your teenage years were the worst, when everyone was going through their puberty and going through pains and emotional distress and you... were the same as ever. You hadn't changed, hadn't developed, only physically if barely, but you hadn't gone through the motions of emotional trauma like everyone else had. It sounded like a huge bother, honestly, you were thankful back then that you didn't have to go through that experience. But that made you a freak, different from everyone else and unable to relate to even basic topics. Most that people talked about, students, workers, everyday other people, was complain. Everyone complained heavily, about even the most mundane of things. Something you never understood. What good did complaining do if you never acted upon what you complained about. This made you a little bit more... not popular, but not enough to be comfortable around people or people comfortable around you either. 

“you're not sure how to cope?” Well, it wasn't exactly what you had been aiming for, but it held the same definition, if you looked at it loosely. You looked at Sans, nodding your head. “ah, baby girl, it's cuz you haven't been able to experience arousal so often. if you were exposed more to arousal, maybe even... satisfied,” His tone grew low, his voice low in pitch and it left shivers up your spine. You had no idea how, but your body reacted to his voice in a pleasing manner. You were still left confused, however. How was he able to do that? What was it about him that had your body and mind dragged so much towards him? It just didn't make any logical sense. “you'll feel a lot more... free, and comfortable.”

There was no denying the logic hidden there, but... “c'mon, babe, remember how good it feels? don't you remember?” You felt his hand, one that hadn't been stroking your hair, begin to wonder to your leg, to the inner thigh, still on the clothed part. You had worn jeans today, knowing you'd be having another patient to take care of. You shiver, however. Oh, yes. Of course you did. How could you not? “could you imagine what it would feel like... to go the whole way?” You take in a sharp breath, you're not sure why you weren't expecting it. You'd read on it, of course, preparing, human monster relationships certainly weren't that rare. Most said it was similar as humans did it, there was no difference besides looks, depending on the monster you were laying with. However, some can be powerful enough for their SOULs to mingle with each other as well. It was the way monsters had sex, their SOULs mingled, not quite combined and not quite collide, but... phase wasn't exactly the correct term either, but of that degree, it had the same effects as coitus. It was how monsters created new life for themselves, to make a family. The moment the monster pair have their own children, however, their life then begins to tick. Should they never have children, it is said that monsters could live forever. Only, most would ponder what kind of a life would that be? 

You weren't sure you'd want to live for eternity, besides. The world was not interesting enough, to live the same dull days over and over again, unless you were by Sans Serif's side. The one being that gave you a purpose, feelings, thoughts, ideas, an identity and finally feel like you had somewhat of a personality than a blank staring face moving through the seas of people. 

If what Sans had done to you previously had given you such powerful emotions you could barely handle yourself... what would it be like to be thrown over the edge? Not just for you, but for Sans also? 

Your mind halted in wondering, when you felt the hand that was between your legs move closer, heading to your clothed crotch. The clothing doing very little to ease on the pressure Sans was putting on that area. You didn't make a noise, but you couldn't help but react and move your hips towards his hand, asking for more silently. 

Sans was delighted. “we got a few hours to kill, darling. waddya say we get down and dirty?” He spoke with a purr, a thick, red, slimy tongue of his leaving from his fangs and licked your ear. You shivered involuntarily, letting out a breath and nodding, not wanting to speak as you were sure you would have trouble forming the correct words that you required. “thatta girl. trust me, i can make ya feel good.” You already knew that he could, he'd done it once before, you were confident in his ability to make this an experience to remember by. He patted his lap, a silent invitation for you to climb aboard. You did without showing any hesitation, bringing your lips to his as you became absorbed by the feelings of arousal. He knew, somehow, even with just your tongues colliding and dancing together, how to get a rise out of you. At the same time, whilst your tongues were dancing, you felt Sans' hands open your jeans, pull down the fly and a single skeletal hand dive down between your legs. It moved past your knickers, down and aimed for your clit front of your crotch. You let in a breath through your nose, Sans grinned although he didn't stop either his tongue nor hand, which had begun rubbing in a circular motion on the same area. You worked yourself up, thrusting slowly into his hand, feeling yourself become excited. It still felt rather foreign, but you didn't think you could ever stop now. You didn't want him to stop. 

He pulled his mouth away, his tongue remaining outside dripping saliva on his shirt, though he didn't appear to care in the least. “that feel good, pet?” He purred, somehow with his tongue still hanging out. He brought his face to your neck, giving it a long lick, before his tongue then disappeared. “ya like it when i mark ya?” You nodded your head, even when you had absolutely no idea. You weren't currently pondering about whether being marked mattered or not, or even what it signified, you just wanted  _more._ You flinched, letting out a small gasp as Sans' fangs bit down on your neck. Not hard enough to do any damage, but certainly enough to leave marks, small beads of blood dribbled down feeling sensitive on your already sensitive body. At the same time, his fingers moved from the front of your crotch, struggling to move further back to your vaginal entrance. The jeans were proving a nuisance to Sans, but he could just about manage to slip a single distal phalange past the hymen. 

“Jesus...” You hadn't meant to say it, but it had slipped past your lips. You had almost forgotten what it was like, to feel a welcome intrusion such as this. 

Sans licked up some of the blood beads that hadn't gone too far down your neck, pulling himself away to admire your dishevelled look. “ya look so good, babe. sat down on my lap like this, panting like the pet you are, i could get used to this.” He adds another finger inside, joining its companion and pushes them further in. He takes it slow, noticing by your reactions that you weren't quite used to it. He uses his thumb to rub against your labia minora, to try to get you to relax quicker. “you're just drenched down there, so ready for me. but ah, all good things need to be prepared for, don't they?” He moves back slightly, his grin sharp and dangerous, adding that extra bit of thrill as you see your own blood stained on his fangs. 

But after two minutes of fingers, a third one being added sooner on, you were beginning to grow frustrated. You hadn't known frustration, had always been patient, but you were being tried at this moment. You suddenly jerked up, a gasp falling past your lips as a sensitive bundle was brushed against a phalange inside of you. “Again.” You breathed out by instinct. Sans' grin grew wider, as he began to aim for that spot a few times. Your hips were rocking, you were sure if Sans were a human, the skin on his hands would've been ripped raw by the irritation of the material of your jeans. But here he was, not caring, only there to satisfy you. 

After another minute, deeming you ready, he removed his fingers. You felt rather empty and disappointed, but you knew that that signified that Sans was prepared. “up and at 'em, pet. get rid of ya bottoms and we can get down to it.” It wasn't romantic in the least, but you didn't care at this point. It didn't matter, this was an almost animalistic desire at this point, something you felt you couldn't control. You couldn't say no, wouldn't say no. You needed this, like you needed to satiate hunger. Record time, your trousers and underwear were off, Sans unbuttoned his own jeans, his boxers pulled down enough to show off his impressive appendage he hid behind trousers. You had no idea if it was large, or small, you had no clue, nor did you care. This was Sans, it matched the colour of his tongue, a red slimy look to it, but it matched what you expected a penis to look like. It didn't seem intimidating, you were shaking with anticipation. Sans didn't need to instruct you, as you went down on your knees in front of his lap, leaning forward to get a close look. It was a very normal penis, in every way that you had studied one, despite the almost gel look to the appendage. The sight of it wasn't what aroused you, but the ideas of what it could do to you. And what you could do to it to get a reaction out of Sans. With a smile, you leaned forward and gave the appendage a long lick, from bottom to top. You could feel from the contact the shiver, hear the slight groan in his panting of the effect it had on him. It excited you further, to know that Sans got enjoyment out of this. You ran your tongue along the top, breathing out on him, knowing he'll be sensitive to react to any little thing. 

You could hear him growl. He pulled you up, up to your feet and pushed you to sit on his lap again. “gonna drive me crazy, pet. i ain't gonna be able to hold on enough for the real ride if ya keep that shit up.” You almost wanted to laugh, but you felt better that you weren't the only one having trouble composing oneself. Dr Sans Serif was also suffering through the same uncontrollable desires as you were. You put your hands on his shoulders for leverage, as you felt his hand keep a hold of your hips for steadiness as he readied himself. 

There was an initial flinch, a slight burn when he first pushed in the tip. You shivered, nodding to let him know that you were coping okay. He went slow, careful, wary. It was almost unbearable, but you could feel that burn lingering, warning you of pain if he moved too fast. For the moment, it felt pleasant at the slow pace he was moving, until finally he reached the hilt as you sat down on his lap fully. “minute... get ma breath.” You were struggling not to move, the pressure feeling almost like an itch that needed friction. You were sweating, more than Sans was which surprised you, your hips shaking in arousal and the need for movement as you waited. It wasn't until Sans nodded his head, that you began to lift yourself, with the help of his hands on your hips, that you pushed back down.

And, Jesus, when you got the aim right within yourself, it felt fantastic, it felt like it would have to be alive, experiencing every touch like a jolt of energy. You felt heat burn on your cheeks, something you had never felt before that you imagined happened when embarrassed. Every so often, when you managed to angle yourself correctly, you could feel that bundle of nerves being tickled, leaving tingles on your skin and a need to want to do it over and over. Sans was panting as heavily as you were, mumbling words of encouragement that you didn't care to understand what they say, but gave you a thrill to hear the tone of his voice. This held a certain thrill, a feeling of completing oneself, but not quite. You loved this feeling, the tingles, the excitement, the slight reactions your body had. Hair raising, heat flowing through your veins, excitement, the feeling of sweat beads slowly drifting down your body, every little thing that felt alive that you'd never before experienced. 

It was then you felt something else, a pull on your chest. Sans had fallen back against his chair, but he seemed to feel the same thing as he flinched. With a gasp from both of you, your SOULs, yours a clear empty colour, though the tinge of red could be seen. Sans' a pure white colour, an upside down heart representing his own SOUL. The pair floated together, meeting together in the middle and brushing against each other. Words couldn't describe the feeling, a moment of blank, forgetting how to breathe, thoughts in your head blank, the world disappearing for a blank second. Bliss. Euphoria. All words still not perfect to describe what it felt to feel alive, to finally feel like you exist. You could feel the same Sans could, happy, excited, all these words inadequate. 

Then it was over. 

Just like that. The world returned to normal, the flash of white light gone and now you felt exhausted having experienced too much for your mind to cope. You and Sans were panting heavily, shaking in the emotions that you both experienced. Your SOULs had merged, momentarily. Each that you felt each other for a moment or two, though it seemed that your SOULs knew themselves that you couldn't merge for much longer. Your SOUL, whilst almost seemingly lifeless and dull, could absorb Sans' with ease, and you knew it deep down. The merge was only a moment, lest Sans be absorbed and lost forever. You couldn't, even if it meant you could regain emotions, moments such as the sex you had just experienced would not exist. You had grown too fond of Sans, his character, his language, you loved it all. You would do anything for him, and you felt it in his SOUL when it mingled with yours, he would do the same thing for yourself. 

“that... i didn't know we could.” Sans breathed out, finally able to get a hold of his breath and speak again. “that's... is that how ya feel everyday, pet? a vast emptiness, that just needs to be filled?” You could only nod, you didn't want to lie to him, when you knew that he could tell when you were lying. He knew the answer to this question, it just felt like he needed clarification, to fully understand what it was like to live as a walking void of emotion. “heh. i see. maybe we got another goal in mind when taking determination, then?”

You perked up, though your mind was still clouded from the experience beforehand. “You mean...?”

Sans nodded, smiling. “lesse if we can't get ya little SOUL to brighten up for good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter than normal, I know but it seemed to end so well that I had to end it here. Next chapter is probably the part I'm most excited to write about! This is where it makes a turning point where I always knew this story was going to go. I only hope I can write it out as much as I've loved seeing it play out in my head! I can't wait! :D
> 
> Gimme as much criticism about the smut as you can, I got no idea if it's any good, sexy or whatever. I had a vague idea of what I was doing. That's a good start at least haha xD makes good practise should I ever need it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you everyone who hasn't given up on this story! I'll try my best to get it updated sooner this time I promise!
> 
> ~Blackie


	7. Patere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sans Serif gives you the story, the reason he has been working the way he has. The reason he needs all the DETERMINATION that he has taken. Right as everything is going to come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically wrote itself. After the first half, this thing just wrote itself and my fingers didn't stop moving for ages. I was sat listening to Disney Music in the background as my fingers and mind just worked on their own and created this. This is what I had seen initially when I created this story. This is how it all comes together. 
> 
> I won't spoil anymore, this chapter is the one I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. It probably means its shit then haha let's hope not! 
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. This is one of my favourite bits, I love writing this type of writing! You'll see!
> 
> I won't keep you all excited any longer. Here you go;
> 
> WARNING: Gore, graphic descriptions of body horror, corpses, everything is horrible.

Chapter 7 Patere

There had been three more subjects after Ella Cox's failure. She had died in her sleep, her soul rejecting her body and destroying itself. The other three subjects never took to DETERMINATION the same way Ella had. Cox had been your best bet, until her SOUL suddenly rejected this life, whether it was her decision of suicide or her SOUL had given up hope, neither of you were sure.

The previous subject, a Michael Cross, had not cooperated as hoped. He had somehow managed to evade you whilst you had been otherwise preoccupied with other matters. You had brought him in as he was a child molester, though it seemed his lust did spread through to the females of the older form as well, since he had been enticed so easily by you. Much easier than other males, you had to say. What a fool. He was dangerous to keep roaming on his own, the police had no evidence and possibly had no clue what he was doing, what kind of horrid pornography he had kept on his laptop. What he shared on the internet. However, it seemed he was rather smarter than the other specimens you had kept. You had underestimated him, you and Sans both. The lab was maze like, huge, like it had been used for something much bigger a time long lost. You only realised that Cross had escaped because Lemon Bread had spat him out, half chewed on and bloody. His clothes ripped to shreds from Lemon Bread chewing on him. The Amalgamate spat Cross onto the floor in front of you and Sans, smiling sharply at the both of you, breathing out lemon breath.

“ _Do you think I did well?_ ” 

Sans you felt was initially disappointed, but he sighed and patted Lemon Bread on the nose. “we had wanted him alive, but perhaps this is for the best. he was dangerous, smarter than we gave him credit for. He had hurt so many children, he had managed to escape without our notice. thank you, Lemon, you did good in stopping him. he's yours.”

You had left Lemon Bread to its meal, Cross was entirely useless as even his SOUL must've been devoured by Lemon Bread. You winced, but only in surprise as you hear screeching from Lemon Bread, a screeching that wasn't its own, but you knew of the voice of Cross. His SOUL, probably, screeching as he died. Probably, the same screech that the children let out when he violated their very bodies and SOULs. You felt no sympathy for such a despicable creature.

“actually, sweet heart, there's something i'd like to show you.” Sans turns to you, gesturing for you to follow him. You're surprised, he didn't make it seem like this were an invitation to soul mingle, nor sex. Curious, you follow him. 

He leads you into his office, outside of the lab. Where anybody could knock on his door to be let in. He heads towards his bookshelf, where he kept his most common books, ones that a university professor should be expected to own. He surveys them, with a quick sweep of his eyes, before he picks one out, pushing the book in on the top corner, so it seemed to fall back through the bookshelf. Surprised, you watched as a compartment opened eye level to Sans to the right besides the book. It slid from one side to the other, revealing an urn. You were... confused.

“pet, it's time I told you the fruits of my research, why I must find eternal life. the power to bring people back from the dead.” He seemed... forlorn. Lost. So unlike what you expect him to be. “i know you might not feel what it's like, but... feel you should know by now. i didn't tell you before, cuz i wasn't sure i could trust ya.” He turns, giving you a smile, fangs just about poking out from his lips. He looked adorable. “i SOUL mingled with ya, poppet. i know i can trust ya word. because you can't lie to me anymore, but more than that. you are mine, and I am yours. ain't nothing changing that.” He grabbed your hands in his claws, bringing you down closer to his face. “so, ya deserve to know, this is my darkest secret, my worst past. i'll tell ya a story.”

“Is... is it appropriate here?” You were worried, that Sans wanting to share something so personal and secret, which got you excited and blissful to no end, that someone else would overhear. You were also territorial, wanting this secret to be known only to you.

Sans grinned. “nah, it'll be fine. it's gone midnight, pet, nobody is around to hear.” He leads you to the chair, he sat on his own, whilst you sat on the visitors opposite him. You were annoyed by the desk in between, but perhaps for now it was best.

He took a deep breath, before he began. “i had a younger brother, his name was papyrus. papyrus serif. remember i told you about him, briefly when we met?” You could vaguely remember that Sans kept a photo of a skeleton wearing an orange scarf on his desk. You remembered him being called Paps. “I loved him, with all my SOUL, I would die for him without second thought. He was everything to me. We were so close, sometimes it felt like the only thing we had was each other. I helped raise him when I grew older, he was about six years younger than me. He was always very sporty, loved to exercise, always happy and cheerful, saw the greatness in everyone and everything. He was so unlike me, he was everything I wanted to be. Anything he asked, I would do for him, in a heartbeat.”

“He was so proud of me when I became a university professor. I didn't think i'd ever be able to make it, honestly. But papyrus cheered me on. He motivated me to do things, even get out of bed in the mornings. Now, he still does, just a little differently. See, five years ago, my brother and I were walking back from a pub I used to visit a lot, grillby's. Paps never liked it there, too greasy food for him and he was too innocent to understand what alcohol was either. I was drunk that night, papyrus was helping me back home, complaining the whole way. It was the usual, it was normal for him, I loved him for it anyway. We were halfway there, when a bunch of human scumbags stopped us. They were laughing, making fun of papyrus' outfit he was wearing, he always wore this battle armour I had made for him, he always wanted to be a knight in shining armour, he never took the outfit off. Of course, papyrus failed to see them mocking him, taking their insults and sarcasm as compliments and thanked them, asking for advice on how to better his scarf. They didn't take it very well.”

“quicker than I could react, they brought out a shotgun. I blamed myself, for a very long time. If I wasn't drunk, i'd have killed those bastards faster than they could've...” he shakes his head. “they shot him. three times. he was dust before he could tell me anything, before he even registered what had happened.” Your SOUL... you felt heavy... though, not the sadness that clearly radiated from Sans as he spoke of this horrible cruel event that had occurred. You wanted to feel for him, wanted to apologise for what he had gone through, wanted to feel something. But you couldn't. Because, you've never lost before. “i didn't spare them, those humans. i destroyed them where they stood, crushed their SOULs in the palm of my hands, in the jaws of my beast friends. i made sure they would never be coming back and they'd be burning in hell. nobody ever tried to find them, nobody would ever find them either, i made sure of that.”

“that's why i want to create eternal life, to bring back those from the dead, to heal any wound. In that urn, that's papyrus' dust.” You look at the urn, surprised. This is not at all what you had been expecting, certainly not from Sans and this being his dark past. Sans looked just under the urn, picking out a red old book with the title worn out. He pulled the book out, revealing the set of books worked as a drawer. Inside, was a wrapped up, cleaned orange scarf. “this is his favourite item, his scarf he's worn since he was a baby bones. he used to use it as a blanket, it became his scarf later. He'll want it back on when he comes back to his older brother.” 

He takes a deep breath, looking at you. “hope ya understand. it's more than just cleansing the world, this'll bring my brother back, this could give you emotions, a full SOUL able to feel what everyone else does. we can do great things with this, the cops think it's too dangerous and not worth the effort. but i'd lay my life down for paps. it... i need him back.” Whilst you didn't understand a feeling of familial bonds or love, not entirely, not really, you wanted nothing more than for Sans to be happy. Whatever Sans wanted, Sans would receive. You knew, not caring that he hadn't been forward about the reasoning of his goal from the start, that you would follow him in this decision. You wanted to bring Papyrus back, to make Sans happy, he deserved that much. Papyrus had been innocent in that attack, hadn't provoked it at all. You were excited to be helping him with such an important part of his life, bringing his dead brother back from dust.

“It's okay, Sans. I understand. I'll still stand by you, no matter the costs, to help bring your brother back. Anything for you.” You told him, a smile on your face. You felt a surge of happiness, you think, as Sans' smile grew wide, a genuine smile. He brought you close, hugging you tight, his skull right up against your chest. You felt a surge of arousal, but held it back. Now was not the time. You brought your arms around Sans, keeping him close. You could feel how relieved he was that you still stood by his side, he felt hope. Together, you were both sure, with each other, you could bring back Papyrus. 

…

Frisk Fanshaw had always known that he was a strange child. He didn't mean to be, after his mother died, his father had never been the same really. So he had been told. He never knew his mother, who died in childbirth, so he didn't know any different. He supposed he did miss a mother figure in his life, but he wasn't sure what difference it would make. He hadn't known anything else. He felt, mostly, like he wasn't good enough for his father, who always got this depressed look on him when he looked at his own child. Being reminded constantly of the death of his wife, despite Frisk being male, he looked awfully like his own mother. Frisk's father, Marcus Fanshaw, had a very terrible drinking problem. And an anger problem. He had never laid a hand on his own son, never. He was a violent drunk, causing fights with random strangers at pubs when they got in his way. He had been arrested on more than one occasion because of it, causing the officials to take notice and warn that if he continued, his son may be taken away. However, there was little they could do, as he had never abused his son, mentally nor physically. Frisk just couldn't talk, his tongue born unable to speak words, though he could hear perfectly well.

Frisk loved his father, he wanted to help his father overcome his drinking problem. He knew full well that cutting it cold turkey was probably not the best way, going forward. He had no idea. He wasn't old enough to drink yet, at the age of ten, he never got involved. Heck, he was only just able to go out on his own, provided he took his mobile phone out with him wherever he went. He promised his dad he would always be back by dinner time, roughly about 8pm. It was coming to seven now, Frisk was taking a walk in the streets, being careful. He was not ignorant to the rise in number of people going missing, but as far as he had heard, only people with a criminal record went missing. Frisk had never seen the bars from the inside, so he was assured that he would be safe. Besides, who wants a mute kid anyway?

Frisk stopped as he reached a bar he knew very well, only because his father mentioned it many a time. Grillby's. He had never been inside, even though they served food, Frisk didn't fancy taking his chances in a pub. Not because it was often filled with monsters, Frisk had no problem with that and neither did his father. It's just... he didn't want to witness violence. He stopped when he recognised his father's car just outside. Ah. Disappointment. He had hoped-

Frisk hid away, backing into a nearby alleyway as he heard the doors open, his father's loud voice singing alerting him of his presence. He was drunk, alright. Why did he drive to the pub again, if he was going to be too drunk to drive home?

That thought stopped when Frisk spotted his father with someone he had never seen before. You. You were carrying him by his arm, trying your best to follow his drunk movements as he spilled the last of his beer on the pavement. Frisk couldn't get a good read out of you, as you didn't seem to be particularly annoyed, nor were you laughing. Your face was a blank slate, your SOUL... empty. When Frisk tried to get a good read out of your SOUL, a power he felt he had gotten in exchange of his voice, something only monsters could usually do, he saw... nothing. He didn't like it, didn't like you, what were you even doing with his father? You were leading him to Marcus' car, opening the passenger door and guiding him in.

As soon as Frisk's father was in the car, your face changed into an annoyed scowl. It seemed very bitter, not like a person who was trying to help a poor drunk guy get home. Frisk didn't like the look of this. He waited a little bit, waited until you had your back turned and was heading into the car, before he made his move. He rushed towards the car, opening the boot which Frisk knew his father never bothered to fix the lock of as he never kept anything in there. It shut and didn't open during the drive, that was all that mattered to Marcus. Fanshaw jumped into the boot, closing it quickly before you noticed a thing.

He could just about hear the both of you talking. “Hah... my son's gonna be worried shitless about me.”

“Oh? You have a son?” You sounded surprised, whether it was genuine or not, Frisk couldn't tell. You were a good actor if you didn't mean it.

“Yeah. Love him but... he reminds me too much of _her._ ” 

You made a hum of understanding, from what Frisk could tell. “If you have a son, why are you out here drinking? Shouldn't you be with him?”

“It hurts... just, hurts too much. To look at him, see _her_ there, every time. It's not his fault, but I can't... I can't do it. I can't do it anymore.” Frisk couldn't believe what he was hearing... and yet, he could. To a degree, deep down, he knew that his father suffered everyday, because he couldn't not see his wife when he looked at his son. Things were fine when he was young, before he developed too many features and looked like her. It became harder when Frisk couldn't talk, so sign language lessons were a necessity, something Marcus never imagined he needed. Was his father finally truly giving up on him? Was he going to be adopted? Like he had always had fears of? Was he finally just not good enough for his father to look past his looks?

“Look, I'm no good at this. I don't have kids, never babysat, never lost a close family member. But, you've got a part of her with you in your kid. My mother always believed that if a family member passes away, their souls are always watching you, trying to help the best they can. We just can't communicate with them yet.” It was an interesting thing you brought up. It was something Frisk thought about as well, he had seen floating lost SOULs before, some able to dance in front of him. He was never able to communicate with them, but he saw them sometimes. Frisk had put them down to maybe lost SOULs or ghosts, but they hadn't done anything like he remembered people telling him ghosts do. Like haunting places, throwing objects, making them float, scaring people, they just... floated. 

There was some sniffling noises, Frisk could only assume from his own father. “Thank you... you... you're... too kind.” He sounded drowsy, sleepy, almost slurred in speech. That seemed... worse than Frisk remembered when he was drunk. Maybe he was passing out drunk? 

There was a loud sigh from you. “That's what they all say. Can't believe how gullible you all are.” Frisk felt a shiver up his spine. Your tone of voice no longer imitating a nice person, your voice had turned to ice, cutting and raw. 

Then, suddenly, Frisk felt this... almost compressed feeling, like the air suddenly grew heavy, and suddenly there was another person in the car somehow! “hey babe, this guy give ya trouble?” It was a male, a deep voice that Frisk couldn't place or recognise, but certainly had a close relation to you as he called you 'babe'. Not a word Frisk heard often, but TV shows and school experiences verified to him that they were apparently terms of endearment. 

“No, he is too drunk to really do anything. The sleeping effect just took a lot longer to take effect than I was expecting. What did this guy do again, Sans?”

“causing trouble, drunk all the time, fights at the bars. you name it. nothing horrendous, but he's a sinner like the rest.”

“Sans, he's got a kid. He was telling me, he's got a kid at home waiting. He's struggling because he's lost a wife.”

“ain't no reason for everyone to suffer from him. He almost killed someone after fracturing their skull on a glass bottle, ain't that a bit of an overreaction? Jail time taught him nothing cuz here he is still doing it.” 

You hummed quietly, not wanting to say anything else it seemed as the rest of the drive was quiet. The drive went on for another ten minutes or so, before coming to a halt. 

“yeah, car should be fine here. Grab hold of me tight and i'll get us outta here.” What was this Sans guy talking about, Frisk wondered. He felt the same oppressive feeling of the air becoming tense, before he couldn't hear anything else. He waited, a good five minutes in silence, before he tried opening the boot. He found himself in a familiar area, it was rather populated most of the time, but because of how late it was, there was nobody about. Frisk had found himself in the University car park, left alone with no sign that you or Sans had gone anywhere. There was no clue, his father was also nowhere to be seen. He had lost them, utterly and entirely, somehow. How could they have done that? There was no way, Frisk hadn't heard them move the entire time, how did they get out of the car without even opening the doors or locking them? Cars always made quite a recognisable sound of the doors closing and the beep of the doors locking. 

Turning around, looking like a lost dog on the streets panicking over his owner being lost, Frisk spotted a SOUL. This SOUL had been close to him, he had almost walked into it when he turned around. The SOUL was of the yellow colour, one that Frisk knew from his teachings in school meant that this SOUL was of the justified nature. Whilst not always a positive thing, not necessarily meaning that the person behind the SOUL was good by any means, but they always had a strong feeling behind they purpose for doing what they do. This SOUL, it seemed, was moving backwards and forwards, shaking, then moving and trying to push Frisk. The trouble was, SOULs couldn't touch real life matter, they were like ghosts but in heart shapes. Though... Frisk felt this SOUL was trying to communicate with him. If only he had an Ouija board. But, as the SOUL continued to do the same thing, before shaking and floating in a direction, Frisk felt the need to follow it. Maybe it was trying to show him something? Maybe it knew where his father was! Either way, it seemed important, he felt like he had to know. Something in his SOUL was telling him so. He followed, with determination. 

The SOUL lead him through the campus, Frisk made quick work of avoiding all the students milling about the place, going to the main building where he knew the lecturers and professors had their offices. He hesitated for a moment, but quickly went back and followed the SOUL as it continued to fly away. It lead him through office corridors, all empty, vacant, what could the SOUL possibly want to show him? Nevertheless, he continued to follow, feeling very uneasy about continuing through the empty corridors. It flew through a door, suddenly, after going down the corridor for ages. Frisk stopped and looked up the door, then blanched as he realised where the SOUL had lead him. This was Dr Sans Serif's office! So, was the same Sans he had heard before the same one that worked at the university? Many knew Dr Sans name, he was a well respected, intelligent monster who had helped to further the science and knowledge behind SOULs, both human and monster, and wrote a book that was quickly banned in most countries about the magic behind DETERMINATION. It had become local news, as Sans wasn't arrested for such a thing, it had only recently become banned due to the nature of the contents inside. His book, of course, hadn't sold well, though Sans' career still seemed to be fully intact. 

Surely, the one who had kidnapped his father could not possibly be the same person who had helped people understand SOULs to a better degree? He taught, in an easy manner for even Frisk to understand, that your SOUL was your very culmination of your being, it told everyone everything about yourself and was incredibly private, you could never lie again if you let a person see into your SOUL. Sometimes, Frisk felt ashamed that he could see SOULs with no way of not looking at them, they were always just so bright! But, Frisk soon came to realise it was a blessing in disguise, that maybe if he didn't tell anyone, he could use it to his advantage. After all, it's how he knew his father did really love him, truly, just if he could only just not look like his own mother. 

The office was empty, it seemed like a normal professor office that was closed for the day. Frisk didn't understand why the SOUL brought him here. The SOUL was currently floating near the bookcase behind Sans' desk, floating half transparent through a particular book. Curious, Frisk took the book. 'Quantum Physics; Beyond the Atom,' which seemed like a completely normal book for a professor who also studied physics to have. What could the SOUL possibly want with this? Opening the book to reveal that, yes, this was an entirely normal book. 

The SOUL, however, was not done. It floated up, hanging over a gap in the shelf. Huh, thought Frisk. What possible reason would there be to have a perfect gap right there, in the middle of the shelf? Frisk put the book in the gap, to find that it fit perfectly in the slot. Then, he jumped back as the shelf then proceeded to move! It moved to the right, scraping against the floor to show that this had been open many a time. How exciting! Just like all those spy films he used to watch, he felt excitement and determination flare through his SOUL, as he brought out his set of house keys and flicked on his tiny torchlight he kept on his keys on. There was light down the corridor, but his eyes couldn't see very well and he was worried that he was going to trip down the stairs. The SOUL, bright and yellow kept the place lit slightly better, but Frisk felt better having his torch on anyhow. 

The SOUL lead him down the pathway, down the deep and dark corridor. His footsteps echoed down, he became rather worried that if anyone were hiding down here, they would soon find him from the noise he was making. But, somehow, for a good long while, nobody heard a thing from him. There was nobody down here, it seemed. At least, not for a good while, anyhow. The corridor seemed to go on forever, empty and haunting, looking rusty yet new at the same time. There were pipes going down from the ceiling, lights on the top guiding the way to where Frisk needed to go, but it was so dark.

The SOUL then lead him to a door, a door that clearly looked uninviting. There were deep scratches and claw marks on the metal door, the handle almost ripped off but somehow it still seemed serviceable. Frisk looked at the SOUL, who even as a ghost and already dead seemed scared to go through the door. If it was scared, what chance did Frisk himself have!? He couldn't believe he was doing this, however, his curiosity was piqued. With a gulp and a fresh feeling of DETERMINATION, Frisk opened the door. 

His eyes grew wide as he took in the horror. He blinked. Once. Twice. There. In the middle of the room. A monster, a horrific, horrible, horrifying monster. With a bone, clearly still dripping with blood and skin from the past human it had used to be, in its gaping hole that must've served as its mouth. The creature turned, hearing the door open, the creature had no eyes, nothing. It had a pair of dog like ears that twitched this way and that, a huge, white sopping body that seemed to almost be made of white oil or sludge that was dripping onto the ground. It had six legs, the gaps between their feet almost looking like... canines. The tail of this beast... it began to rise, almost like a dogs would. This was... taking a better look, Frisk looked into the SOUL of the monster, catching sight that... this wasn't a monster. It was several. This was a monstrous being created by morphing from several other monsters together, and their DETERMINATION...! It left Frisk shivering. The room the huge dog monsters were in was a large square room, with a huge dog bowl nearby filled with water. It was standing in the centre of the room, eating bones that had been ripped fresh from the body of a human being, the stench of this room was intense, the scent of death and decay unbearable. Frisk gagged, but didn't throw up, to his surprise. The centre of the room was covered in blood, claw marks in the walls from the dog monster that had probably attacked the humans, blood splatters all over the walls, the floors, everything. Yet, the white creature before was somehow perfectly white, despite the massacre that had occurred in this room. The back of the door was the most disturbing of all. The claw marks on the back of the door were not dog claws at all. They were too small to come from this beast. These marks... they were human claw marks. Humans, who had been alive, desperate to escape, clawing at the door until their nails bled raw, trying to escape before being ripped apart, alive, screaming from the monster. 

This. This is what a true monster looked like. And Frisk had stumbled into the home of one.

With a snarl, throwing the bone to the side, the Amalgamation bounded forward, barking. Reacting in true terror, Frisk ran through the open door, slamming it shut. The monster banged against the door, over and over again, snarling and barking in rage and scratching at the door trying to get through. For a good five minutes, before it finally gave up, snorting and probably returning to...

Frisk collapsed, tears streaming down his eyes at the horrific scene he had just witnessed. What kind of monster was Sans keeping down here? How... what?

Frisk didn't have time to ponder long, as I front of him, stood a skeleton monster, wearing a lab coat. It had a huge sharp toothed grin, one red pulsing eye and both his hands in the pockets of his jeans he was wearing. “hey, kid. Ya'll pretty lost being so deep down here.” The skeleton, whom Frisk could only assume was Dr Sans Serif himself, murmured. “C'mere, we can get ya home. Safe and sound.”He held out a skeletal hand, a hand covered in blood, out towards Frisk. Somehow, Frisk didn't trust the skeletal monster. Looking into his SOUL, he could see his true intentions. He knew too much, he had seen Endogeny, the murders, he had to be gotten rid of. Sans was planning malice, Frisk's demise, he was going to be pushed into Endogeny's den!

With a shove of his skeletal hand, Frisk made a run for it, not stopping to look back or see how Sans reacted to his defiance. He heard the skeleton let out a curse word, before feeling a tight grip on his SOUL. No! Magic, with gravity magic, Frisk felt his being come to a stop involuntarily. In his head, he was screaming to himself, 'you idiot! Move! He's going to kill you!' To no avail, no matter how determined he was, no matter how hard he fought against the magic, he couldn't move. A red aura around his SOUL caging him in that very spot. 

But, HOPE was on his side. Frisk out of the corner of his eye, spotted a yellow light of the Justice SOUL, flying towards his rescue. He didn't see what happened, but he saw a flash of yellow, a yell of surprise and pain, then Frisk could move again. He wasted no time in dashing off faster than he had ever run in his life, for his life. He never looked back, never checked if he was followed, didn't see how Justice handled Sans, didn't watch for any other Amalgamate like Endogeny, he just ran. Ran back out the lab, through the corridors, away from the campus, then towards the nearest police station he knew he could find.

He never looked back to see that Sans had recovered slowly, batting the Justice SOUL away, snarling. He brought out a Gaster Blaster, using much of his energy to get revenge, blasting the SOUL to smithereens and watching with satisfaction as the SOUL crumbled away into dust. Dead. For good. He hadn't seen the SOUL, not before it was too late. He had recognised it, however. Somehow, Andrew Taylor had never died. Though, Sans was surprised to see his main trait be Justice, despite treating his girlfriend horribly. Interesting. Although, like he had almost forgotten, no all traits that sounded positive, were at all positive. It meant he felt Justified in his actions. Well, he was a lost cause from the beginning then, so Sans thought.

Looking back down the corridor, it hadn't mattered that Andrew was dead for good. The kid had gotten away, somehow in that little window period of distraction. Sans couldn't see him. Fuck. This was it. He had no idea where the kid could possibly be hiding. There wasn't an easy way to handle this. How the kid got inside his lab, he didn't know, he didn't even recognise the kid whatsoever. This was bad. But, what could Sans do but make the best of it? Chances were, if the child made it to the police, they'd play it off, think it a joke, never come to investigate. But, Sans wasn't kidding himself. He knew it. Their time was up, they were running out of sand in their hourglass. They needed to take DETERMINATION from Marcus Fanshaw now, before it was too late and close up shop, move elsewhere. It will take years to rebuild what he and you had created, but it was that or watch the entire operation fall apart.

Or... he could try to bring Paps back. If he brings him back, it would be a success. That was all that mattered. Yes. He would do that, before the police arrived. It was time to get to work.

…

Yet again, more people missing and not a single clue as to where, how, what, when, why or who. Undyne was feeling close to giving up, resigning, quitting. Despite appearing on national news, asking for help, putting up a landline number to call if anyone knew anything, all the evidence they had had and calls were completely useless. Nothing was turning up, more and more criminals were going missing and the city was scared out of its wits. Undyne was failing her city, she was failing her duty as an officer and she was failing to protect her people. She would be looked on as a joke, a slacker, useless to her city which was slowly being slaughtered by a maniac serial killer. A serial killer who had the city in his shadowy claws, killing nobodies and horribly criminals alike. How long would it be before they were all gone and he started killing innocents?

Suddenly, something barged through her door, shocking her out of her depressive thoughts. Looking up from her desk, she saw a kid who looked terrified, like he had been running for his life gasping for breath and practically collapsed on her floor. 

“Whoa! What the fuck, where did this kid come from!?” Undyne demanded, since none of her useless officers had stopped the kid whatsoever from barging into her office. She got around her desk, coming to the boy's side and picked him up. The kid looked terrified! He flinched from her grip, relaxing once he saw who it was that had picked him up from the ground. Then, he began waving his arms around, clearly trying to tell Undyne something. Too bad she had no idea how to speak sign language. “Kid, I don't know what you're saying. We don't know sign language!” The kid was too panicked to stop, however. He continued to wave his hands about, trying to tell Undyne something desperately. Clearly, this was very important and could not wait, not to mention the state of the kid clearly told her something was not entirely normal here. With a sudden thought, she grabbed her pen and pad, handing it to the kid. “Write it down, tell me what the matter is.”

The kid took the pad and pen, quickly scribbling something down, hands shaking so badly that his hand writing was almost illegible. Somehow, he managed to write a single word, one word that would make Undyne's day up entirely, her entire week, month and year.  _MURDER._

“You better tell me everything, kid. Tell me everything you saw, where you saw it and you better lead me there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you can just tell that shit is about to go down. You get that Undyne the Undying song dialed up, cuz she's gonna kick some arse. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, from this point on it's gonna get pretty action packed and graphic in violence and everything else horrible. All will be explained as well perfectly in the next chapter. That's my goal. If it isn't obvious enough from this chapter, Undyne will figure it all out. 
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~! Thanks for the support also!
> 
> ~Blackie


	8. Finem Mundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the world begins to crash and burn, as pillars are taken down, walls broken apart. The true monster behind a killer breaks free. 
> 
> The world is soon going to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where shit hits the fan. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Body mutilation, violence everywhere and deaths.

Chapter 8 Finem Mundi

At first, Undyne wondered if the kid had been pulling her leg, taking her right to the university. Now, what would the university know about a murderer? Her men seemed to think the same thing, she had bought the best of the best, armed to the teeth with guns, bullet-proof vests and anything else needed for a dangerous operation as this. Undyne had to be quick, the kid had told her that the culprit, Sans the Skeleton, knew the kid had escaped and was going to head to the police. He had made a mistake, and he knew it, so they only had a limited time to catch his tail before he fled the country. It was very messy business if he ever runs away to another country, protected by separate laws and communication often broke down between separate States. Undyne could not be fucked to deal with any of that shit, certainly not right now.

“Kid, if the killer was hiding his secret base out in the university, I’m sure some poor sod would’ve already found it by now,” Undyne complained, if it was true that he was hiding out in the university, then Undyne was going to have to evacuate the entire building.

Frisk signed something, or could’ve been weaving a magic spell for all Undyne knew, before Frisk shook their head in frustration and pulled on Undyne’s arm. She couldn’t feel it, because of the uniform, but she went on following Frisk. Yep, of course he was taking her to the university, why wouldn’t he? Welp. This was going to be very messy business.

Of course, she didn’t take the sensible way of going on the tannoy to tell people to evacuate due to a police operation and to remain calm and all that. Naw, that ain’t Undyne’s way. Instead, she went to the nearest fire alarm, staff and students alike staring at the sheer number of police officers in riot gear. Undyne then began shouting “GET OUTTA THE BUILDING, GOTTA EVACUATE THIS BUILDING. POLICE INVESTIGATION. HEAD TO THE FIRE EVACUATION POINT AND WAIT THERE.” A couple of her police officers who weren’t wearing so much protection gear went to assist in getting everyone evacuated from the building. It… wasn’t an elegant affair. Though, that was the way that Undyne liked to work. Blunt, sharp and to the point, just like her magic worked. Too bad her superior officers asked her kindly that she not user her magic powers as they were too violent. Pleh! She didn’t join the police force to be sissies! Obviously, in times like needing guns, she entirely disregarded that rule and used her magical spears for weapons instead of guns. Mostly because her spears were much more better at subduing anybody than a pissy little gun was gonna do, her spears were designed to incapacitate, if she used a gun she’d probably kill someone by accident. She didn’t need her LV going up any higher than it was. Two was too much.

It took a good ten minutes before the building was successfully empty and evacuated, as much as Undyne needed it to be anyway. Frisk began escorting her all the way to the back of the University, through loads of corridors that all looked the same to Undyne, until Frisk stopped outside an office door. Dr Sans Serif, PHD in Astrophysics and SOULology. Undyne recognised the name, seeing it written on the door in full spelling and it took her a good minute to remember. Alphys! Alphys had purchased an illegal book, fucked if she could remember what the name of it was, but she remembered it had something to do with DETERMINATION. Though, Undyne would’ve never figured out that he had a monster, a true monster, in his secret lab letting them eat people! How did that make sense? Undyne wasn’t sure, but she was sure she would find out soon enough.

She counted to three to her men using her fingers, before kicking the door open and getting her magic ready to find… an empty office. However, behind the professor’s desk was an open hallway that was only faintly lit and made of metal, not matching what the room was made of at all. Had this been a secret passageway? As it made no sense for it not to be. Wouldn’t people have found this much sooner otherwise?

Carefully, taking a torch out and leading the way, Frisk behind her, Undyne lead her team down the hallway. Her other men used torches too, to keep the entire hallway completely lit up so nothing could escape their eye sights. They were dealing with a murderer here, who had kidnapped and killed several people, at least seven that Undyne knew of. Now was not the time to be careless, especially when there were wild monsters inside this place. They kept going, for what felt like a good five minutes before the lights showed a door. Frisk got excited. This must be the door that they had talked about, where the monster was living behind. Undyne stopped her men, right by the door and informed them to be prepared and to have their guns ready. When they were prepared, Undyne began the three second count once again, before kicking the door open.

Behind the door, the amalgamate had gone back to eating the bone, chewing on it like a toy, stained red from rolling in the blood on the floor. The place stank, enough for most of the men behind Undyne to immediately gag. One even vomited right behind the pack. Undyne didn’t blame him whatsoever. The dog beast monster thing turned to look at the men, having realised someone had disturbed his feeding time and he began to snarl. It was cut off when he realised how many people there were, so many unfamiliar strangers in his home that seem dangerous. He soon realised he wasn’t going to win this battle, not when the sheer numbers was too much for him to handle. He began whining, begging, and lowly backed away. He then turned and fled, climbing up the walls whining and barking the entire time. Undyne held up her arm, telling her men not to shoot since the creature was retreating. Quick as it was, it climbed up the wall, towards a vent in the top corner of the room and somehow squeezed its gigantic body through the vents and then disappeared.

“What the fuck was that thing?” the man on Undyne’s right shouted.

“I think that’s the monster that the kid was telling us about. And by the stench, I’d say we found the murder location.” Undyne would’ve spat the vile taste she had growing in her mouth, crawling up the inside of her throat, but that would be destroying evidence if she did such a thing. “Or, at least, this is where they were getting rid of the bodies. They were feeding it to that thing so we’d never find them.” Destroying the evidence, so it didn’t even seem like a murderer was roaming the streets. By the sign of the door behind Undyne, that had her take in a breath of horror, the people were locked in this room, left to be eaten by the beast, so they were either killed here or they were eaten after they died. “We need to keep this cleared and blocked off. Forensics can come look once we deem this place clear. You three, stay here and keep an eye out in case that thing comes back.” She picked three random officers, all of which seemed grateful that they weren’t venturing deeper into the place. They didn’t need to see any more than they already had.

Undyne brought the rest of her men further down the corridor. Further and further down they went, the men began to grow anxious. They began to whisper to each other, worried hushes thinking up tales of more monsters down the corridor, hidden away, ready to pounce and to destroy. She could hear a couple of her men behind her whispering, pondering if there were more of those slime monsters and pondering whether they would be able to return home in good health, or end up in hospital, or worse. Undyne herself, however, didn’t like that deter her. She turned, glaring at her officers and let them know that yes, it was normal to feel fear, but they were Ebbott’s only hope to stopping this criminal. They were outnumbered by far and they weren’t going to get away, if they were still here. It seemed to lift their spirits a little bit, enough to get them moving on their way once again, marching to their culprit.

That’s when she spotted you. You had been walking towards them, having not a single clue that a raid had been going on in your lab. You were carrying files, wearing a white lab coat stained red from the previous experiment with Marcus Fanshaw. Well, you say experiment, it certainly wasn’t one this time. You were slightly put off with Sans for that, he had killed Marcus outright, materialising his bones to stab through Marcus’ chest and watch as he bled to death whilst choking on his own blood. You left to get five minutes away, feeling frustrated that you couldn’t even try to test his SOUL before Sans took it for whatever reason. You didn’t fight back, you didn’t want to argue. You saw no point. You just needed to walk down, do your usual duties when Sans wasn’t around. At least, that had been your plan.

You stopped dead in your tracks, when you noticed you had some visitors. “Uh… how did you get inside? What are you doing here?” You were more confused than anything. What reason did the police have for being here? With a child, no less? The lead, Undyne, the fish person had you worried, looking armoured and the shine in her eyes seemed to be threatening. You were unarmed, however, you hadn’t bothered to have a weapon nor were trained in combat whatsoever. There was never any need, so you didn’t bother. You were beginning to feel like you regret that decision.

“Who the fuck are you? Don’t ya know there’s a murderer here?” Undyne shouted to the girl, but she was wary, spotting the blood splatters on her coat. Frisk hadn’t mentioned her at all. By the looks of it, Frisk seemed just as surprised to see her here, before he began signing quickly again. It was all lost on Undyne, however, who couldn’t understand a thing he was trying to communicate.

You blinked, then stood up a bit straighter. Your worried face changed, becoming a blank expression, your eyes showing no emotion as you frowned. Undyne felt rather unsettled, it was as if you were able to cut off emotions from your face entirely, becoming a robot or a doll, not even anger or annoyance showed. Anything would’ve been better than the blank stare you were giving her right now. “You’re here to stop him? Well… I may not be equipped for the job, but I cannot allow you to pass. We’ve worked too hard on this for you to ruin it all at the last minute.” Before Undyne could react, to ask her what the shit she was on, she brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

Above the entire battalion, bursting out of the vent opening, throwing the metal plate aside was the same amalgamate that had been eating the corpse moments ago. The face of the creature was still bloodied red, if you could call the front part of the creature a face even. It seemed more like an abyss, a black hole on the front part of the monster acting like a giant mouth that had taken over. Its ears twitched in irritation, the monster snarling somehow without showing it had any teeth, before it leapt out from the vents, what could be claws at the ready if the creature could keep a physical body up. Startled, without confirmation from Undyne herself, her men began firing their guns in sheer blind terror, all of them feeling too young to die at the hands of a horrific misshapen monster. It was chaos, the monster had surprise to its advantage, jumping from above and crushing many of her men below its own heavy mass.

Undyne tried her best, materialising her magical spear but she faltered when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The human, you, had used the confusion and fear as an opportunity to try to escape. You turned, sprinting down the corridor to evade police capture. Snarling, deciding to not have to choose between her men and the murdering bitch, Undyne threw her spear at you, aiming it in such a way to subdue, not to kill. She didn’t watch to see if the spear would hit or not, she was sure it would, she just wasn’t sure whether it would be fatal in the long run. She quickly decided she didn’t care, she could deal with that when the time came.

Materialising another spear out of sheer determination, Undyne let out a roar, her own battle cry she had perfected in training. All her men stopped when they heard her roar, aware of her battle cry, but unsure on how to react to her bellows. Their instincts told them the best way to react was getting out of the way of her warpath, quickly. The monster had already managed to kill one of her men, poor Eddie never stood a chance against a beast like that, his neck sliced clean open by the claws of the hideous canine whatever it was. The monster dropped the human corpse onto the ground when he came to notice Undyne, ears twitching and fur, slime, stuck up in a threatening manner. There was a horrid glitched out snarling sound coming from the beast, before it leapt at Undyne.

Built on brute strength, Undyne held her spear to the side, blocking the creature’s claws from hitting her with the spear, missing her face by mere inches. This beast was strong, that was saying a lot when Undyne practised at the gym every day if she could help it. The slime dribbling down the creature’s body had Undyne shivering, she resisted the urge to fall back or let go of her spear, of which she found it becoming increasingly difficult to do as the slime dripped on her arm. She resisted the urge to brush it off, or else the monster would be upon her. With a shout, she pushed back against the beast, trying to push it onto its back, to get at its weakness. It took all her strength, but she managed it, throwing the dog onto its back as it whined and howled loudly. In its panic, it lashed out blindly with its claws, catching Undyne slightly as the beast fell.

“NGHYA!” She takes a few steps back, startled and in pain from the slash wound. The amalgamate had managed to hit its mark, slashing the left side of her face badly. It had been so quick and so unexpected that her eyes had been open, her left eye slashed to ribbons. She couldn’t see how bad her wound was, white slime from the creature’s body covered the left side of her face as well, burning and irritating the wound worse. When she wiped her face quickly, she knew it was worse than it felt, it probably looked fucking horrific. But Undyne couldn’t stop there. The monster was struggling to get back onto its feet again, and so quick before it could get back on its feet to defend itself, Undyne stabbed at the monster with her spear. One hit, that was all it took, before the beast moaned and howled, the slime running freely on the ground, before the monster dissolved in front of her. Just like that, the amalgamate was dead.

Undyne took a few breathers, before she collapsed onto her knees. She felt… horrible. She hadn’t meant for that to happen. But, out of fear for her men and herself, she had to do what she had to do. The monster wasn’t a monster anymore, it was a true monster, the true meaning of the horrific word told in stories to kids. She panicked a lot for herself as well, scared for the first time in… living memory, as far as she felt. This was the first time she had almost been bested, she could’ve been killed very easily there, a creature able to match her own strength and would’ve killed her had it had the chance. Undyne blinked, wiping her face again, panicking silently, when she couldn’t see through her left eye.

She… she couldn’t see. Her right eye had still survived the ordeal, but her left eye… it was pitch black, even as she felt it open. It hurt to open, her lens or eyeball slashed almost clean in half. It was a miracle she even still had her eyeball sitting where it should.

“I’m… I’m surviving…” She breathed out, when she felt one of her officers, Randy Briggs, crouch down beside her and put a hand on her shoulders. He was being careful, knowing the adrenaline was still flowing through her body, she was still in fight or flight mode and he didn’t want to be at the other end of that spear.

“Undyne, your eye… we should fall back, get you to a hospital.”

Undyne smashed her fist into the ground, hearing what Randy had to say. “Fuck it! That whore is going to get what is coming to her! Screw my eye, I can still see! Where did that whore go?” She was enraged, her body filled with animosity towards you who had let loose that creature on her men, killing Eddie and ridding Undyne of a good left eye.

“Undyne, don’t do anything stupid-!” But it was too late, Undyne got up to her feet, set on her goal. One Randy would certainly call stupid. She stomped towards you, seeing that the spear had indeed impaled you to the floor, so you hadn’t been able to escape. You hadn’t called for help, turns out you weren’t able to. Undyne calmed down, suddenly sobering up when she notices you were struggling to breathe. The spear had punctured your lung, you were coughing up blood, frothing at the mouth as you struggled to breathe. Undyne hadn’t meant it, but she had managed to kill you. By accident, sure, but that was manslaughter, not like the beatings she had sometimes given criminals that were fighting her and totally deserved it. You had tried to run away, Undyne had panicked and threw a spear, killing you slowly now.

Your mind was running a mile a minute, slowly realising what that fish monster had done. You were sure she hadn’t meant to kill you, but that’s what had happened. Your attempt to run and get Sans had failed, she had seen through your plan. Now… here you lay, struggling to breathe. You wondered if this is how all your experiments felt, lying on the floor, trying their best to breathe. Like Andrew. Or Derek. Especially Derek, the foaming of the mouth, that time you had been too busy with Sans to pay attention to the fact the man was dying. Heh, what a twist of fate, that you would suffer the same way Derek had. It was like Derek’s SOUL had come back to haunt you, to kill you the same way he felt like you had killed him. You weren’t scared though. You didn’t have the emotion to feel scared, however you could just about feel regret. Not remorse, you would never feel sorry for using those people to try to bring Papyrus back. Not when they had already destroyed other people’s lives, it was high time they brought someone else back from the dead with their useless rotten SOULS. You felt regret that you couldn’t see Sans, at least one more time before you passed away. You knew, you couldn’t stop your SOUL from escaping, you could feel the weakening link between you and Sans. However, so could Sans.

“babe, what is-!?” Sans called your name, although you could barely see him from your blurred vision, you could hear him. You could feel him by the charged energy in the room. He called your name again, desperate. “c’mon, hang in there! i’ll get some DETERMINATION in you, you’ll be okay! just hang in there!” He kept talking, worrying. You were stuck, however, unable to move and Sans didn’t want to teleport with you. He’d most certainly kill you if he tried, he was torn between leaving to grab the DT as well, for he had caught a glimpse of your murderer. He didn’t want to chance leaving you alone if they tried to take you away, dead or alive. He didn’t want to leave for them to finish the job. He was trapped.

All he could do was watch as you grew weaker and weaker. He hadn’t any monster food on him, not thinking at the time, nor DT on his person. He hadn’t thought he would need any. You just about, with what little strength you could manage, managed to bring an arm up to Sans’ face, stroking it slowly a couple of times, a smile coming to your face. Ah, you felt at least that one emotion of regret was gone. Although the smile was there purely for show, a false smile meaning nothing, it eased Sans slightly that at least you weren’t in a huge amount of pain as you slowly lost consciousness.

Sans sat there, looking at your corpse for a good second or two, before he looked up. He hadn’t realised that the person who had killed her was a monster, a monster that had a run in with Endogeny as well by the look of the slashes on her face. A monster had killed her? A possibility that Sans hadn’t thought. A police officer, fish monster, showing no remorse, only horror for herself by what she had done.

“you… you killed her.” Sans breathed out, almost unable to believe that another thing, another being he had cared about had been killed. Not by a human this time, but by a monster. Were all creatures irredeemable? Were both as bad as each other, monsters and humans? “why? she was unarmed, she never did anything to you!” His hands were shaking, even as he stood up, he felt the crackling in the air, his magic reacting to his anguish. “anything i care for, anything I try my best to make a difference, I just get punished all the time. Every time! I’m not even safe with monster kind now!” He forgot, for a moment, that he wasn’t alone. He was too filled with hate and mourning for the kind of life he could have had with you, with his brother. All of that, now gone. He didn’t think he would be able to make up for everything after this, it would take entirely too long. There was… no reason. Without you, half his soul was gone. Ripped out of him. What was the point of carrying on? What was the point of even trying to make a difference, if the world was going to just destroy everything you try anyway? What would be solved by killing these officers, if they were just going to popup like weeds later after he was dusted anyway? He’d make no difference, they wouldn’t care for his pain, nor anything he tried to achieve. It was all for naught. Maybe, perhaps, self-destructing was a better option, than even trying to slaughter them to be captured again later. Humans here, the death sentence was a thing long gone, he would be alive to feel the pain and loss of everything. They’d strip him of everything, his freedom, his name, his ideas, everything. They were not destroying another thing from him. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. He would rather dust himself than have another thing taken from him.

He considered, was determined to do just that. To dust himself in front of these police officers, like a final laugh in their face that they had failed to bring any evidence whatsoever of the crimes he had committed, he knew were wrong in their eyes but only because they had a narrow view of seeing life itself. The city would forever live in the fear that the killer could still be out there, at least for a long moment.

However, he stopped. He only stopped as he saw a crystal SOUL float from your corpse. You had finally passed on, only your SOUL had remained here. Somehow. Undyne and her men backed away, unsure of what was happening. Unsure what the heart even was for a moment, although Undyne twigged on a bit sooner than anyone else. Her remaining eye grew wide in horror, Frisk, the kid Undyne had almost forgotten about and had no idea how the kid ran away from that monster without getting caught in the cross fire, ran forward. As if to stop the SOUL from escaping, he tried reaching for the SOUL. As soon as he came close to touching range, however, he was pushed back by the force of the SOUL. Somehow, Frisk had been pushed back as if he had hit a wall and bounced off it, landing flat on the floor.

Sans was just as confused, staring at the SOUL. “s-sweetheart? a-are you…?” Sans wasn’t sure what you were trying to accomplish, floating nearby him, not moving on to whatever a SOUL did when you died. Most, he figured, cracked and disappeared, or disappeared entirely very quickly after death. They could persist after death, it didn’t mean that most of them wanted to. However, you had chosen to. A reason he couldn’t fathom, until you enacted it.

You flew, rushed at Sans, to his chest, to his SOUL, and merged entirely and fully with him.

“Fuck!” Undyne shouted, her fears coming true. This… was the worst possible thing that could’ve happened. Ever.

And this, Undyne realised, is why DETERMINATION is forbidden!

“whoa i… what is…” Sans breathed, feeling all the power suddenly, his SOUL no longer torn, but entirely whole and FILLED. The crackling in the air grew worse, although he didn’t feel like it wore him out whatsoever. He felt energised, like he could make a difference, like he could run his power beyond previous limits, the crackling of his magic in the air was a natural thing he wasn’t doing on purpose, it barely touched his resources. He felt… powerful. He felt complete. This. This is what he was missing. This was what DETERMINATION could really do! His blasters, he could hear them, for the first time, he could hear what they were saying, even beyond the void. He could…

He could…

Oh. This… it was too much. His small body. He knew… he could feel his body, struggling, he could feel his body cracking, the pressure too much. Not into dust, but a new form entirely suitable to the power that his SOUL now held, something too much for a mere monster body.

“fine…” Sans breathed. “if everything I touch is destroyed, everything I try always ends up being decimated. How about this… I’m touching this city, this whole fucking pit of a city. The one that caused me so much grief, shat down on my life, destroyed everything I care about. I’ll give it a taste of its own medicine, see how the bastards like that. You.” Sans stares at the cops, at the kid who tried to stop it all, tried to stop him from having this. This wonderful power! This feeling of being complete! “you destroyed everything I worked for. Now you’ve given me a new power. I’d thank you… by razing this city into the ground, I’ll destroy everything you’ve ever cared about. Better run whilst you still can!”

With that, his form burst into dust. Only, they don’t disappear, they grow, they multiply, almost like a plague of flies, they swirl bigger and bigger. Higher and higher. Undyne forces her men to back away, by several feet, as they watch the dust become a storm. Surely, it swirls into a formation, so much bigger than the room could possibly handle. The dust begins to form, becoming solid from the base up. Slowly, bones show up as would be expected, only the bones were much larger and certainly not humanoid anymore. Slowly, it reveals claws, huge massive skeletal claws, the feet about the size of buses. A quadruplet creature, that when fully formed was going to certainly raze this room to the ground.

A fact that Undyne realised very quickly.

“Get the fuck out of here! This place is gonna drop from a monster!” She didn’t realise she’d said simply monster, instead of the beast that which Sans was soon becoming. A true beast, like Godzilla and all those films about Kaiju, he was becoming one. Without being told again, they rushed out, not waiting to find out what Sans would look like from inside the now ruined lab. Undyne picked Frisk up, unsure if he would be able to keep up with their sprint for their lives.

Once outside, it seemed the transformation of Sans was almost complete. From the car park, the gang and everyone who had been evacuated from the university witnessed with horror as their university building was blown open from the inside, like a creature hatching from an egg, the University building the shell revealed its true inhabitant. A monster, now fully grown, thanks to the power of a SOUL, his soulmate’s SOUL.

The monster that Sans had now become, a canine like creature, sitting up, his tail as long as his body swirling in the air, as he took in his new surroundings with interest in his new form. His head resembling his blasters, a mix of canine, goat and devil, his body that of a giant skeletal hound from hell and a bright white heart serving as his SOUL behind his ribcage. Flying besides him, heads of himself, creatures from another world, hovering at his orders, several tens of them, yipping and growling. He looked forward, towards the main part of the city, glaring from the destroyed university building. He stood up, destroying the rest of the standing building, then he began to howl. As he howled, the heads of himself began to howl with him in unison.

Their hunt was about to begin.

As Sans finished his howl, he rose his head, his eyes glowing red with powerful magic, and after a good few seconds of powering up, he let out a bright white laser beam straight towards the city centre, hitting the city’s clock dead centre. The building didn’t stand a chance, it crumbled instantly to the laser beam that cut through it like a hot knife through butter, destroyed instantly and fell to the ground. True to his word, he would raze the city to the ground. With another howl, he began to walk forward, straight towards the city centre, leaving everyone at the car park to watch in helpless horror as he began his destructive path.

Fuck. What the fuck was Undyne going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be the last chapter of this story, guys. Where the world is saved or destroyed. 
> 
> Godzilla has come to town and he's fucking pissed. Sorry, yeah, reader is dead. Sorry guys, you died. But the world is getting destroyed in your honour, so you got that going for you, which is nice. 
> 
> Finale will be coming soon, hopefully! Give it another month :P 
> 
> Until then, thank you guys for your continued support! Hope this was worth it and I hope the ending will sure be worth it!
> 
> ~Blackie


	9. Acta Est Fabula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Play Has Ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter out of the lot, but I didn't feel like I could bring a lot to the table here but a conclusion. I'm not happy with it, but I was never good at closures haha I've been writing this mostly because I wanted to get it out of my head and figure it good enough to post about, but having no high expectation out of it. This was just me experimenting on my writing style and having a bit of fun in the process. Epilogues are never easy for me to write, but I hope you enjoy this one~
> 
> I like to bring my OCs from different stories I've written. If you've read Inspctor Frisk before, you know who this person speaking the entire time is. I'm too lazy to make new OCs all the tiem so I recycle 'em. Huzzah!
> 
> Even though I think this story is an entire mess, I've had fun with it and I'm happy to see it end, honestly. One day I may hope to create a proper Underfell Sans loving mustard and all that crap. Only time will tell! 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy~

Chapter 9 Acta Est Fabula

Breaking news from MTT News! Hello, Rhea Mitts reporting live from Monster Central here today. I’m on the outskirts of Monster Central, where a city-wide evacuation has been called for everyone in the city. A monster terrorist attack is still currently taking place, you can probably see it in the distance the fires burning and buildings collapsing! The police and rescue fire services are working to get everyone they can out of the city whilst the army prepare to contain and destroy the monster.

We have hundreds of thousands of people camping just outside the city, entire families left to sit out here as their city burns. It’s a tragic attack by what police describe to be a single monster who had taken the SOUL of a human willingly and transformed into a beast of horrific proportions. You can’t see him too well in at night, but as you can see from this footage taken hours ago he’s an absolute menace. Never before has this city had a destructive terrorist attack like this in living memory.

The attack began at 8:46pm and hasn’t stopped since. The monster is raging out of control, shooting beams of light sporadically. The police have released a statement to say that this monster was once a monster called Dr Sans Serif, who worked at the Monster University teaching physics degrees of varying form. He was a well-respected teacher, who helped his students discover their passion for physics and was always willing to help any struggling student without complaint. Many of his students are confused and horrified to see him this way, raging out of control like a true monster. Many of his students described him as “the last kind of monster you’d expect to get mad at anyone”. “He was always very helpful and told many bad jokes to lighten your day”.

The army has been called in and the city is now off limits until the monster has been destroyed. Mayor Dreemurr has been spotted on the scene here with his people, helping out wherever he can. We expect him to be releasing a statement later tonight.

Now, with me here to help explain the situation better of how this happened is Undyne Nero. She and her police force had stormed Sans’ office at the time and saw first-hand his transformation. Undyne, can you tell us about how this came to happen?

“Ah yes, well, we had reason to believe that Sans Serif was involved or had information on the missing persons cases we have had popping up all over the city. We knew of his brother’s murder and he has a clear motive for murdering criminals. He had a helper, a female doctor it seemed. However, we couldn’t determine her identity at all and she was killed on the site. It was her SOUL that powered Serif to such a degree that he grew huge. He blew into a rage once he absorbed her SOUL and is now out of control. We have reason to believe he was the one behind the murders of all the criminals that had gone missing in the city. We don’t have evidence to support this, however, as the evidence has been destroyed by his rampage. I called the military first thing and issued an evacuation of the city with the Mayor’s permission.”

And do you know when the army shall be arriving to dispense with the monster?

“They have arrived around the city’s boarders. You can’t see from here and it’s too dangerous to send any choppers over to find them but they are preparing. They will move in once they have enough support and are able to take down the beast.”

How do you think this will affect human and monster relations? There has always been an underlining problem with humans and monsters not getting along. Do you think this terrorist attack was caused because of his hatred of humans?

“Well, honestly, at first yes. I had cause to believe since he was only targeting human criminals that he had a hatred to human-kind. That was disproven today as he had been abusing monsters in his lab from under the University’s noses without authorisation and he reacted just as aggressively towards me than towards my team members. I have cause to believe he took humans in for his experimentation on the human SOULS, rather than his hatred for just human-kind. Humans and monsters are different, there is no denying that, but we are both victims to this monstrous attack. Humans and monsters alike have lost their homes and families to this beast, and I’m sure if we can stick together, we can prevent something like this happening in the future.”

Thank you, Undyne. I’m getting word now that the army is getting set in motion now and as you can hear, they are sending the jets in! There! You can just see their lights blinking in the distance, right by the monster’s head. This monster is huge, it’s unlike anything we have ever seen! Not only that, his magic seems to be out of control, summoning what we can only assume are weapons surrounding him. That’s where the beams of light are coming from, the skeletal dragon heads that are surrounding him.

This just in, we’re getting live coverage from our flight reporter Tsunderplane Jessica Reid. Jess, can you hear me?

“ _Certainly can, Rhea! Right now, I’m flying just a few hundred feet away above this monster. He’s huge! He’s bigger than many of the buildings around the area, I’ve seen him climbing along the buildings on all fours, similar to a lizard. As you can see, he’s going on an absolute rampage, get close enough and you can just about hear whispering. I’m not sure if they’re coming from the dragon heads or from the monster itself. It’s like he’s muttering something constantly but it doesn’t seem to be making any sense. If you look around you can still see some people who never managed to evacuate in time, mostly monsters! People too close to the monsters have been urged to stay inside and hide, do not go outside!”_

_“If you look very closely in the windows, you can see some people hiding in the buildings. Some are hiding under tables, whilst others are watching the carnage from their windows. It’s a terrifying time for anyone still in the city! If you look to the far north on the outskirts of the city, the army is waiting for their jets to arrive! I’ve spotted them in the distance, waiting for the right moment.”_

_“Oh, he’s moving! He’s headed towards the Monster Pillar building! It’s the biggest skyscraper in the city, standing at around 180 metres tall and has about a thousand or more people hiding in there at this moment!”_

_“Wait, what is he…?”_

Jess, what’s happening? Can you tell the viewers-?

“ _HOLYSH*T! ABORT! ABORT! GET OUT OF HERE! WE’VE GOT TO GET OU-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.”_

…

Jess she… she’s…

I’m sorry, viewers.

I, uh… take a break.

…

I’m back, viewers! It seems the army is ready to launch an attack against this monster. It’s now moved on from the Monster Pillar and is moving back to the centre where the destroyed clock once stood. The proud clock of the city was turned to rubble, it was the first building attacked by it. We’re getting some more info, we believe the casualties are up in the hundreds or so, closer to maybe one hundred and fifty. Most of these are monsters, so it’s difficult to tell, but the human body count seems to exceed thirty. The Monster Pillar has a chunk out of its side from the monster attempting to climb it, but miraculously it’s still standing! The jets are moving in, you can hear them flying! There are three of them! Can you see them, moving in motion together in formation? Looks like they’re circling the monster.

Keep careful watch, viewers. This is the day the army become heroes and save this city from destruction under this demonic monster. As you can hear, behind me there is cheering from the crowd. It feels like everyone is finally gaining some hope. This destruction and carnage can now hopefully come to an end.

They’re circling…

A close call! The monster is firing his weapons rapidly, but the jets are too fast for his lasers to hit any of them. The buildings aren’t doing too well against his-

Oh no.

Monster Pillar! It’s… it’s collapsing! Those… poor people.

The jets are moving in; however, they’re going in! Look, there they go! They’ve fired the missiles. Don’t look at the blast directly, you’ll be blinded. Cover your ears, it’s going to be loud.

…

It’s a hit! A couple of shots, that was all it took. You might not be able to hear me from the monster’s screaming, but they’ve done it! The monster collapsed into the rubble of the nearby buildings, it’s turning to dust slowly as we speak. It seems to be muttering to itself, but I can’t hear what it’s saying over the sound of the jets. But it’s clear it’s not coming back up, it’s down and finished. We’ve been saved! Today is a very important day that we must learn from. This tragedy will be set in history as a reminder of the result of messing with the power of the SOULs. This stands as a reason of why DETERMINATION is a banned subject in all manner of ways.

We hope, from this incident, this won’t further the rift between humans and monsters. Let this be a time, where humans and monsters came together to rid us of a being created from both human and monster. Both individuals were disturbed and wanted destruction.

This is Rhea Mitts, reporting live from Monster Central, bringing you the live coverage of the monster attack and its conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Not how I intended on ending it, but that's how it is. I had hoped to enter in a "hope you're happy" line, but it never worked out. Honestly, I always get stumped on endings, but I think it brought it together and you saw the other side of the spectrum well~ 
> 
> Just remember that you reader are a biatch and Sans is a murdering twat. All those homeless people and a destroyed city to safe Sans' brother. Dang. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this, I almost gave up on this story honestly and I'm happy to end it where it is~ A bit of fun on the side with absolute nonsense all around haha thank you guys for all your support! And I hope to catch you around in either my other stories or if I happen to read your own! ^^ for now, see ya around!
> 
> ~Blackie

**Author's Note:**

> Weren't kidding. Reader is a psychopath. Jesus Christ. xD 
> 
> Chapters will normally be about 7k+ words from hereonin guys~ Don't you worry, I write long chapters. Also, forgive the lack of science, I am shit at science, I gotta research a lot so this fic might not update all too often because of that. Also, it is sometimes kinda uncomfortable to write, but whatevs! It's pretty interesting to write like this!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, it's gonna be a freaky fanfic! ;D
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
